


The Whorehouse Blues

by liquid_dreams



Series: Until We Get It Right [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Absent Characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Children, Denial of Feelings, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, From Sex to Love, Gratuitous Smut, Illnesses, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Long-Distance Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Military Background, Minor Character Death, Money, Non-Consensual Bondage, OC is A Sex Worker, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy Kink, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, big time, it bears repeating, there is so much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: [Modern AU]Madara's plan was simple, insidious and devastating to the one he wanted to exact revenge upon. (Un)fortunately it backfired completely.Love can bloom even in the darkest of places.
Relationships: Implied Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Original Female Character(s), Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Until We Get It Right [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as Rape/Non-Con because it includes two scenes that qualify as such. The main focus on the story lies on consensual sex, though.

The excited chorus of giggles and flirtatious chatter that burst forth in the lobby after the doorbell jingled wasn't anything new, but it made it kind of hard to understand Sakura's already tear-choked voice over the speaker. Shiina abruptly turned her back on the open arch that lead to the lobby and pressed her cellphone closer to her ear. The wig she'd chosen was hot and itchy. It felt new to be wearing one, but Kakashi insisted on it, saying it would fit her persona. As the resident "tsundere" nobody batted an eye at her scowl and irritated pacing along the lenght of the staircase leading up to the first floor where the rooms were. The light was dim back here and the red curtains that seperated the staircase from the lobby only half-obscured her mostly naked form. Just two weeks ago she'd barely been able to look up, feeling mortally embarrassed about walking around like this in front of people, but it was mostly gone now. The other women working at this place were surprisingly chill and friendly people who were quick to accept a new face into their ranks. It was completely different to what she imagined when she went to a job interview at a whorehouse. Though Kakashi'd been quick to inform her that it was an old-fashioned term that no one in the business really used anymore. He prefered calling the place his "maid café plus". One of the older women, Anko, told her with an eyeroll that he took over the place from his dad some years ago and had since changed it's theme several times. These days all of them played a different role with different requisites and accessoires, their "persona". Shiina got the "tsundere" persona and the wig with long straight jet black hair and ruler straight bangs, which was the complete opposite to her own long dyed white hair. It had been difficult to put it all up in the wig cap and she was constantly checking to see if it showed in any mirror she could find. 

Every time she was a little stunned at the sight of her reflection. She never thought she'd be parading around in nothing but a string and striped black and white thigh high socks. Kurenai had the idea with the black tape she'd put in an X shape over both of her nipples when Shiina'd just been too uncomfortable going bare. On her suggestion she'd put some cotton pads on top of her aerolas first to avoid "painful incidents". That was her work outfit now. It kind of made her snort to think of it that way. Usually, that was. Not today. Today she was mighty pissed on her best friend's behalf. Sakura and her had been BFFs since kindergarden. To hear that she'd been dumped -via text message!!!- by her no-good asshole rich guy boyfriend made her blood boil. She'd told her that he was a cold bastard, but Sakura hadn't listened. It figured. Tall, dark and handsome had been her type from the get go. Shiina met him once, in passing, when she visited Sakura just as he was leaving. He'd barely glanced at her with a terribly bored expression and not even said a word. The pink haired woman's usually bright and bubbly personality was always a little dimmer when she'd been with him. Shiina told her, but it was pointless. Now this. While foreseeable, it was still a fucking outrage. The least that fucker could've done was call. 

Shiina scowled at nothing while she listened to Sakura sob over the phone and started pacing again in agitation. It was only half past seven and her shift went till midnight. If she went over to Sakura's she'd be home really late and college started early on Thursdays. Still, it was her job to be there for her, even when she was just sobbing incoherently over the phone. The old wooden stairs creaked as Kakashi descended with his usual calm and detached look fixed on a small orange book with a half-naked lady on the cover. He threw her a look when she turned at the end of the stairs and raised a brow. Shiina glared back for a moment.

"A-and he s-said I wa-was too clingy!" Sakura sobbed.

"Too clingy my ass!" Shiina hissed and narrowed her eyes at the wall besides Kakashi's head.

The tall man wearing designer jeans and a white dress shirt raised his other brow as well and demonstratively side-stepped past her. 

"You're a good goddamn woman, the most caring person I know, and if that motherfucker cannot recognize that it's his own loss!"

"Shi-Shiinaaaa...."

Why in the goddamn weren't the others piping down out there? That client had to be one of the more loaded ones if they were making such a fuss. It was no secret that Kakashi was trying to attract a certain wealthy client base to upscale the brothel's reputation. So far with mixed results. They still got a lot of regular working class customers. At the end of the small hallway she spun around on her sock-clad heels and started pacing down the other way. When she heard her boss' calm voice talking to the client as well it piqued her curiosity, but she refused to let it distract her from the real issue. 

"You deserve better, girl. You deserve the goddamn best, most loyal man in the world. Not some scumbag who treats you like a cheap whore," she said, feeling very aware of the irony of her saying that. 

So far she didn't feel any worse for working at an actual brothel. All of her two weeks of working here hadn't left any psychological scars. She'd build a base of five regulars already, which wasn't too shabby for a newbie as she'd been told. All very nice normal guys who made no trouble and stuck to the house rules. The sex hadn't been that great in all honesty, but she'd expected that much. Not that she let the customers know that, of course. Kakashi told her that it was like any other business providing a service: the customer was king. 

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha! Have a look around at our menu and pick any girl you like!" Kakashi's fake jolly voice cut through the din.

Shiina blinked at nothing and furrowed her brows, having been jolted out of her thoughts. Sakura sobbed again and loudly blew her nose.

"I re-really thought he was the one..!" She said tearily. "He.. he's so pe-perfect... And I'm.."

"A truly good woman," Shiina replied seriously and glared at the floor as she walked. "Never fucking doubt that, Sakura. You're simply too good for that asshole. You know what, once my shift is over I'm gonna come over-"

"Hm," someone hummed with interest after their footsteps stopped behind her.

"And we're gonna find out where that asshole lives and then I'm gonna go and wring his scrawny neck!" She exclaimed irately.

"Excuse me," said an amused voice.

Shiina's eyes narrowed in annoyance before she glanced fleetingly over her shoulder. "I'm busy. Go pick somebody else."

"Wha-what did you say?" Sakura muttered in confusion. 

"Nothing," Shiina replied quickly and glared at the wall again. "As I was saying, I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass until he apologizes to you!"

When a warm hand suddenly landed on her right hip she stiffened in surprise and let out a small squeak when another big warm hand grabbed a hold of her left hip. Then she found herself pulled back against a warm, solid body. It sent a surprised shiver down her spine and she looked up at the man with an irritated, mildly confused frown. It took her exactly five seconds to realize that he was absolutely, 110% her type. Even though he wasn't. It was highly confusing. There was a really tall guy with broad shoulders and pale skin, deep set black eyes and very long, spiky jet black hair. His features were even and handsome as hell. He looked down at her with his fine brows raised in amusement. The first thing she thought was that he was as pale as the moon. Then, that he looked like the literal god of the underworld due to his black dress shirt and pants combo. Or perhaps just the grim reaper. Everything about him was utterly, fatally attractive. Two more seconds passed during which she abruptly remembered that she had a boyfriend. Five more seconds passed and Shiina rapidly grew annoyed with how utterly goddamn perfect he looked. As long as she could remember she'd always gone for the tan, even-tempered salt of the earth kind of guys with warm smiles and endless patience. This guy struck her as none of that. And yet. And yet! Then he suddenly smirked down at her, full of cocksure confidence, and Shiina could read in his eyes that he knew she found him gorgeous and that he hadn't expected anything else. It instantly infuriated her and her grip on her phone tightened. 

"I said I'm busy," she repeated firmly. "Go away."

"Do you always treat paying customers like that?" He replied haughtily. "What if I don't want to pick somebody else? Should I leave, then?"

Her lips pressed into a flat line. He had her there. Kakashi was a decent guy and the other women spoke highly of him, although they often teased him for his inexperience. He genuinely was trying to grow his business and improve the conditions for everyone. Losing what looked like a rich customer wouldn't help anybody. 

"Ugh," she hissed and looked away. "Sakura, listen-"

"Hmm, natural boobs?" He said with approval as he suddenly squeezed her right breast.

A small hiss of surprise escaped her. His hand was so big it almost managed to cup her entire breast and the way he fondled it was startlingly pleasant. 

"D-do you have no shame?" She objected after putting a finger over the speaker and squirmed in his grasp. "H-hey!"

On the phone, Sakura blew her nose amidst hiccuping sobs. Shiina bit her lower lip and tried to ignore the fact that she maybe kind of liked being manhandled like that. 

"You must be new at this," he said in a slightly patronizing tone. "You're supposed to be all over me saying "Yes Mister Uchiha, I'd love to have your business~!"."

Shiina rolled her eyes at his high pitched imitation of a bimbo voice. "Do you usually go for the easy ones?"

He chuckled at that. "I've had a long day managing a lot of employees. A lot. I need something to help me unwind. Now, if you please."

"Well, I.. ah.."

She gasped softly when she felt hot breath fan over her right ear before an even hotter tongue traced the rim of it. It sent an unexpectedly hot shiver down her spine. Despite herself she felt a faint stirring of arousal in her belly. So easy. How could this be? Shiina grit her teeth before her shoulders slumped in defeat and she let out a small sigh. It was her job, after all. 

"Hey Sakura, I gotta go back to work now. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"O-okay. I'll bring out the wi-wine," Sakura tried to joke miserably. 

"Great, okay. See you soon."

"Bye."

Shiina hung up and lowered her phone. That bastard just snuck his other hand into her string and started fondling her while she was talking. 

"R-rude," she objected weakly inbetween pants. "Are you ah! Always this im-impatient?!"

"You should be paying attention to me," he retorted stubbornly. 

"Alright," she replied and suddenly turned around. "I guess I have some time now."

"Hn," he huffed and squeezed her ass. "Finally. Where's your room?"

"Follow me," she replied and stepped out of his grasp, which was surprisingly difficult as he was reluctant to let go. 

What an odd guy. Stubborn ass, she thought as she started climbing the stairs. Must be used to having things his way! It certainly helped dispell the surge of unexpectedly strong attraction she'd felt. Nothing but an arrogant bastard. Just like the one who'd dumped Sakura. Yeah, that had to be it. She'd fuck him once and that would be it, she thought with satisfaction as she opened the door to the room she'd been assigned to. Feeling once more in control, she faced him once she closed the door behind him with a calm professional expression. 

"Are you here for the first time?"

"No," he simply replied and began to unbutton his shirt.

"So you're familiar with the house rules?"

"Yes," he replied dismissively and hung the shirt over the back of her vanity chair like he owned the place. 

"Great," she muttered and rolled her eyes after turning her back on him. 

Shiina slipped out of the annoying string and dropped it on the chair as well. Then she simply went to lie down on the bed. It spoke highly of Kakashi that he hadn't skimped out on those at least. The beds were top notch quality and the mattresses brand new and butter soft. It far better than her own. Ignoring him for the time being, Shiina stretched on the mattress and sighed happily at the ceiling. Like lying on a cloud, she thought contently. Said cloud dipped when he knelt down on the foot of it and stared down at her prone form. Shiina stared back boldly and wondered if she should make more of an effort to enthrall him or if it would be more tsundere-like not to. 

"What's with that cold look, hm?" He asked, obviously not deterred in the least. 

Shiina pointedly looked to the side and pouted a little. "It's rude to bother someone when they're making a call," she pointed out with a playfully chiding tone and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. 

A light blush dusted her cheeks once she realized that he'd stripped completely naked and was obviously ready to go. 

"Hm," he hummed with a glint in his eyes and started to slowly crawl over her.

Heat radiated from his body in waves and every time she felt his member brush her bare skin it sent a wave of tingles down her spine. She reached out with her left arm until she found the handle of the nighttable and pulled open the top drawer. 

"Put-," she began, but then her eyes widened and she barely managed to turn her head to the side in time before she felt soft lips descend on her cheek. "Hey! No kissing!"

"Why not?" 

Shiina swallowed dryly and fished a condom out of the nighttable. "I only kiss my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked with an incredulous laugh that made her turn her head around to frown at him. "Does he know?"

He didn't and she'd rather bite off her own tongue than to ever tell him. Hashirama was so pure that he'd probably refuse to believe her anyway if she confessed. That guy's darkly amused expression only pissed her off. 

"He knows," she lied calmly. 

"And he still lets you work here?" He snorted. "Then he's a loser and a weakling."

"He really isn't," she replied with forced calm. "And this isn't relevant. No kissing is my personal rule, since we're allowed to make those. Accept it or get out."

"I'd rather not," he drawled and promptly licked a stripe up her neck. 

"No hickeys or bite marks either," she said quickly when she felt his breath on the wet stripe. 

"That's no fun," he muttered. 

"Tch. I'm not a chew toy," she muttered back. 

"No, but you have these fantastic boobs," he said and squeezed one for emphasis. "Get that tape off, will you?"

Shiina let out a quiet sigh and began to peel it off. Kurenai was a genuis. It didn't hurt at all and she relaxed in relief when both of her nipples were free again. He lowered himself until he was resting on the mattress between her legs, then he promptly began to use his mouth and fingers to tease her sensitive nipples to full hardness. 

"Ngh oh! You..! Ah!" She gasped and squirmed under his ministrations. 

Heat began to pool in her belly for real as he switched his mouth and that goddamned clever tongue to her other breast. Sparks of lightning raced alonger her nerves and her thighs clamped fruitlessly around his middle. The way he chuckled at her increasing desperation made her blush furiously and glare up at him. 

"S-stop teasing me!"

"Your body is saying something else," he replied smoothly and purposefully trailed the tips of his fingers down her stomach. 

Her eyes followed the motion until he reached her shaven pussy and dipped his fingers between her folds. Then her eyes squeezed shut on their own accord and she bucked her hips against his touch. When he stopped moving she blinked at him.

"You do shower after every client, right?"

"What do you take me for?! Of course I shower!" She snapped indignantly. 

His eyes narrowed a little, but his smirk didn't waver. "How many clients did you have today?"

"Two."

"Hn," he huffed and began to rub her clit in a slow circle. "That won't do."

"H-huh?"

"Was it good?" He asked shrewdly and gave her a knowing look.

Shiina now openly rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Answer the question."

"Of course it was good," she replied sarcastically. "Do you really expect me to say anything else?"

"I prefer honesty."

"Tch," she huffed and looked away. "That's not what you're here for."

Quite suddenly he plunged two fingers inside her and curled them upwards. A loud surprised gasp tore its way out of her at the unexpected burst of stimulation. She stared at him with wide eyes. What kind of magic-?! He kept rubbing that spot and Shiina began to see stars faster than ever before. It was stunning how quickly she grew wet, how insanely good it felt. Before she knew it an orgasm hit her fast and hard. Her spine arched and she threw her head back in ecstasy with a loud cry. Once it was over she slumped and slowly started to feel a little bad. Wasn't she supposed to be the one...? Uncertainly, she blinked at the man who was watching her from above. 

"Uh."

"Is that all you have to say?" 

"What the.. what," she muttered slowly and let her gaze travel down to his as of yet still untouched erection. "I should.."

"You should," he confirmed with a nod. "Now that you're ready.."

"Wait. Put on a condom!" She objected instantly when he started to lower himself on top of her and put a hand on his chest. 

"I don't like the feeling," he drawled and stared her right in the eye in challenge. 

"S-still! It's our number one rule. No unprotected sex."

"Don't you think you owe me a little payback now?" He murmured coaxingly right into her ear. 

"I insist!" She replied tensely."Breaking the rules can and will get you banned from this place. Permanently. It's your choice. Put it on or leave. I'm not about to risk my health."

"Really?" He drawled in an aggrieved tone. "I should be the one concerned about you being clean. What are you even implying?"

Shiina narrowed her eyes at him. "You're an ass."

He laughed at that. "Fine. If you insist, Miss..."

"Kagura," she replied smoothly as he accepted the condom she handed him.

"Hn. I refuse to use a shitty fake name," he huffed as he deftly put it on with practiced ease, despite his words. 

"Then don't."

"Your manners are awful," he sighed. 

"Wha- Augh! AHHNN!"

"How eloquent," he stated mockingly. 

Shiina ignored him and stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, wondering how it was even possible to feel this good while being penetrated suddenly and without warning. While her inner walls adjusted to the intrusion of a considerable lenght -she recalled Tsunade saying that meat penises were pretty rare, as opposed to blood penises, and she would know, being the oldest woman working here- Shiina lived through the shortest crisis of her life as she struggled with the realization that something so simple already felt amazing, and why did it have to be him? He was such a dick! Then he actually began to move and her mouth dropped open to let out short desperate gasps when each thrust seemed to hit a thousand amazing spots. It was horrible and unfair how perfect sex with a virtual stranger felt, even more so when she realized that nothing had ever felt as good as this. Key meet lock, she thought dumbly as her spine arched off the mattress. It was so good that she started to feel bad. Nothing Hashirama'd ever done to her had been this amazing, and this motherfucker wasn't even doing anything special, he was just thrusting inside her and smirking with triumph like he knew exactly what she was thinking. It wasn't long before she started to writhe as yet another orgasm was inevitably building up inside her. 

"Nghaa, faster," she panted and tried to meet his thrusts with her hips.

Yet he ignored her and kept up his pace. A small spike of annoyance mixed into the haze of her arousal and made her glare up at the smirking idiot. 

"What?" He asked. "Are you going to come already? Tch, such low stamina."

"Sh-shut uuuuup!" She wailed and squeezed her eyes shut as she came with a full body shudder. 

"Mh," he breathed and licked his lips. "Your pussy is pretty good."

"God!" Shiina groaned in exasperation and threw an arm across her eyes. 

"Madara."

"Huh?" She lifted her arm a little to blink at him. 

"It's my name," he stated neutrally. "Feel free to call me god if you prefer, though."

Shiina stared at him, feeling at a loss of words at the sheer level of arrogance. To top it off, he still kept fucking her like she hadn't just had an earth shattering orgasm of unprecedented intensity. When he leaned in again she tensed and prepared to turn her head away, but he went straight for her ear this time. 

"You should dump your boyfriend," he murmured. 

"No," Shiina replied instantly. 

He lifted his head with a confident grin. "Your face is like an open book, you know?"

"So what?" She asked rebelliously.

Seeing his face hover dangerously close to hers made her turn her head aside. Hot breath fanned across the side of her face and sent a small shiver down her spine. Something warm and soft brushed over the space below her ear. 

"You'll see," he murmured slowly. 

She inhaled when he grabbed the undersides of her thighs and pushed them up, nearly folding her in half, which made her feel him even deeper somehow. The steady stimulation was making her pussy start to throb again and she bit her lower lip. Somehow, even like this, he magically managed to hit all the right spots again, making a third orgasm slowly but surely start approaching. It was so unfair. Shiina locked her legs around his hips and glared up at him with flushed cheeks. By then at least he'd begun to look strained, but his dark eyes were flashing. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders just to have something to hold on to and absently appreciated how muscular they felt. Even though he wasn't the hulking body builder type he definitely had a good amount of toned muscles and serious strenght. Shiina stared at him and licked her lips.

"Come on," she muttered breathily. "What are you waiting for, huh?"

"You," he grunted.

Her eyes widened slightly and a bead of sweat ran down her temple. The freaking wig pins tugged unpleasantly at her overheated scalp and she just wanted to rip it all off. Her hips jerked up automatically to meet his thrusts and her breaths came in short pants and gasps. Shiina was pretty sure she'd never been so wet in her life. The squelching noises each thrust created made her blush with embarrassment and arousal. He grinned wolfishly and pushed her thighs up even further with an almost feral look. Shiina grunted when his pace suddenly became unsteady. Unreal. How could he have held out this long? She felt her orgasm build up and threw her head back with a desperate moan. 

"Nnn.. Yes.. That's.. it," he groaned and abruptly shoved in deep. 

A full body shudder shook her while a blinding orgasm rushed through her system. Shiina barely noticed when he finally let down her legs and pulled back. She kept her eyes closed and just breathed. What exactly just happened? 

"Do you get it now?"

"Get what?" She asked tiredly. 

"Guess not. It seems you're a bit slow."

Her brows twitched in irritation. "Leave."

"Fine," he sighed. 

She listened to him rustle around as he got dressed and kept her eyes shut, enjoying the afterglow. "And don't forget to pay," she added for good measure. 

"Hn," he huffed disparagingly and closed the door behind him. 

When it was quiet again she blinked her eyes open and stared at the ceiling. That had been unsettling, but it was over now. She sat up slowly and wiped at the sweat on her forehead. Time for a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so let me know what you think (of the way I portray Madara and everyone else). Any helpful tips and hints are appreciated. Criticism, too, as long as it remains civil. 
> 
> Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

For the most part she'd hoped that that was the end of the story. A small part of her had hoped that he'd come back, though. So when Kakashi informed her that Mr. Uchiha had booked her for half past seven on the next day said small part felt glad. Beyond him being a dick at first glance, Shiina couldn't deny that she felt intrigued. Why would an obviously rich guy who could afford much better come to their place? What exactly was his job? Who was he? Tsunade's warning echoed through her brain then. The blonde was the oldest woman working at the "Golden Lotus Café" and had been the Madam of the house under Kakashi's dad already. Nobody knew her real age, but it was rumored to be well above fourty. Physically it was hard to tell since she regularly went to a very good surgeon. Her vast client base allowed her to spend plenty of money on "upkeeping", as she called it. It was fortunate that, albeit strict, she was a very kind lady who always had an open ear for her girls. So when Shiina had been working there for a week and told her how well she got along with one of her clients Tsunade took her aside.

"Don't get invested, Shiina," she'd told her with a dead serious expression. "That's the worst mistake you can make in this line of work. You are allowed to drop a client if you feel like you're getting in too deep. Neither Kakashi nor I will begrudge you the decision. In fact.. We encourage it. It's no secret that sex and emotions are closely intertwined. So if you-"

"I get it," Shiina cut in hurriedly. 

"Do you now?" Tsunade asked and gave her a stern look. 

Shiina nodded ruefully, already regretting cutting her off. Tsunade sighed and looked away, adjusting one of her bottle blonde ponitails. 

"I really hope you do."

While she didn't feel like she was in any danger in that regard she resolved to keep a professional distance next time. It was just... that arrogant asshole was really good at getting under her skin. Resisting the urge to snipe back against his jabs would be a real test of her patience.

When half past seven rolled around Shiina had already showered and changed the sheets, which they had to do after every client to meet Kakashi's hygienic standards. Resting against the headboard she laid there, scrolling through her emails to see if anything from college had arrived. A day ago she'd turned in a pretty big paper she'd been working on for a while and now it was up to the professor to send her feedback. It definitely was one of her better ones, so she had a good feeling. Besides, it wasn't like she had anything to fear from that particular professor anyway. When there was a sharp rap against the door she looked up curiously. 

"Enter."

That guy came in, this time dressed in a deep burgundry shirt and his usual black slacks. Yet again she felt a bit stunned by the sight of him looking like a real snack. He moved inside and closed the door behind him with his black eyes fixed on her. A downright predatory smile grew on his face as he moved towards the bed, which sent a shiver down her spine as it closely reminded her of a large wildcat on the prowl. 

"Ah, I see you've been waiting for me," he purred in his usual arrogant tone. 

"Mh," she hummed and decided to ignore him to spare herself the headache.

Shiina scolled down on her phone, barely scanning the titles of her mails, just so she had something to distract her from this menace. 

"How rude," he huffed. "Ignoring your customer in favor of that severely outdated phone."

"Why do you have to keep harping on about manners?" She sighed as she put the phone down on the nighttable next to her.

"Because I can't help but notice the absence of yours," he retorted a bit sourly as he slipped out of his pants. 

Shiina snorted and tried to smother the small grin that grew on her face. Apparently not well enough, as his eyes narrowed a little. 

"I don't think that this is funny."

"I do," she replied easily and folded her hands over her stomach. "Complaining about a whore's manners. How odd."

"Ah?" He paused and looked at her curiously. "You consider yourself one?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's a job, not a state of existence."

Now it was his turn to snort. "I would strongly disagree."

Shiina watched him dump his black boxers on her vanity chair and quietly admired his back muscles, feeling distantly serene despite the insult in his words. Either he spent a lot of time in the gym or he'd simply won the genetic lottery. Maybe both. No, no, definitely both. When he turned around she was careful to put on a neutral expression. Knowing what was to come meant she didn't bother putting the tape on her nipples. It felt surreal to lie there under his scrutinizing stare, while he was wholly naked and apparently completely unbothered by it. She sighed and glanced to the side. 

"Well?"

"Honestly," he muttered as he began to crawl across the bed. "You should consider yourself lucky."

"And why is that?" She asked and raised a brow at him. 

"Because," he murmured and leaned in. "I'm here again."

Shiina exhaled sharply through her nose and turned her mouth out of reach, feeling hot breath fan across her cheek instead. Gooseflesh broke out all over her body when he lowered himself ontop of her. His body heat was surreal and instantly began to warm up her cool skin. 

"Get that thong off, will you?" He murmured against her cheek. 

She swallowed dryly when she felt his nose brush her skin as his lips ghosted along the line of her jaw. 

"How?" She muttered before she gently pushed at his shoulders. "Let me up."

"Hm, no."

"What kind of game are you playing?" She complained softly when he grabbed the side of her jaw a bit too firmly. 

A soft breath escaped her when he nosed the spot below her ear before a hot tongue traced a wet path up her neck. It was a weirdly intimate and almost animalistic gesture. When sharp teeth traced her skin along the wet trail she shuddered and felt her pulse jump at the oddness of it all, which yet somehow managed to turn her on. 

"What are you doing?" She whispered again and wrapped a hand around his wrist. 

"You told me not to bite you," he replied almost petulantly. 

"So you.. ah.."

"Even though you like it," he continued with a hint of triumph in his voice. "Why hold back?"

"How am I su-supposed to explain .. ah!"

"Don't you have make up for that?"

"I don't wear it to bed."

"Hn."

"Nghhyaa!" She squeaked when he unexpectedly moved back and tickled the sensitive undersides of her thighs. 

She lifted her legs to evade the attack and tried to roll away, but he grabbed both of them and held them firmly up in the air. Shiina shifted on her back with a slightly uncomfortable expression, as she didn't like how vulnerable this position made her feel. He smirked down at her with his unreadable eyes and demonstratively ran his hands down her legs until he reached her thong. 

"I have to do everything, it seems," he observed calmly as he pulled it up. 

"You and your twisted games," she muttered and considered whether he'd leave if she sneakily kicked him in the nuts and made it look like an accident. 

"I really don't see what you're complaining about, little rabbit," he said patiently and simply tossed the thong over his left shoulder. "You enjoy my games, don't you?"

Heat crawled up her neck, because he was right. That didn't mean she had to agree, though! Shiina turned her head to the side with a pout and glared at the red lampscreen of the small bedside table. 

"Maybe," she muttered under her breath.

Two long elegant fingers took a hold of her chin and moved her head back to face him. A wicked gleam danced in the black dephts of his eyes and Shiina felt another shiver go down her spine, because she suddenly felt like this guy might be more dangerous than she thought. The first time she'd looked at him she could already tell that there was a certain edge of danger around him, but she'd assumed it was just the arrogance of a rich guy who could and would ruin his enemies' lives. Now, she didn't feel so sure. 

"What was that?"

"I said-"

Her cellphone chose that moment to ding and her eyes widened with excitement when she recognized the sound of an incoming email. Her mind instantly returned to college and she turned on her side, reaching eagerly for her phone. Unfortunately he was faster. There was a small frown on his face as he stared down at her with a judgemental look and her phone in his hand. 

"Hey!" She protested and frowned right back. "Give me my phone! I've been waiting for an important email!"

The plastic casing of her phone creaked pitifully when his grip around it tightened and Shiina's eyes widened in alarm as she glanced between it and his face. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and stared hard at him.

"Give it back."

"This is it," he said flatly and dropped the phone.

Shiina gasped when it simply dropped on the floor besides the back with a loud smack. "What the fu-!"

"I've had it with your incessant rudeness," he continued over her loud protest and put his hand flat on her chest before he forcefully pushed her down on the mattress. "You need to be taught a lesson."

"I don't!" Shiina snapped furiously. "Get your fucking hands off me! If my phone's broken I swear to god!"

Once more ignoring her words he pinned her with his entire bodyweight, which pretty much squeezed the wind out of her lungs, and pushed her wrists down on the mattress besides her head. She struggled against him with increasing fury while he regarded her calmly. 

"Get off! You goddamn psychotic-!!"

"Do not finish that sentence," he said with perfect calm. 

Shiina forgot how to breathe. He'd clamped one of his hands over her mouth and it was a hard grip, one that wasn't playing around. His other hand crept around her throat and squeezed harder and harder, which made it impossible to talk. Nevermind that it felt like this was going to leave bruises, nevermind the sudden chill in the room, Shiina's entire body had frozen up in sudden terror. The look in his eyes was absent, as if he wasn't entirely there. Issues. This guy had serious issues. Issues which she might've triggered with her careless choice of words. Well, fucking shit. Her lungs were craving air and a tremor began to make her tremble all over. Suddenly he blinked and released her neck. It ached and prickled, but she barely noticed in her greed to take deep breaths through her nose. Whatever goodwill she might've had towards him had all but vanished. If she never saw this guy again once it was over she wouldn't shed a single tear. He could've snapped her neck, he would've been perfectly capable of it. The thought sent a chill down her spine. 

"No. No, no, don't be afraid," he suddenly murmured in a consternated tone and leaned down to nose at the side of her jaw again. "I would never hurt you."

It was such an absurd statement that it almost made her laugh. Shiina refrained out of serious concern for her wellbeing. Her heart was pounding too fast and she felt as if he'd squeezed the words right out of her, along with her breath. 

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel really good now." 

Thankfully he didn't much look at her face after slipping inside. Without a condom on, but Shiina felt entirely disinclined to complain. She went through the motions as was expected of her and it wasn't hard to pretend that it felt good, because it did. Inside, however, she just felt cold. There wasn't much to be said after he was done. He got dressed quickly and Shiina picked up her phone without sparing him a glance. Seeing the sender of the email filled her with a trace of warmth at last. It was filled with genuine praise and compliments. A tiny miniscule smile grew on her face as she read his gushing. The door clicked shut and she barely registered that he'd left. Shiina went over the words thrice before she let out a shuddering exhale and turned the phone off. 

"Kakashi, I have to speak with-"

"Ah! Kagura! Just the girl I was looking for. Let's talk for a second," Kakashi said with one of his fake squinty eyed smiles as they met halfway on the stairs. 

Her brows twitched down. He waved for her to follow after passing her and going back up to the first floor. She let out a small sigh and followed him. When he got like that there was no point in arguing. Clearly whatever he was about to tell her meant business. They went into one of the other's currently unused rooms and he faced her with a slightly more genuine, shit-eating grin once she'd closed the door. 

"Whatever you did to Mr. Uchiha left an impression," he began right away. "You know who he is, right? Owns the half of town that the Senjus don't. So imagine my delight that you've caught his fancy! Well done!"

"Yeah, about that," she muttered and rubbed her elbow. 

"Hm?" He asked and tilted his head to the side. 

"I want to drop him," Shiina said without preamble. 

"What?!" Kakashi gaped at her. "Could you... could you elaborate?!"

She looked to the side and grit her teeth. "Look, he's not right in the head. I really don't wanna deal with that psycho again. Before you ask, I won't recommend somebody else to take his business either."

"What? But.. Are you sure? What did he do?" Kakashi asked quickly with a small frown and a disturbed expression. 

Shiina almost told him that first of all he violated the house rules by fucking her raw, but something made her hesitate. Instead she stared hard at Kakashi, who looked confused and mildly alarmed.

"I'm not gonna service him again. Take it or leave it. We both know that I don't need this job that badly."

"Right," he replied slowly. "If you're certain."

Shiina nodded curtly and glanced at the clock. "Mind if I go home early?"

"By all means," he replied and raised a brow. "Would you talk to Tsunade instead, though?"

"Bye," she replied curtly and turned on her heels. 

The last thing she wanted to do was recount exactly what had freaked her out so much. In retrospect he hadn't been all that violent or abusive, but the experience still left her rattled. At least at home she'd have some peace to think things through. Was the extra money really worth the hassle? It was just extra cash, since her parents paid for her flat. Perhaps she'd simply underestimated the dangers of sex work.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck," she said with flat disbelief once she entered her workroom the next evening. "What's all this shit?!"

Kakashi looked around as well with an uneasy expression. Dozens of rose bouquets had been placed around the room, two different boxes of pricey chocolates sat on her vanity and some sick, demented psychopath had put a life sized teddy bear onto her bed. Shiina turned towards him after she managed to pick her jaw off the floor.

"Well?!"

"All of this stuff appeared shortly after I informed Mr. Uchiha that you wouldn't be servicing him anymore," he replied carefully. 

Shiina pinched the bridge of her nose. What the fuck. The vast majority of the roses were varying shades of pink, but there were a handful of purple and salmon colored ones each as well. Shiina had no idea what to make of that, but she remembered Sakura talking about flower language at one point. Was that it? Could be, given that he was a rich guy with probably too much time on his hands. Most of all, this chaotic overabundance of gifts was.. unsettling. She gave Kakashi a judgemental stare.

"I told you. I told you he wasn't right in the head."

"I know," the silver haired man sighed. "Do you want me to toss them out?"

"No!" She cried instantly. "That'd be a horrible waste!"

"So you wanna keep them?" He asked and raised a brow. "What will your other clients say?"

"Ugh. I don't know. I'll give them to the others," she groaned and glared at the teddy bear. "You can toss that thing away!"

"Actually, I'd like to give it to my best friend's child," he replied slowly and eyed the bear. "If you don't mind."

"Knock yourself out," she muttered and left the room to go fetch herself a cup of coffee in the lounge behind the main room. 

It was good stuff and she began to calm down while she sat on the black leather couch and sipped the sweet, sweet elixir of life. It was half past seven, she noticed absently. There wasn't much going on during the week since most clients came in on weekends. The fucking roses were the final straw and she decided to take Friday and Saturday off. Since she didn't work on Sundays anyway she'd get a nice long weekend all for herself and her lovely boyfriend. It had been way too long since they got to spend time with each other anyway. Perhaps next week she could focus on growing her roster of regulars. Slowly but surely the situation lost its creepiness and she began to smile faintly at how utterly cliché this was. As if he'd genuinely never had any meaningful relationship with a woman before and only knew about them what he learned from watching shitty romcoms. Roses, chocolates and a teddy bear. She snorted into her coffee cup. Her phone began to vibrate on the table and she picked it up curiously. An unknown number was calling her. Her thumb hesitated over the button for a moment before she accepted the call. 

"Hello?"

"Did you like my presents?"

"How did you get this number?" Shiina asked and narrowed her eyes at the modern art picture hanging on the opposite wall. 

"It seems you underestimate me," he chuckled. "Don't you know who I am?"

"What do you want?" 

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No. Didn't Kakashi tell you that I'm done?"

"Yes, yes, he might've mentioned something like that," he replied airily. "But you'll find that I can be very persistent when I want something."

"Too fucking bad," she growled and put her cup down with an angry clack. 

"Would it help if I supplied you with a list of words that I don't like?"

She blinked incredulously. Was he really serious right now or was this an elaborate joke? Who had a list of words that made them go berserk? It was pure sociopathy mixed in with an extremely orderly nature. So absurd it was funny. Shiina snorted and scratched her hairline under the wig. 

"No, that's... Listen. I'm done talking to you. It's clear that you're the ruder one between us. I'm neither into choking nor non-consensual sex."

"Ah, but you did moan quite a bit too much for that," he pointed out immediately. 

"That's besides the point! Jesus, do you ever listen to yourself?! Don't send me any more stuff. And stop trying to contact me!"

Shiina heard a distant ding over the line and then the constant background noise faded. Her heart was beating too fast and she was clutching onto her phone for dear life. Hearing his voice again really wasn't doing her any favors. 

"No," he replied calmly. 

Shiina grit her teeth. Frustration and alarm were warring inside her chest. What had she done wrong?! Why was he suddenly so obsessed with her? She'd done her research. The Uchiha clan was old money with influence that reached far across the world. It was easy to believe that somebody from that family would rightly assume that nobody could deny him anything. Shiina was no one's slave, however. This much entitled pigheadedness triggered her own stubbornness and defiance. A few of the older women had talked about ways to get rid of overzealous customers once and she gathered that prideful guys like him hated nothing more than being ridiculed. It was a dangerous move that could very well backfire, but what options did she have? Besides, Shiina had never been the type to just lay down and take an insult. Time for some payback. She narrowed her eyes and smirked cruelly at the wall as she rallied every bit of venom she had. 

"Take a hint, buddy. You're boring and arrogant as fuck," she sneered and put as much cutting condescension into her voice as she could. "I'm done humoring your sorry rich boy ass and I'd rather focus on my sane customers from now on, so bye!"

With that she hung up. Shiina sucked in a deep breath before she let out a nervous chuckle. Alright? Had that done the trick? Surely... Surely if he had any pride he wouldn't call her back. Right? A shiver ran down her spine as she felt her gut churn with worry. S-surely that hadn't been a mistake? Chewing on her lower lip she opened her messenger app and looked for Sakura's number.

'U know about flower language right?'

'Yeah? Not everything but yea. Y?'

'What do pink roses mean?'

'Oooooh! Shhiiiiiinnaaaaaaa!'

'Cmon pls'

'Pink means desire I think. Lemme google that for u'  
'Yea, desire'

'Ok and purple?'

'Purple??? sec'  
'Ok what shade?'

Shiina furrowed her brows. 'Light purple'

'Ooo says here it means love at first sight. Nice'

'And salmon?' She typed slowly, feeling her heart pound unpleasantly against her ribcage.

'Wtf babe. Whats this about?? Wanna tell me smth?'

'Sakura plks'

'enthusiasm, excitement, desire. Who sent u roses???'

'Nobody,' she typed with gritted teeth and closed the app. 

Love at first sight. What the fuck? She shook her head at the realization that he was crazier than she thought. Shiina leaned back on the couch and hugged herself. It was really stupid, but her heart just refused to stop pounding. Maybe it had been wrong to be so cruel to him? Perhaps he was just a lonely lunatic looking for love in all the wrong places? She glanced to the side and bit the inside of her cheek. There was no way he didn't get the message now. Perhaps it really was a good idea to take the weekend off. Perhaps it would be even better to take the entire next week off. That guy didn't know where she lived, so if she didn't come here he might give it up. Kakashi agreed that it would be for the best, now that he'd seen how weird that guy was, even though she didn't explicitly say it was because of Madara. 

She returned home after her shift was over and showered, noticing sadly that Hashirama was once again absent. His work at the university often kept him busy as he also volunteered to write for a scientific journal published by its own book company. Research and writing papers took their toll, added to that the papers and tests he had to grade. Other women might get jealous if their boyfriends often stayed late at work, but Shiina was a hundred percent sure that he wasn't cheating. The Hashirama she knew and loved was loyal with every fibre of his being. She glanced at the picture on her nighttable as she rubbed lotion into her skin. It was taken at a local fair and showed her smiling brightly side by side with Hashirama, who'd wrapped an arm around her middle and beamed at the camera with his thousand watt smile. It tugged at her heart and she smiled fondly. He was the one. It didn't get better than that. Once she'd slipped into her nightdress she picked up her phone and opened the messenger app. 

'I miss you,' she wrote to him. 'Gonna take next week off of work.'

'Nice! I'll have a thorough look at my schedule and find every free minute to spend with you <3'

Shiina smiled. 'Hey. I love you.'

'Love you too, Shiina.'

Shiina spent her free Friday lounging in front of the tv, eating chocolate and trying hard not to think about her trouble at work at all. Given that she only glanced at her phone when it started to ring around noon, she felt rather successful. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagura," Kakashi drawled. "Sorry to bother you on your day off."

"Huh?" She muttered. "What do you want?"

"There's something we have to discuss."

She sat up straight on her couch and frowned as she muted the tv. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Yeah, well. It's important. Not just to you, but to all of us. Look, I know you said you wouldn't take Mr. Uchiha again-"

"I won't," she snapped instantly. "I refuse!"

"And I get why, I truly do," he replied soothingly. 

"But?!"

"He called me. Let me finish please; he wants to book you for the entire next week."

"What?" Shiina breathed. "He.. what? Can he do that?"

"It's.. unusual," he replied slowly. "An unprecedented case, if you will. He's offering a lot of money for your time. I said I'd have to ask you first."

"How much?" She asked quietly.

"A lot."

She wanted to ask if it was more than she made in a month or more than the entire house made in a month, but refrained due to his unusually tight-lipped reply. Clearly it was a lot. Not enough to make her want to give up on the chance to spend some quality time with Hashirama, though. 

"Tell him no," she decided. 

"Kagura..."

"Goodbye," she replied politely and hung up. 

A tiny little part of her felt guilty, but most of her didn't. It just wasn't worth it. Shiina settled back into the couch and grabbed the remote. The phone rang again and she flinched, glaring down at the offending device and contemplating tossing it away. 

"What?" She hissed into the speaker after picking up. 

"He -fuck, Kagura-," Kakashi muttered into the phone. "I got him on my other phone right now. He's doubled his offer."

"What!?" She gaped in shock. 

"We're talking about an astronomical sum for six days," he almost pleaded. "At least consider it before you say no."

"How much?!" She demanded firmly. 

Kakashi sighed. "More than we make in half a year."

"Fuck," she breathed.

The Golden Lotus wasn't exactly small and made good money. Not great, but good. Tsunade herself said so and she had to know. Half a year's worth of their collective earnings was a shit ton of ryo all at once. Knowing Kakashi he'd surely invest it into improving the brothel, which would benefit everyone. That was why she hesitated. 

"Kagura?"

"I don't know about this," she muttered. "An entire week is a long time to spend with a stranger. How'd that even work?"

She heard him inhale sharply across the line. "Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief. "Sir, are you- Yes, I know, I know of course. No, you're absolutely correct. I'll- yes. I'll tell her."

Heart jumping in her chest she held her breath as she listened to Kakashi talk to him. She strained her ears, trying to catch just a hint of his voice, but couldn't hear anything. Half a year's worth of ryo. Shiina swallowed hard. He'd make her pay for her words. That guy was crazy, but.. also crazy good in bed.. 

"Kagura please," Kakashi pleaded desperately. "He's fucking _tripled_ the fucking sum!"

"I want a new coffee machine in the lounge."

"...Deal."

"And three new washing machines, let's toss out the old ones. And-"

"Hey now," he laughed nervously. "So what's your answer?"

"I.. jeez, fine. I'll do it."

"Great! Hang on, I'll tell him the good news."

Shiina closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. It would be a logistical nightmare. How was she supposed to explain this to Hashirama?! No, this was a dumb idea.

"Kakashi, wait!" She hurried to say, but he was talking in the distance and obviously didn't hear her.

Probably put down the phone, she thought grimly. Her heart was pounding again. What in the hell did she just agree to? There was a rustle on the other end and then Kakashi was back.

"Okay listen, he wants you at his place during the entire week."

"Fuck," she groaned. "If he ends up murdering me you're not invited to the funeral."

"Don't be such a pessimist," he chuckled. "I'll give you my private number. Call immediately if he does anything untoward. You're also free to leave anytime if you get uncomfortable. Don't worry about losing us money."

"Even that much money?" She asked shrewdly and stared up at the ceiling.

"Even then," he replied in a serious tone. "Your well-being matters more to me.... And besides I don't need the legal trouble."

"Thanks," she replied quietly. "You're a good boss."

"I wouldn't go that far," he replied lightly. 

"How am I supposed to tell my boyfriend?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something. Hell, isn't he always absent anyway?"

"He just works a lot..."

"I remember that's what you said during your interview," he said slowly. "That's why you could work at my cafe so easily."

"Yeah," Shiina muttered. 

"You'll find an excuse," he said confidently. "Thank you for your service, Sh- I mean, Kagura. I'll make it up to you, promise."

"You'd better," she muttered and hung up. "Fuck."

Shiina stared at nothing as she loosely held her phone in her palm. Fuck. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she didn't even need to make up excuses. On Sunday afternoon Hashirama called her and, in an utterly heartbroken tone, told her about a surprise week-long golfing trip he'd been invited on by the university director himself to celebrate his latest award-winning article. That one had gained international recognition and made him insanely proud, and her of him. 

"No, it's fine, baby," she muttered, lying in bed with the phone wedged between her ear and the pillow. 

"It's not," he replied sadly. "I would've rather spend time with you. You know, I feel awful for neglecting you so much."

Shiina pressed her lips together and grit her teeth. His side of the bed was always cold. How long had it been since they spent time together outside of uni? For some stupid reason her eyes began to sting.

"S'fine," she mumbled. "There's always next time, right?"

"There will be," he promised fiercely. "I swear it, Shiina. I'm going to find a way to make room for you, no matter what. It's the least an amazing woman like you deserves."

"Hashi...," she mumbled. "I'm not that great."

"Nonsense," he exclaimed. "Really, that's nonsense. You're amazing. Your patience, your love, your belief in me... It means more than I can say. I love you."

"Hngh," she grit out and clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle a sob. 

More than she deserved. He was too good for her. Hadn't she just sold her body to the highest bidder today? If he knew he certainly wouldn't call her great ever again. The thought made her tear up for real.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is where the nonconsensual stuff happens. If you cannot stomach it, then skip to the next chapter, I guess. It's pretty mild though, because I'm not actually into BDSM.

Kakashi gave her the address and enough money to pay for a taxi. Shiina stared at the increasingly green landscape as it took her out of the city and into the suburbs. Past those was where the forest began. They drove through the thick trees for a while until he took a right turn down a dirt path into the forest. The bumpy path jostled her around until they arrived at a metal gate that was at the forefront of a huge frontyard consisting of unreal looking emerald grass. A few foreign, artfully tended and shaped trees served as eyecatchers, other than that there was nothing. Other than the looming mansion several hundred feet down a gravel path cutting the lawn in half. The scenery was beautiful, but lifeless. The taxi stopped at the gate and the driver raised a brow at her through the back mirror.

"End of the road, ma'am."

"Thanks," she muttered, paid and climbed out with her suitcase in hand. 

A small silver metal plate was let in one of the stone posts that held the cast iron gate and she pushed a small unmarked button below a speaker. Moments later a polite voice answered. 

"Hello there, who's speaking?"

Shiina blinked in surprise at the polite, perfectly hospitable voice. "Uh, hi, I'm.. Kagura. Mr. Uchiha is expecting me."

"Ah, I see. One moment please."

True enough, few seconds later the metal gate began to open automatically. Shiina cast a look over her shoulder at the retreating taxi and briefly considered running after it. There was being stupid and then there was running headlong into a trap. She shivered and slowly began to make her way down the gravel path. How old was the mansion? It was difficult to judge, considering how well-kept it was. Whoever was the groundskeeper was worth their money for sure. She looked around at the picture perfect grass, which had been trimmed down low enough to make for a golf course, and wondered if anyone ever sat foot on it. Madara wasn't married and she highly doubted that he had children. Her research brought up a few articles about a deadly incident during a wartime employment in the Land of Clouds in which an Uchiha Izuna had died. It was either his brother or cousin, she didn't clearly remember. What stuck with her was that he'd been committed to rehab for his drug abuse around the same time. That would explain his weird behaviour, though it made her uneasy to think that he might have relapsed. She knocked the large brass doorknob and waited. Damn, but it was cold out here in the countryside. Shivering, she pulled her black cardigan closer around her. She hadn't seen the point in coming here in her usual working garb and picked normal clothes instead. Though she still wore the wig, because it gave her the illusion that her real identity was safe from him. A friendly older butler opened the door and nodded at her. 

"Miss Kagura, I presume. The master is waiting for you in the livingroom."

"I see."

"Please follow me."

It was exactly how she'd imagined an insanely rich guy's mansion. Not like the chrome, glass and high tech monstrosity that was the Uchiha Tower domineering Konoha's skyline, but exactly how all the Gothic Horror novel's she'd read described the reclusive undead count's mansion. Persian carpets, marble stairs and statues, heavy velvet curtains, lots of polished dark brown wood, oil paintings of long dead family members on the walls, an honest to god suit of armor. She regarded the dark red plates uneasily as the butler led her into the large livingroom, only lit by the fire roaring in a large fireplace. He was the first thing she noticed, since her curious gaze was attracted to him as if drawn by a magnet. Sitting in a huge armchair with his legs crossed loosely and his hands folded on his lap, at an angle that ominously cast half of his face in shadow. She didn't like the blank look on his face and when she hesitantly stepped closer she fancied she could see flames reflected in his dark eyes. The butler behind her retreated politely out of the room, or maybe he just knew what was good for him. The silence between them stretched like bubblegum and Shiina began to feel nervous for real. It was impossible to tell what went on in that brain of his. After what felt like endless moments of suspense he finally tilted his head to the side. 

"You've been a very bad pet," he said in a conversational tone. 

Shiina deeply, truly regretted coming here. She inhaled, gripped the handle of her suitcase and turned around on her heels.

"Nope, fuck this. I'm leaving," she replied evenly. "Keep your money."

"Ah, a few hundred thousand ryo more or less don't really matter to me," he said and she heard the distinct rustle of clothes as he got up. "What matters are manners, plain and simple."

"Not this again!" She hissed through clenched teeth and began to walk towards the door. "I'm so done with your bullshit, for real!"

Footsteps followed her, first across the carpet and then over the stone floor. It made the hairs at the back of her neck rise and her heart start to pound. She grabbed the doorhandle and froze when she felt hot breath against the back of her head. Even at a distance she could still feel the warmth that radiated from his body. It made gooseflesh break out on her arms. 

"You complained of boredom, yes?" He asked politely, right into her ear.

"I.. ah.. t-that was..."

Quite suddenly he grabbed her, restrained her arms with ease and pressed a wet cloth against her mouth and nose. Her eyes flew open in shock and she struggled, coughing at the acrid smell that instantly began to make her dizzy. What the fuck! What the- No! 

When she came to it was slow and groggy. Almost immediately she realized that something was very wrong. For one, she couldn't see a damn thing due to a blindfold that had been tied around her eyes. Then, everything else. She tried to move, but all of her limbs had been restrained somehow and, much to her horror, it felt as if she was suspended in the air by some sort of broad bonds that felt similar to seatbelts. What was he planning to do to her?! She tried to move her legs, but they too were bound and spread apart for a very clear purpose. She let out a shaky breath and felt panic seize her.

"H-hello?" She called. "Untie me! This isn't funny!"

"No, it's not meant to be," Madara answered nonchalantly from somewhere nearby. 

"Seriously, let me down!" She hissed. "I don't wanna be part of your sick and twisted games! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You're cute when you're angry," he chuckled.

Shiina flinched when she felt his fingers trail down her flank. Slowly her fear gave way to genuine anger. 

"You disgusting piece of shit! Let me down!" She snarled all of a sudden and struggled hard against the restraints. "I've had it! I've fucking had it! This is the last straw! I'm going to fucking sue you if you keep this shit up! No, I'm gonna fucking report your psychotic ass to the goddamn police! I'll-!"

Something hard and round was suddenly shoved into her mouth, making her gag and flinch. He tied whatever it was – Ballgag? She thought in disbelief- roughly at the back of her head and then she could do nothing but struggle and rally against this kind of treatment in impotent fury. 

"I thought you know that I don't like that word," he said in a cool tone. "This won't do, pet. I had planned to take you somewhere really special at the end of our week, but I'm afraid your utter lack of manners will spoil the experience for both of us. I think it's high time I made good on my word to teach you a lesson."

Shiina cursed at him violently, but most of her words didn't make it past the plastic ball. She flinched when she felt something hard and rigid being poked at her bare entrance. No. Surely.. Her brows furrowed and she grimaced when it pushed in further. Felt like plastic, so a dildo? A big one. It hurt to be spread so abruptly by something far bigger than any normal dick she'd taken so far. That fucking asshole! It hurt and burned as it pushed in further and further. What the hell kind of dildo was this?! A horse cock or something? Her breathing quickened as she desperately panted against the burning pain. She'd never felt so full before and it just kept on pushing in all the way until she flinched as it hit resistance deep inside. Her eyes widened behind the blindfold and she tensed all over. No fucking way! All the way to her cervix. At least he stopped there and didn't try to push further. She squirmed uncomfortably and clenched around that massive intrusion. No freaking way, she couldn't take this, it was too big! He had to take it out, he had to- It started to vibrate and the shock of the sudden stimulation made her want to curl in on herself. Shiina let out a muffled gasp when that huge thing began to massage her inner walls. At least it distracted her from the burn, which started to lessen. 

"Now I have to go and respond to some urgent business emails. I'll just leave you here... to enjoy yourself."

"No!" She gasped out in a muffled voice. "I can't- Take it out-!!!"

He tutted at her. "No. You're staying here until I believe you've had enough."

And how the fuck was he going to determine when she had enough?! Shiina already felt at her limit. Blindfolded, restrained and gagged in some pervert's basement with a huge dildo stretching her out. This wasn't what she signed up for! That godforsaken thing seemed to have various modes of vibration that changed periodically. She hated how her body started to respond to the stimulus, despite the utter indignity of the situation. She listened to his retreating footsteps with growing despair. No! He couldn't be serious! She struggled in vain against the study restraints, but being suspended in mid-air made it even more of an excercise in futility than it already was. Kakashi was a dead man for talking her into this. Shiina let out a shaky groan when the dildo began to pulse rhythmically. Already she began to grow wet from the constant stimulation. It began to feel better and better as her body grew used to the size of it. The tip was constantly pushing against her cervix, vibrating against that sensitive spot in a way that made her breath stutter. Her bound thighs quivered as she felt the stirrings of arousal begin to unfurl inside her belly. She bit down hard on the gag and squeezed her eyes shut, because that was just giving in. 

She tried to last as long as she could, but eventually she couldn't fight against the orgasm building up inside her anymore. Her toes curled in delight, more and more juices squeezed out past the thick dildo, ran freely down her pussy and dripped down on the floor. It was humiliating in the extreme when she came, shuddering all over and letting out muffled moans past the ballgag. It didn't stop, it just kept on vibrating and not much later wrenched a fast and hard second orgasm out of her. Shiina squirmed when the stimulation didn't stop, torturing her overstimulated sex. Slowly it dawned on her that this was his punishment. He wanted to make her suffer. Tears began to prick at the corner of her eyes after the third orgasm. It was too much, the stimulation was too much, making her insides melt and her brain hazy. She moaned and cried out shamelessly, writhing in the restraints at the continous mix of torture and bliss. So much slick was drooling out of her that it felt as if she'd peed herself. Shiina groaned helplessly and let her head drop forward as her overheated sex kept clenching convulsively around the dildo. It was heaven and hell at the same time. Tears continued to leak from her eyes as she kept on screaming and moaning in ecstasy, shuddering and writhing as it wrenched orgasm after orgasm out of her until she totally lost herself in the sensations. There was no way to tell how much time had passed, but eventually her nether regions began to grow numb, yet she couldn't stop coming over and over again. Shiina was well and truly past the point of breaking when she heard a door open. A pleased hum made he raise her head a little. 

"My my. Would you look at this," he said as his footsteps approached her. "'Fucked silly' is such a good look on you, pet."

Shiina let out a whimper when he cupped the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He dragged it down to her lips, where he pushed until she opened her mouth. 

"Now, pet, let's see if you've learned anything from this. Do you want me to fuck you?"

She shuddered weakly and grit her teeth. Her nether regions were numb and throbbing, sweat and tears coated her face in a salty layer and she'd never felt so powerless before. All she could really do right now was play along, lest he heap more abuse onto her. She lowered her head again and bit back a sob.

"Yes please...," she mumbled past the gag.

"What? I can't hear you," he muttered and unfastened the ballgag. "What do you want?"

"Please... fuck me..," she whimpered and swallowed the spit that had gathered in her mouth.

"Mh, pet. You really know how to seduce a man."

Shiina flinched when she felt him begin to pull out the dildo. Once it was out she let out a shuddering exhale of relief. Its absence made her feel downright empty. She flinched again when she felt something cool being smeared over her pussy and all around her entrance without warning, but it was quite a relief on her overheated skin. 

"It is not in my nature to be cruel," he told her quietly as he rubbed whatever it was in. 

Shiina didn't feel inclined to reply, choosing instead to wholly focus on the sensation of the cooling substance. It was better than nothing, after all. She kept quiet when she felt the tip of his dick slide inside. After that massive dildo it didn't even feel like an intrusion and that made her feel just a little bit disgusted at herself. Apparently he'd coated his dick with the cooling substance as well, since he slid in smoothly and the cooling sensation spread along into her stretched channel. She kept quiet as he fucked her and his groans told her that it must feel really good. Wet squelching sounds accompanied every hard thrust. It was no wonder since the mix of her juices and the gel filled her insides. She couldn't really feel anything down there anymore, but apparently her body did, since it grew heated once again and yet another orgasm slowly began to build up in her belly. 

"Do you want me to come inside you?" He asked in between quiet pants.

"Yes," she grit out and squeezed her eyes shut. "Please."

"Good girl," he huffed and tightened his grip on her hips. 

Her breathing quickened until she started to pant. It was quite different to be fucked by him and so much better than that dildo. He kept hitting all her sensitive spots and though she didn't fully feel it, it still sent small jolts of pleasure through her. He chuckled suddenly. 

"Wow, you're already addicted to the feeling of my cock inside you, aren't you? Your pussy is getting so wet again even though you're totally exhausted."

"That's.. not..!" She gasped and moaned loudly when he hit a spot that sent a hot jolt straight to her belly. 

"Well then, I'll give you another sensation to grow addicted to," he murmured right next to her ear after leaning in. 

Shiina let out a choked squeal when he slammed into her, driving his dick so deep inside she felt it hit her cervix. Then he came, spurting hot semen directly into her womb. Shiina gasped and felt her eyes roll up into the back of her head. It was too much, the sensation was driving her beyond the edge. A blinding orgasm shuddered through her exhausted body, overwhelming her senses. When she came to again she immediately frowned at the pressure in her head and realized shortly after that it was because her upper body was hanging lower than her legs. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to raise her head. 

"Ah, back among the living?" He asked casually. 

"Please untie me," she replied weakly. "This position is.."

"Yes, I know. I merely didn't want to deprieve you of the sensation."

"What sens- ugh!" She grunted when she heard a whirring sound and felt her upper body being lifted into the air, which prompted the blood to rush into her legs, making her dizzy. 

It wasn't just blood. Shiina blinked hard and gasped when she felt thick globs of liquid drip out of her, running down her legs in a slow slide. It was a mixture of come, her own juices and the cooling substance and together it formed a sticky, thick liquid. Her lips trembled and her thighs quivered as it slowly, but steadily dripped out of her cunt, which spasmed and clenched at the sensation. 

"Doesn't it feel nice, pet?" He asked silkily. 

Shiina grit her teeth and swallowed. It was better just to say what he wanted to hear, she thought in defeat. And it did feel kind of hot, in a very very weird and wrong way. 

"Yes," she murmured and lowered her head. 

"Aren't you glad that your punishment is getting to enjoy yourself?" He asked, this time with a hint of danger in his voice.

It seemed he was still angry. Shiina trembled and swallowed hard. It was obvious what was expected of her and fighting against it was pointless. There was no getting out of here unless she played along. 

"Yes, thank you."

A warm hand took a hold of her chin and lifted her head. "Have you learned your lesson, pet?"

"I have," she replied shakily. "I'll be good now, I promise!"

"How good?" He murmured into her cheek. 

An icy shiver ran down her spine. What more did he want?! Hadn't she been humiliated enough yet?! No, it seemed he wanted nothing less than total submission. Her eyes began to sting and a tremble ran through her. 

"I'll... I w-won't ask you to wear a c-condom anymore," she sobbed. "A-and I won't call you.. that w-word anymore.. or any others you don't l-like.."

"Mh hm, good," he hummed contently as he unfastened the restraints on her legs. 

They felt like putty and barely held her up. Her insides hurt and she felt beyond desolate. There were restraints around her torso, her arms and hands. Once he'd removed them all she wobbled on her feet and nearly fell, but he wrapped a strong arm around her and pressed her against his chest. With his free hand he pulled down the blindfold. Shiina kept her eyes closed against the sudden assault of light, which prompted more tears to run down her cheeks freely. When she blinked rapidly his white dress shirt was the first thing she saw and it made her stomach turn for some reason. A sob tore its way out of her and she quickly pressed a hand against her mouth, but it couldn't stop her from shaking. 

"No, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he muttered with consternated frustration. 

If it wasn't for his arm she might've seriously just dropped to the floor. He put a hand on the back of her head and pushed it against his chest. This was the worst. She just wanted to go home to Hashirama. Instead she was stuck with this insane man. 

"Shh, pet. Let's get you cleaned up," he sighed and began to more or less drag her out of the room, since her feet weren't really cooperating. "I think we should call it a day."

She didn't expect him to mean it literally, but he did drag her into a bathroom and sit her down in a bathtub after drawing a bath. More than that, he undressed as well and climbed in behind her. Shiina tensed, but all he did was wash her back with a sponge. 

"Won't you take off that wig now?" He murmured soothingly. "Your scalp must be sweaty."

What was the use? Shiina grit her teeth in misery and began to pull out the two hair pins she used to fix it in place before tossing them on the floor, along with the wig and wig cap. It did feel way better when it was off, but it also felt like stripping off another layer of protection. He inhaled sharply and slowly ran his fingers through her real hair. 

"White?" He murmured in awe. "You dyed it white? The color really suits you, pet. It looks beautiful."

"Thank you," she muttered miserably and hugged her knees to her chest. 

Shiina didn't protest when he began to rub shampoo into her hair and work it in. The way he massaged her scalp felt heavenly and she closed her eyes with a small sigh. Psychopath or no, he really knew what he was doing there. Gradually, her shoulders began to relax. Her brows twitched in surprise when she felt him kiss the back of her neck. 

"That's right, relax. I'm not a brute," he murmured against her skin before he kissed the tops of her shoulders. 

Shiina found it difficult to believe him, given what he'd done to her, but felt it safer not to point that out. He used the hose to wash the shampoo out and then settled back against the rim of the tub. One of his arm snaked around her middle and pulled her flush against his chest. Then he rested his chin on her left shoulder. Shiina looked down at the foamy water, at his legs bracketing hers in the tub, and didn't know what to feel. 

"I'll give you the list tomorrow," he said calmly. "I don't tolerate being insulted in general, but the list will contain some terms I'm especially allergic to. Just avoid those and we'll get along perfectly fine. Won't we?"

"Yes," she said and shivered. 

"Good. Let's get ready for bed now."

Shiina didn't protest when he helped her out of the tub, nor when he actually began to towel her down. She felt too exhausted to do much herself anyway and it was probably better to just let him have his way. What she did notice, and appreciate, was that he was very careful when it came to her privates and just patted them down gently. Shiina still grimaced, because it seemed likely she'd be sore down there tomorrow. Once her hair was dry she accepted the silky white nightdress he handed her and slipped it on before she followed him to his massive king size bed. It felt weird and wrong to go to bed with anyone who wasn't Hashirama. Shiina rolled on her side, away from him and stared at the wall. It was apparently pointless to try and ignore him, since he wrapped himself around her back and even forced a leg between hers, trapping her in his embrace. When he kissed the back of her head she closed her eyes and tried to feel nothing. 

"You'll see, my pet," he murmured faintly. "We'll be so happy together.."

His words almost made bile rise in her throat. This guy was crazy if he thought she'd break up with Hashirama for him! One thing was for goddamn sure, and it was that once the week was over she'd either quit working altogether or at the very least never service him again. No matter how much money he offered fucking Kakashi.


	5. Chapter 5

After she spent half the night laying awake and contemplating making a run for it, Shiina woke up the next morning feeling like a truck had run her over. It took her several moments to place the pleasant sensations she was feeling until she realized that there was a large warm hand cupping her right breast. She stirred and blinked slowly, feeling him pinch and roll her stiff nipple between his fingers. 

"Good morning," he purred behind her. 

"Good morning," she replied with a yawn. "Having fun?"

"I'm glad you've calmed down," he said, ignoring her question, and suddenly pinched hard. 

"Ngh! Hey! W-what are you doing?"

He let go then and simply attempted to cup her breast by spreading his fingers. "I can't believe these are real," he muttered and squeezed. 

"They just are." 

As a teen it had bothered her to have such naturally large breasts, but now she didn't mind. His hand moved on to her left breast and promptly began to tease her other nipple to full hardness. It felt kind of good to have her boobs played with in such a manner and she stretched with a sleepy yawn, pushing her chest out to give him better access. In response he let go and slid his flat hand over her chest and down to her belly. Her pussy clenched involuntarily and she bit her lower lip. He shifted and pushed his groin against her ass, so she could feel the hardness tenting his briefs. Once he'd pressed himself up snug against her back his hand crept onto her right hip. 

"Do you feel that?" He sighed in bliss and held her hip in place as he rolled his hips against her back. "How perfectly we fit together?"

Shiina pressed her lips together, but she couldn't deny the truth of it. It was also embarrassing how only a few small touches managed to get her wet. Just the feeling of his hand resting on her hipbone made her want to.. He breathed hotly against the shell of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and making gooseflesh rise on her arms. 

"It's almost like we were made for each other, huh?"

Shiina inhaled sharply, protest at the tip of her tongue, when he suddenly went back to squeezing her boobs and pinching her nipples. Instead she let out a small moan and relaxed into his touch. 

"Such large, squishy breasts," he murmured with a squeeze. "I can't even fully cup them."

A faint flush crept into her cheeks at the way he kept commenting on their size, which had always been a source of self-consciousness. She ducked her head and huffed. 

"So what?" She muttered. "It's not my fault..."

"No. I love them, pet. They're perfect," he purred and pinched her left nipple, prompting a small gasp from her. "Though..."

"H-huh?"

She felt him shift behind her and rub his erection against her ass. Hot breath fanned over her shoulder before her licked the side of her neck. He bit down suddenly and without warning and she stiffened with half a mind to tell him off, but the mark would probably fade over the course of the week. A soft puff of breath escaped her when he started to suck on her skin until it hurt. It had been ages since Hashirama gave her a hickey. Months, even. After releasing her skin he ran his tongue over the mark and grinned, she could feel it against her skin. By then she felt the hot pulse of want between her legs, even though she still felt pain from yesterday. 

"What would you say if I told you that I know of a natural method to make them bigger?"

"Huh?" Shiina blinked in confusion and tried to look at him over her shoulder. "What are you talking about? You want to make them even bigger?"

He promptly squeezed again and licked her neck. "They'd grow a few cup sizes.. mhh, just imagening the sight is..."

"A few?" She breathed with a furious blush and startled expression. "But..! That'd be way too much!"

He pressed himself harder against her back and started to shamelessly grind his erection against her ass. His hand slid from her chest and down over the soft skin of her belly. 

"Though this," he whispered hotly into her ear. "This would swell, too."

A hot jolt shot through her body as the other shoe dropped. Shiina's eyes widened and she let out a startled gasp. 

"N-no way!" She squeaked when he started to slide up her short nightdress. "What are you saying?!"

Instead of replying he let his fingers slide over her pussy, which made her flinch, but he only ended up dipping the tips of his fingers between her folds. Shiina was tense all over, but when he made no other moves she relaxed. 

"Shh, pet. Calm down. I merely want to find out what you like," he said soothingly. 

She exhaled slowly and pouted. What the hell did he think he was doing, talking about stuff like that? Pregnancy... The thought made her shift uneasily. There was no way, she was taking the pill. Though the doctors and newsmags were always saying that it wasn't a hundred percent safe, that using condoms along with it would make for more protection. She slowly shook her head. No way, there was no way anything would happen. She shouldn't let his words make her feel uncertain. When his fingers suddenly began to move in slow, tight circles her cunt squeezed automatically around nothing. 

"Pay attention to me, pet," he said with a hint of petulance in his voice. 

"Sorry. I am," she replied quietly. 

"So what do you think, hmm?"

"I'm..," she began and bit her lower lip. "Are you asking about my.. kinks?"

"Yes."

"That's.. that's so embarrassing!" She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"What, really?" He laughed suddenly. 

Shiina blushed harder and grit her teeth. "That's such a private question! Why do you want to know?!"

"Easy," he chuckled and circled her entrance with feather light touches that made her hips jerk. "I want to find out if you like what I like. And to make you feel as good as possible, of course."

"Hn," she huffed and bit the inside of her cheek. 

"Don't be shy now, pet," he whispered and nipped at the shell of her ear as he sped up his ministrations. 

Shiina let out a quaking breath. Even though her inner walls still hurt, even though his touches elicted as much pain as pleasure, she couldn't help but feel insanely aroused by everything he did. It made her duck her head with flaming cheeks, but she knew what was at stake if she didn't please him. Then, there was the small, but insistent part inside her that simply wanted to be a good pet. Its voice grew stronger the more he teased and made her body burn with need. 

"I.. I like that.. idea.. too," she muttered quietly and squeezed her eyes shut with mortification. "Though there's no freaking way!"

"Of course, of course. It's all about the fantasy, right?" He replied smugly. 

"Hmph."

"What else, pet?"

Shiina groaned quietly into her hands. She never imagined having this conversation with a stranger before her own boyfriend. With Hashirama, the timing had just never seemed right and he was so sweet and pure in his adoration of her that she felt as if telling him her secret desires and fantasies would taint him somehow. Or worse, make him think badly of her for having such a dirty mind. On the other hand, it wouldn't really matter if she told Madara. It wouldn't count, because he was just a customer and it could even be considered practice for when she finally had the conversation with Hashirama. So Shiina sighed and bucked her hips against his clever fingers, letting her increasingly hazy thoughts focus on the perverted thoughts that got her off when it was just her and her toys.

"I.. want to be taken from behind," she whispered. "Face down on the mattress.. I want you to fuck me hard and fast... and to come inside me over and over until I'm full.. full of your cum. Want to k-keep it inside m- Aaah!" She gasped, bucked her hips and arched her spine as a slow, but intense orgasm shuddered through her. 

"Alright," he murmured in a low strained voice. "That can be arranged. Just you wait, pet."

Shiina didn't protest when he freed his hot, throbbing cock and slipped it inside her. It hurt a little, but in the wake of her orgasm she didn't overly mind. He moved at a surprisingly slow and steady pace, considering how long he'd waited to fuck her. Both of his hands clamped down on her hips like hot iron brands, nearly spanning them. Shiina tilted her head back with a soft moan when his index fingers began to press down on the soft skin of her belly besides her hipbones and rub in firm circles. 

"What.. ah! What are you doing?" She moaned. 

"Stimulating your ovaries, pet, so they'll release an egg for my seed to fertilize," he purred darkly. 

"Nghh!!!" Shiina flushed and clicked her mouth shut after the loud wanton moan his words had wrenched from her. "No way! Not gonna – ahnn! Not gonna happen! T-taking the pill!"

"Then I'll just. Have. To keep. Soaking. Your womb. In my. Seed. Until. It can't. Resist. Anymore!"

Shiina squealed and panted with each hard thrust until her toes began to curl and her brain felt numb, dumb and happy with pleasure. 

"Madaraaa!" She wailed in ecstatic abandon and came harder than ever before. 

He groaned loudly and slammed into her a final time before his seed spurted right into her womb. The feeling made her see stars and pant open-mouthed in utter bliss . 

"Oh pet, you should see yourself right now," he sighed and brushed a strand of hair away from sweaty face. "So beautiful."

"Madara," she murmured with faint embarrassment and tried to shift onto her back. "I'm hungry."

"Shower, then breakfast?" He asked and looked down at her with a brow raised in amusement. 

"Yes please."

"Good girl," he hummed and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

Shiina blinked, blushed and quickly glanced to the side. Sticky seed drooled out of her when she sat up and the sensation felt so fucking good that she had to pause to savor it and doing so made her blush. No way. He was turning her into a pervert! Madara had already gotten up and looked down at her with a tiny smile. 

"Come on, get up. Time for a shower." 

"Y-yeah," she muttered and crawled out of bed, feeling only a tiny bit regretful. 

Two steps in front of the bathroom he suddenly grabbed a hold of her upper arm and bent down to whisper into her ear. 

"So far it's only been your pussy, but soon you'll have my cum dripping from every orifice. Then you'll really need a shower."

Shiina imagined it in a flash, causing her face to erupt into a violent blush. She squeaked and swatted at him, which he evaded with a laugh. Then she fled into the bathroom before he could follow and quickly turned the lock. Freaking pervert! 

Showering hot and long felt like pure luxury after everything. The warm water soothed the ache in her muscles and helped her relax. Without that larger than life presence around she could think more clearly as well. It was weird, but she'd noticed that there was just something about Uchiha Madara that demanded her constant attention. Maybe it was his intimidating appearance or his charismatic presence, but either way he stood out like a fiery beacon. The way she estimated her situation was that she had the choice of either playing along with whatever weird games he played or end up back in the harness, blindfolded and possibly violated by some device or another. The one thing she wanted the most she couldn't do and that was leave. It wasn't about the money, not really. At this point she could give less of a shit if Kakashi lost whatever sum Madara had offered for her company. No, it was sheer worry for her own well-being. 

She simply didn't know him well enough to navigate his mood swings safely and that was a problem, moreso than his seemingly endless resources that doubtlessly would let him track her down no problem. After all, hadn't he gotten her cellphone number somehow? The very number she never gave to anyone she didn't personally know and sure as shit wasn't on any website? Shiina let out a long drawn-out sigh and looked at her reflection in the large bathroom mirror. A purple hickey decorated the left side of her neck and there were red, vaguely finger shaped bruises on her hips. The sex was something else, but it did little to alleviate her overall unease. For the moment they got along. That was great and all, but Shiina kind of really loathed the underlying sense of danger in all of their interactions. Not because he behaved in an especially threatening way, but he was just so domineering. Controlling, even. It was incredibly tiresome to be constantly wary of saying the wrong things. That was the biggest issue. She could only suppress her personality for so long until something had to give. At this rate she had serious doubts she'd make it to Saturday. 

When she came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself she found, much to her relief, that he wasn't so fucking creepy as to wait for her. Instead she heard him putter around somewhere further in the mansion, going by faint clinks and clangs. Shiina returned to his bedroom and spotted her suitcase standing in a corner. She lifted it onto the covers of the bed and opened it, eager to get dressed since it was a bit drafty. While she struggled with putting on her old, but still comfy sports bra she heard the door open, but paid it no mind. 

"What are you doing?"

Shiina let out a grunt and tried to wriggle the tight fabric down her arms. Had she put on weight? "Trying to get into this fucking- Guh! I mean, trying to put on my bra," she grunted and pulled hard to get it down. 

"It's too small," he said with a critical tone. 

"No it's not," she replied stubbornly. "It's just really tight to stabilize my boobs properly."

"Stabilize?"

"Yeah! Normals bras don't do the job. Not as well."

With a triumphant huff she finally pulled the unyielding material down and over her chest. Then she got to stuffing her breasts inside and arranging them comfortably. It was her favorite bra to wear at uni or while she was out doing chores, since it flattened her chest into something more normal looking. When she shot him a fleeting look he was frowning. 

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" He asked and lifted his gaze to look her in the eye. 

"Nope."

Curiously, she watched his gaze drop back to her chest before he frowned openly at her.

"I don't like it."

"And?"

He huffed and crossed his arms. "It's not very sexy, is it. I thought the point of you being here was to be my playmate."

Shiina tried to hide it, but his choice of words made her cringe. Ugh. She glanced down at her suitcase with a dubious look. Her other bras were normal models that she wore in the club or on dates, but rarely at home. 

"Do I have to?" She muttered. "I'm staying here for a whole week. Do I really have to be constantly sexy?"

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly. "That's the point, pet," he said in a longsuffering manner. 

The corners of her mouth twitched. She couldn't help it. This was such an absurd situation. His eyes narrowed in return and he lowered his arms, which made her snap to attention. 

"Alright then, if that's how it has to be. I forbid you from wearing that bra while you're here."

She wanted to snipe back and tell him where he could shove his orders, it was at the tip of her tongue. Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth, but then merely sighed and started to pull the sports bra off. Jesus, this week is going to be hell, she thought unhappily. He walked over to where she was sitting on the bed and unexpectedly helped her pull it off. Then he picked one of her bras up out of the suitcase and handed it to her. 

"Wear this," he said.

"Fine, whatever," she muttered and began to slip it on. 

It fit her nicely and was better than nothing, but would barely stop her chest from moving around. He surprised her again by cupping the side of her face and turning her head up. Shiina blinked at the way he peered intently at her eyes with a small frown.

"No, don't do that," he muttered and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. "Don't look so unhappy."

"Did I? Sorry," she muttered unenthusiastically and dropped her gaze.

"What's wrong?"

Where to begin? Being totally honest was not an option. She was on the job, after all. Suddenly her eyes widened a fraction and she looked up in surprise. Right! This was a job! A fantasy she was meant to construct for him! A game, she thought and quickly wetted her lips. An act. I get to play a role. The role of the willing whore who'll do anything for her customer. That's all it had ever been. How could she forget?! Shiina quickly filed that weighted question away for later, since he was waiting for an answer. Right. She blushed and glanced to the side. 

"It's not.. My boobs just move a lot in these bras, since they're not very supportive," she muttered. "It'll be distracting.."

"Ah. For me, you mean?" He replied with a small grin. "Don't worry, I don't mind. In fact.. If they're so uncomfortable, why don't you go without?"

"Eh?!" She squeaked and stared at him. "Going braless?"

"Yes," he purred and pushed the pad of his thumb against her lips. "I won't mind."

"But.. wouldn't that be even more indecent?" She hedged and blushed some more.

His onyx eyes suddenly roved over her form and his grin grew wolfish. When their eyes met again it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Everything about your body is indecent, little rabbit. I could spend all day ravaging you, but alas I'll have to make an appearance at the office today."

"Oh," she mumbled past his thumb. 

He looked down at the watch on his left wrist before he sighed and let go of her face. Shiina hurriedly put on the shirt she'd picked out and tried not to feel uncomfortable with the lack of boob support. Then she stood up slowly and eyed him. He eyed her back and grinned before he wrapped an arm around her back. 

"That's way better," he said with satisfaction and gave her left breast a quick squeeze. "Walk with me."

She really had no choice as he pulled her along. They walked together through the mansion and she busied herself memorizing the way to the front door. A slim black leather suitcase was already waiting there, sitting besides a large flower pot containing a palm tree. Would he actually be gone the entire day? The prospect was promising. Shiina blinked and smiled at him, forcing all thoughts of escape to the backseat. Later. 

"How long will you be gone?"

"Until I can't look at their mugs anymore," he replied with a small shrug.

"Whose?"

"My underlings," he sighed. "The other Uchihas, or at least those that aren't totally useless. I thought you knew?"

"I don't keep up with gossip," she replied with a small shrug. "I mean I know your family is pretty big, but that's about it."

"It's more than a family, it's a clan," he corrected her. "There's a subtle difference. Many branches exist within that clan and sometimes they even produce passable underlings. Every management position within my company is held by an Uchiha."

He didn't sound particularly fond of his family members, which struck her as odd. Perhaps they just weren't close? She certainly had no contact with her cousins anymore. 

"I see."

"For the most part they do their jobs well, but sometimes I have to.. make sure they stay in line. That's why we have meetings. Like today," he said and glanced at his clock again. "It'll take a few hours. Don't get in trouble while I'm gone, pet."

It was a subtle warning not to try and do anything stupid, like leave. Shiina understood him perfectly, but stayed in character by simply smiling and leaning up on the tips of her toes. Then she surprised him for once by kissing the underside of his left jaw, since it was all she could reach. Madara blinked with an adorably confused expression and she swallowed a giggle. 

"Well then, have fun at work! Don't be mean to your family."

"I will," he replied stoically and adjusted his cravat before he swiftly grabbed his suitcase and let her go. 

Shiina kept smiling until he was out of the door. Once it had closed behind him it slowly faded from her face and she wondered if she shouldn't go back to the bedroom, grab her suitcase and make a run for it while there was still a chance. She had half a mind to really go through with it, but something held her back. It wasn't consideration for Kakashi and the others. It wasn't fear and the almost certain knowledge that he'd track her down and punish her, either. It was, she thought uneasily and shifted on her feet, a great deal of curiosity and maybe some narcissism. Who was this man? What made him tick? Why was he so obsessed with her? Why her? Questions upon questions had been piling up in her brain since she arrived. By now she felt entitled to some answers and she knew it'd keep bothering her if she didn't get them. Shiina slowly wandered through the house and inspected various rooms. There were entirely too many of them for one person. Didn't it get lonely? The butler was a pleasant and barely noticeable background presence which she was sure was totally not monitoring her movements. 

It was a large, old mansion with too many valuable things inside. Most of them untouched and uncared for. Taken for granted by the offspring of an old line through whose veins flowed blue blood and money in equal measures. People she didn't recognize and never would looked down at her from the nigh life sized oil paintings on the walls with their serious onyx eyes. Their names didn't stick in her consciousness, as easily forgotten as their faces. Uchihas, generations of Uchihas had lived and died here for longer than her own family -or most families, probably- existed. It felt like a privilege to be allowed to set foot in this place all of a sudden. She tried to find something amongst all this, some small hint about Madara. Who he was. Which of these things he brought in and owned. Nothing she could find looked like it was a beloved possession.

Some of the more recent family pictures decorated the mantle of the large fireplace in the livingroom. Now that it was lit up by the chandellier overhead she actually noticed them. Golden frames around a surprisingly large family of five children, all boys, and two adults. She immediately recognized Madara by his hair alone, which hadn't changed over time at all except for growing longer. The others she didn't know and there were no names below the pictures. One had to be Izuna, the brother that died in the car crash years ago. Shiina quietly resolved research the incident in depth later. The more recent the pictures looked, the less family members were in them until it was just Madara and what had to be Izuna in the last one, which must've been taken years ago. Shiina swallowed hard and wondered what that meant. The parents must've died. Perhaps they'd had a falling out over the inheritance, then? There was no telling where the other three brothers went. 

Slowly, she shook her head and straightened up. What did it matter? It didn't, plain and simple. She returned to the bedroom and sat down besides her open suitcase. The curtains had been drawn open, probably by the butler, and revealed a great view of the backyard, which was more emerald grass, manicured trees and hedges and very little life. Why did he live here? Why not rent an appartment downtown, closer to the Uchiha tower and the thriving club scene where pretty girls were easy pickings? It's what she would do if she were him. It had been only an hour since he'd left and she already felt like she was starting to go crazy in here. Lacking any better ideas she set out to find the kitchen. It was as large as her flat's livingroom and contained entirely too much polished steel, which gave it a vague resemblance to a spaceship. She poked around the cabinets and cupboards to check out what they had stocked and then finally opened the fridge, which had two (!) doors. All this overabundance of food made her kind of speechless. There was no way, no WAY, Madara could eat all of this. She glanced over her shoulder at the butler, who was politely hovering by the door.

"Is this food for you guys as well?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean.. It's a lot," she said a bit helplessly. 

"Indeed. The master can be quite spontaneous with his wishes, so we make sure to keep all his favorites in stock at all times."

"I can't believe this," she muttered to herself and eyed the neatly labelled plastic boxes containing different pricey cuts of meat. "What happens when something goes bad? Like the Kumogakuran rumpsteak? Do you just toss it out?!"

"Yes," the butler replied with the tiniest hint of regret. 

"Fuck," she murmured under her breath at this brazen display of wealthy thoughtlessness. 

A box containing ground beef was closest to expiring, so she eyed it carefully. It wasn't a lot of meat, but according to the label, hand-ground here in the kitchen and a mix of prime Iwo beefsteak and Zuniku lamb fillet. Shiina stared at it in growing disgust. Those two cuts could easily eat up her entire month's food budget and here it was, sitting in a box about to spoil. She pressed her lips together and grabbed the box. No fucking way! 

"Ah?" Said the butler in surprise when she went to pull out a pot from a cupboard. "What are you doing, Miss Kagura?"

Shiina gave him a toothy smile. "Making lasagna."

Since the kitchen was next to the foyer on the ground floor it was easy to keep an ear on everyone who came and went. Around three minutes before the alarm in the hyper modern stove was due to ring, Shiina heard the telltale sounds of the front door opening with an arrival. Some irrational urge made her heart jump and she put down the oven mitts. By then she had a good idea of what he wanted to see from her. Shiina hadn't had any clients who were into roleplay before so she had no acting experience in that regard. It was going to be a difficult job, mostly due to the effort it would take to keep a tight grip on her own feelings. Already she felt like she might be starting to slip up. The act he apparently liked to see, too, was going to be a challenge. Shiina walked up to him as he slipped out of his long black coat and shoes, putting on black slippers in the entrance. When he noticed her he paused with a mildly surprised expression and she decided to use the opportunity to please her client. 

"Welcome home. I made lasagna."

"Ah?" He hummed with interest as he hung up his jacket on a coathanger. 

Shiina's eyes widened once she realized how that sounded and her cheeks flushed as she looked away with a small frown. "For myself! It... it's my mom's recipe so it might not be as good as what you're used to anyway! If you wanna grab a plate, be my guest. If not that's fine, too."

"I'd love to try some," he replied with a small smile. "It has been a while since I've had homecooked food."

"You have a cook though," she retorted and crossed her arms.

"It's not the same."

She couldn't really disagree with that. There was a huge difference between restaurant food and food that was made with love, after all. Once the alarm went off she headed back to the kitchen and lifted the casserole from the oven. Madara regarded his plate curiously after she served him. Shiina tried hard to ignore his reaction and set upon her food with holy fervour. The taste was indeed unlike anything it had ever been before. Apparently the pricey meat really did make all the difference. She sighed in bliss after the first bite. When the curiosity got too much she glanced at the tall raven haired man as he took a bite and blinked. 

"It's good."

The praise made her chest swell with pride for some silly reason and Shiina looked down with a pleased smile, feeling heat creep into her face. As she put away their plates in the dishwasher a large hand landed on her ass and squeezed her left buttcheek, which made her jolt and almost hit her head against the counter.

"Wah! Hey!" She protested and stood up quickly with a burning face, glaring at the grinning Uchiha. 

"Join me in the livingroom, will you?" He purred and wrapped an arm loosely around her middle. 

"Sure.."

Shiina couldn't deny that the weight of his arm and the way he pulled her against his side was charming in a way. The livingroom was lit by the warm glow of a crackling fire in the large fireplace and it only added to the weirdly intimate and relaxing mood. Even though she did not know him very well, she thought that he seemed much more calm than she'd ever seen him before. Calm and content, even. He pulled her along to the black leather couch and they sat down together. Her gaze landed on a crystal decanter full of amber liquid and several empty whiskey glasses. 

"Do you want a drink?" She asked and glanced up at him.

"Yes, thank you."

She smiled a bit at the way he cracked his neck from side to side with a deep groan and poured him three fingers of whiskey. He accepted the glass gratefully and took a sip. Then he glanced at her with his unreadable dark eyes and smirked. Shiina tilted her head to the side curiously. He snuck his left arm around her back again, resting a warm palm on her hipbone. It felt weirdly comforting. Everything about the situation felt private and intimate, like something Hashirama and her should be doing, but hadn't. Not in months. Thinking of her boyfriend was bound to upset her to the point where she couldn't focus on playing her role anymore and that would ruin the mood. Surely the best way to get out of this arrangement unharmed would be to give Madara what he wanted, and that appeared to be.. 

"Hey," she murmured into his ear after leaning up and resting her hands on his left shoulder. 

"Hm?"

Shiina smirked at him and watched his gaze turn slightly wary. It was kind of funny how her sudden compliance with his wishes seemed to make him suspicious. It also spurred her into trying even harder to play the devoted girlfriend. 

"How was your day at work? Was it very stressful?" She cooed and rested her chin on her hands folded on his shoulder, watching him with an inviting smile. 

"It was-," he began neutrally before he paused, eyed her and then smirked slowly. "Oh yes, it was dreadfully stressful."

"Poor you. Why don't you let me help you relax?" She said and smiled suggestively while she trailed her left hand down his stomach and onto his thigh. 

"I'd appreciate that."

Shiina kept smiling as she slid off the couch and onto the floor. Madara's smirk grew as she set to undoing his belt clasp and freeing his already semi hard cock. Most of her thoughts slowly ground to a halt as she focused on teasing him to full hardness. It wasn't difficult and she kept glancing up at his face to gauge his reactions. If there was one thing she'd gotten plenty of practice at it was giving blowjobs. Finding out how he liked it went fast, since his usually so controlled expression began to crack at the edges in record time. Shiina ignored her own stirrings of arousal, since this was all about making him feel good. Besides, it wasn't like she was aiming to get fucked as often as possible. The less the better, in fact. More and more she began to feel certain that she should quit her job. It just wasn't that fun anymore when she ended up trapped inside a mentally unstable billionaire's mansion. Said billionaire's eyelids began to flutter and his chest began to rise more quickly with each soft pant and grunt. So he had to be close. Shiina gathered her focus and relaxed her throat as she took him all the way inside her mouth. He blinked quickly and let out a startled groan when their eyes met. She grinned around his dick, pleased with herself for being able to make that proud man expose his vulnerable side. Then she saw his hands twitch and narrowed her eyes when the left one buried itself in her hair. That she didn't like. She began to pull back, but he roughly shoved her forward again. All her attention promptly went to forcibly relaxing, lest she start to gag on his dick. 

"No pet.. Finish.. what you started," he panted with a gleam in his eyes and a faint smirk on his face.

Mentally she imagined all the ways in which she could murder him and make it look like an accident, but outwardly she complied and lowered her eyes in concentration. The first bitter beads of precome registered on her tongue and she lapped them up easily. It was no use though and she allowed herself to get lost in the sensation of sliding her lips along his hot, throbbing member, tasting the silky soft skin and the hardness underneath. When he shoved her forward once again she felt so tranquil she didn't even have it in her to get mad and simply let him move her as he pleased. 

"Ah.. pet.. you're...," he gasped nonsensically and stared down at her with a half-lidded gaze. 

When the first spurt hit the back of her mouth she was ready and swallowed quickly before it could go down the wrong pipe. Then he pulled her head back by the hair, much to her annoyance, and shot a second load onto her face. It hit her in the cheeks and mouth, dripping down her chin and onto her shirt.

"Very nice," she commented with barely hidden sarcasm and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. 

He exhaled loudly and sank against the backrest of the couch with a pleased look. Shiina sighed and cleaned her face, licking the come of her fingers for lack of a napkin. Suddenly he patted the couch besides him and smiled slightly when she lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Come here."

"Don't treat me like an actual pet," she complained softly as she climbed onto the couch again. 

It appeared that he was indeed in an agreeable mood since he merely pulled her against his side again without chiding her. Shiina glanced at his half-empty glass and swiftly snatched it out of his hand before she drained it, swished it around her mouth to get rid of the taste and swallowed it with a small grunt. That stuff burned its way down her throat and she was certain she wouldn't be getting sick any time soon. Madara was staring at her in fascination.

"You drink?!"

Shiina slanted him a look and raised a brow. "What? Is that surprising?"

"Ah, but you seem so innocent.."

She couldn't help but snort at that. Laughing to herself, she leaned forward and poured some more whiskey into his glass. 

"Whatever you say, darling," she chuckled and held it out for him to take. 

When he didn't react immediately she glanced at him and blinked in surprise at the expression on his face, which disappeared as soon as he saw her look. It had been a mix of delighted surprise and genuine joy. So he liked being called pet names, she noted neutrally and pushed down her discomfort at the discovery. She could use this to her advantage. All she had to do was continue toeing the line and then she'd be out of here by Saturday alive and well. Though by this point she was mostly convinced that he would not actually kill her. Shiina's face revealed none of her thoughts as she put on a well practiced calm expression and lifted a brow. 

"Well?" 

"Thank you, pet," he replied and took the glass from her with a considering look that told her he was up to something. 

Shiina leaned back against the couch and stretched with a small yawn. Though he did look at her chest he then made no further moves, instead wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her against his side. Shiina glanced at the dark tv screen and then at the remote. 

"What time is it? Do you wanna watch the news?"

"Not really," he sighed and leaned forward to put the now empty glass on the table. "They'll be talking about the deal I signed today. It's terribly boring, pet. You wouldn't care anyway."

"What makes you say that?" She shot back with a challenging look.

He raised a brow at her. "Do you really care about economics?"

Shiina lifted her chin in defiance and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do I feel like you're not taking me seriously at all? I'm not stupid."

"I never said that."

"So why do you assume I don't care about economics?"

"Because most people don't care," he sighed and squeezed her flank. "Let's not fight."

"Hmph!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "So you wanna fuck now or something?"

"Language," he said idly and regarded her. "Do you?"

"What I want hardly matters!" She exclaimed with exasperation. "Sex is the sole reason I'm here, isn't it?!"

"Hmm," he hummed calmly. 

"Isn't it?" She insisted and stared pointedly at him. 

Madara met her gaze unflinchingly. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Maybe his lack of an immediate response should alarm her. Shiina actually considered being seriously alarmed, but her unwillingness to show weakness in front of him made her clamp down on her inner panic. It was high time to clear things up, but preferably without antagonizing him further. So she let out a long exhale until she felt the fight leave her. 

"Don't... don't get lost in the illusion, Madara," she murmured quietly without looking at him. 

"Of course," he replied smoothly and leaned down to lick the shell of her ear, which elicted a full body shiver from her. "Your concern, while touching, is uneccessary. My self-control is perfect."

"Good," she replied and stared searchingly at him.

"Oh, by the way?" 

"Huh?"

"Since you've been so very good today I have a present for you," he said with a small grin.

"Ah?" She said and watched him reach inside his jacket. 

What he pulled forth was a small package, which he handed to her. Shiina took it and opened it. It was a black plastic plug with a movable end. She inspected it and then looked at him with a nonplussed expression.

"This isn't an anal plug, is it?"

"No. This one is a custom model I had made. I recall you mentioning something about wanting to keep my cum inside you, correct?" He asked with a smirk. 

Heat shot into her face and she pressed her lips together, avoiding his gaze. "Hn."

"It inflates," he stated with an audible smirk. "See that grip at the end? Pull it back like you would with an air pump, for example, and there's these membranes at the sides. They'll inflate inside your-"

"Alright-"

"-a very neat invention inspired by a dog's-"

"Okay, I get it!" She snapped, blushing furiously with mortal embarrassment. "I have no idea what gave you the idea that this was neccessary, but good job!"

"Yes, I know," he said smugly. "Aw, are you embarrassed?"

"Ugh! This is....," Shiina trailed off with a mix of disgust and fascination as she stared at the inconspicuous looking plug and turned it around between her fingers. "Is this really going to...?"

"Would you like to find out?" 

"Eh?!" She glanced up at him with a startled look. 

"Well?" He grinned down at her. "Yes or no?"

"I- uh.. this is," she stammered, blushing harder, and looked down. "Ah!"

He latched onto her neck again and used his teeth and tongue to give her another hickey. The other one on the left side of her neck was huge and dark purple. A shiver went down her spine as she let him mark her. 

"You vampire," she muttered under her breath. 

"Mnn," he hummed in response after he let go and kissed the sensitive spot of skin in front of her ear. "You're just so irresistibly cute, pet. I can't help it."

"C-cute?" She muttered. 

Wasn't cute something reserved for fluffy animals and small children? Shiina may be short, but she didn't consider herself very innocent looking. Least of all because of her chest. That aside him knowing that she worked as a whore and still calling her such an innocuous term was.. honestly quite charming, for one. It made her feel more inclined to forgive his smug and assumptious attitude. 

"Oh yes," he said. "You're cute. Irresistible. Beautiful. A temptress without even trying. There's just something about you that calls to me, darling."

Even though she rationally knew that he was just mirroring her own word back at her, she still couldn't suppress the small flutter in her heart. Instead she pursed her lips and regarded him. 

"That so, huh?" 

He put his index finger over her mouth and nodded with a small smile. "I knew from the moment I saw you that you were special. That you weren't just another whore. And it's true, isn't it? You are quite different."

"Flatterer," she muttered past his finger, trying hard not to let him butter her up. 

His eyes flicked over her and he smiled in a self-satisfied fashion that made her huff. "Are you flattered? Enchanted by my irresistible charm?"

Shiina groaned and rolled her eyes heavenward. "Yes. Absolutely."

He chuckled low in his throat at that. Seeing him so relaxed and genuinely amused put her at ease. It was a good sign that he wasn't taking her teasing the wrong way, as she well knew that she could push the envelope at times. Shiina glanced to the side when she realized that she never let this crude side of her show with Hashirama. A sweetheart like him didn't deserve to be harangued like that, though she truly meant no harm. It made her feel uneasy that Madara now knew more hidden sides of her than her actual boyfriend. There was just something about this guy that drew the honesty out of her, try as she might to keep a professional verneer. He smirked at her and slouched back against the couch, which was an outrageously good look. Everything, the long wild raven hair, the deep set onyx eyes and full lips, his toned muscular build, it was all outrageously good looking. Shiina had always thought she hit the jackpot with Hashirama, that there was no way a more handsome guy existed, but that was wrong apparently. Loath as she was to admit it, that smug bastard was a real stunner. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. 

"What are you thinking about, hm?"

"Alright, fine. Let's try out that plug," she groaned in defeat. 

"I knew you'd say that," he laughed. 

"Ugh."

He hooked his fingers in the hem of her shirt and used it to pull her down on top of him. Shiina went willingly and pouted a bit when their faces were barely a handspan apart.

"You're stretching my shirt," she muttered with a small glare.

"Hm," he said with a glint in his eye and tightened his grip on the cheap material until it was seriously stretched. "About ninety percent polyester, I would assume. It wouldn't be too much of a loss."

"Ahh! Hey, don't!" She complained when he just kept pulling. 

"I want to fuck you," he murmured with a hungry look that made her pussy clench in anticipation. 

"Right here?" She asked and glanced around the dim livingroom. "What if your butler sees us?"

Madara lifted a brow. "Good butlers undergo a very thorough training. He knows when to make himself rare."

"I see," she murmured absently.

Her gaze was ineroxably drawn to his beautiful mouth, even though it made guilt curl inside her. Just a little taste, a part of her brain suggested. Shiina bit the inside of her cheek. She couldn't. She couldn't. Instead she buried her face against the side of his neck and closed her eyes. Whatever cologne he wore smelled so damn good that it made her playfully rub her nose against his skin. Both of his arms wrapped around her back, trapping her ontop of him, and Shiina felt oddly comfortable. If it wasn't for the hardness she felt pushing against her thighs she would've liked to remain like this.

"I really can't wait anymore now," he murmured. 

"Me neither," she said and it wasn't even a lie. 

He began to stand up and she tried to pull back and get off him, but he didn't let her. Shiina let out a surprised huff when he simply grabbed her and maneuvered her around until he could comfortably carry her bridal style, then he actually got up as if she weighed nothing. Somehow she got the suspicion that he was showing off, but didn't really mind. He carried her out into the foyer and up the stairs with ease, wearing an absently happy look which she studied from under her lashes. He'd been looking like that the entire evening now, with short breaks for smugness. So she really was doing a good job. It made her relax against his chest. Could it be that he'd been telling the truth about not being a brute? Perhaps they'd just gotten off on a rocky start? 

He laid her down gently on his bed and she began to pull of her clothes lest he actually tear them off of her. Madara acted like a wholly different person when he was happy and content. She found that she liked it when the hardness left his features. It made him look younger and less jaded. Though it really was difficult to guess his age. Shiina put on her fake pleasant smile when he paid attention again and cralwed over her on the bed. The sex was still amazing, even when she didn't put a whole lot of effort into pleasing him. Tiredness had begun to creep up on her, but he didn't seem bothered in the least and simply picked up her slack. It was almost unfair how he had a supernatural talent for finding all her sensitive spots and abusing them mercilessly until she came. Meanwhile Shiina only managed to discover that he really liked it when she kissed the side of his face and jaw. At this point she couldn't deny her certainty that kissing him properly would be another level of amazing anymore. She even found it kind of cute that he'd been so eager for it since the start. While she still refused to betray Hashirama, her justifications for doing what she was doing were slowly but surely falling apart. Shiina knew it, but she kept pushing it to the back of her brain. Only until Saturday. She'd only have to make it to Saturday without growing attached to this hot mess of a man and then she'd really quit. It was a difficult resolution to hold on to when he wrapped his strong arms around her back, pulled her close and moaned "Darling" into her ear before he came. Gooseflesh broke out all over her body and she had to grit her teeth as she fought down a surge of forbidden feelings. No good. It was no good at all, but her traitorous heart kept fluttering as he held her close and panted softly against the side of her head. 

"Madara," she murmured softly.

"What is it?" He asked after a short pause. 

'We should stop this.' 'I should go home.' 'I love my boyfriend.' 'I think you're in too deep. Are you in too deep?' 'Why does fucking you make me feel so perfect?' 'I can't- The way you hold me feels too good..' 'Am I the only one who feels like they're slipping?!'

Shiina let out a sigh and ran her fingers up the back of his neck. "So what about that plug, huh?"

"Mh, yes," he hummed lazily. "We were going to test it."

"Yeah."

Neither of them moved. Shiina felt way too comfortable despite the way his arms dug into her back after a while and half of his body was crushing her. His body heat was insane, he was like a human hot water bottle. The soft haziness of her afterglow was morphing into genuine sleepiness since she felt so utterly comfortable. 

"Perhaps tomorrow?" He suggested quietly.

"Ye-," she cut herself off with a big yawn. "Yeah.."

"Let's go to sleep," he murmured besides her head. 

"Like this? Aren't your arms gonna fall asleep?" She asked with a quiet laugh. 

"No. I want to stay like this."

"Oh. Okay," she replied and, for some weird reason, blushed. 

"It's like resting on two big pillows," he murmured with an audible grin. 

"H-hey! Shut up!"

"You're so lovely," he said and it caught her off guard so badly that her eyes flew open and her face heated up for real. "I'd like to keep you here forever."

Shiina didn't know how to react to the sincerity in his voice. He knew she was a whore. He knew she was only here because he paid way too much money for her presence. A small twinge of worry shot through her. Wouldn't it be troublesome if he genuinely fell for her? It would, it definitely would. But he'd said his self-control was perfect... 

"Good night," she replied quietly. 

"Sleep well, darling."

Shiina bit her lower lip, fought down the urge to scream and forcibly relaxed. When was the last time Hashirama had been there to wish her goodnight? She couldn't remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up took longer than usual since Shiina felt deeply and utterly comfortable. Bedded on a butter soft mattress and covered with the softest of covers she felt as if she was resting in paradise. A slow yawn escaped her and she stretched her arms before her blue eyes opened slowly. Then they promptly slid to her right, where she felt a source of cozy warmth. Madara was lying on his side with his head propped up on his fist as he watched her.

"Good morning," she said diplomatically. 

A very miniscule smile grew on his face as he shifted towards her and put his elbows on the sides of her body, leaning in until their noses were almost touching.

"Good morning, pet," he purred and it had the instant effect of making her blush lightly. "Shall we find out if your newest toy works?"

"E-eh? Oh, sure," she mumbled and ducked her head. 

"Good answer," he hummed and kissed her cheek, dangerously close to her mouth. "Turn around."

"Mn, fine," she sighed and rolled on her stomach. 

"Up on your knees."

"Huh?"

"Like this," he said and pulled at her hips until she lifted them.

"Oh, I get it," she said and pulled her knees under her. "Doggy style, huh?"

"Well then get on your elbows as well."

"Nooo... It's so early.."

"Come on."

"Hn," Shiina muttered unwillingly and got up on all fours. 

A hot shiver ran down her spine when he put his hands on her flanks. They were really warm and nearly spanned her waist. Teasingly slowly he slid them down onto her hips, leaving tingles in their wake. Shiina remembered that she hadn't showered after last night yet in a flash and blushed hard, but he was not deterred apparently. 

"Ah. You're so tiny."

"Yeah, we've established that," she muttered and pouted at the amusement in his voice. 

"But.. surprisingly durable."

"What?!"

"Hn," he huffed and chuckled. 

"Ngh- aaah," she groaned as he pushed inside her. 

"Feels good as new every time."

"God! Shut-! Really, shut the hell up!" She gasped when he immediately began to thrust. 

The sudden surge of annoyance at his comments was quickly washed away by how uttery fantastic having sex with that guy felt every damn time. Shiina's arousal spiked in record time and it took embarrassingly little time to get her going, even after waking up mere moments ago. Holding herself upright was too tiresome so she dropped down on her elbows and buried her face in the sheets, panting unabashedly. 

"Faster," she gasped and balled her fists in the sheets. 

He didn't reply, but complied anyways. Shiina groaned loudly before she bit her lower lip and tilted her hips back to get even more of that delicious stimulation. Every increasingly rough thrust sent a starburst of pleasurable jolts racing along her nerves. That guy had somehow managed to discover all her sensitive spots.. That guy was.. amazing. In bed, she thought quickly and frowned into the sheets. In bed! She barely knew him otherwise and it should remain that way, no matter how curious she was. This time he came first, but feeling his come shoot inside her toppled her over the edge as well. Now boneless she tried to drop to the side, but he kept holding her in place. 

"Just a second," he muttered.

Shiina exhaled slowly when she felt him insert the cool plastic plug inside her overheated vagina and tensed when, with just a few pumps, she felt it inflate. She clenched experimentally around it, but the round air plug remained firmly in place without stretching her. As soon as he let go she let her hips drop to the side and sighed deeply. 

"How is it?"

"I think it holds," she stated slowly and lifted her head to look at him. "We'll see how it goes."

"Oh, I think it'll do its job just fine. I had very good people build this thing. It's a prototype as of now, but I might consider selling it if it works well."

"Huh!?"

"We have all kinds of sub companies," he replied with a smirk. 

She rolled on her back and looked at him when he got up in all his naked glory. His body was a work of art. It was a shame that his long raven mane obscured most of his back, but the hair itself was kind of amazing. Shiina bit her lower lip when the guilt for thinking such things only kicked in belatedly. 

"You're really handsome, you know?"

Her mouth snapped shut as soon as the words were out. Madara paused and shot her a fleeting look over his shoulder while he put on his pants. 

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I see," she retorted quickly before she could feel embarrassed. 

"Hn."

So he didn't like recieving compliments? How odd, given all his arrogant grandezza. As she felt unusually languid and too lazy to move she just laid there and watched him get dressed. He was remarkably methodical with putting everything on, his movements were steady and practiced. She'd never notcied that he wore cufflinks before. What was interesting, too, was the serious resting face he wore when he thought she wasn't looking. It gave her an idea of what he could be like with his underlings, namely pretty scary. 

"Hey. What about that list?" She asked softly once he was done. 

"Hm? Ah yes," he replied absently and went to one of the wardrobe drawers. 

From inside he withdrew a plain white sheet of paper. Shiina didn't feel like questioning why it was in there, nestled ontop of a box of plain black socks. After everything she was dying of curiosity to find out what made him tick. Maybe it went a little against her resolve, but she really was curious about who he was beyond all superficialty.This surely would be a beginning. Shiina smiled fleetlingly at him after he handed it over, but much to her surprise he just turned around without another word and left. Well, that was new. With how he dressed she'd guess he was headed to work. She threw a conflicted look at the paper listing several words in neat bullet points before she scrambled off the bed and threw on the next best thing she could grab from her suitcase, which still stood open in the corner. It was a short purple nightdress with spagetti straps and a black vest. Then she hurried after him and barely managed to catch up when he was halfway out the door.

"Madara!" She called sternly, making him pause. 

"What is it?" He asked with a hint of impatience.

"Don't just go rushing off," she muttered, grabbed a hold of his lower arm and tugged. 

"What.. Oh."

Her cheeks began to burn when he got it and leaned down. Shiina couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, quickly kissed his cheek and looked away.

"Have a nice day," she muttered. 

"Thanks," he replied quietly and left. 

Why did she do that? Shiina felt a little stupid. One could almost accuse her of going above and beyond what was required of her, but she firmly repressed the thought. 

The list contained several terms pertaining to one big overlying theme: mental health issues. He didn't want to be called: a psycho, a nutjob, loony, insane, whackjob, mental, dysfunctional, mad etc. etc. He did not want to hear suggestions of 'getting help', 'seeking therapy' or that he 'should be locked up in a straight jacket'. He also put terms on the list that, even more startlingly, were related to war. Trauma, war flashbacks, military precision, even something as harmless as the mere military ranks in the Land of Fire's armed forces were taboo to him. Once she got to the end of the list her expression was grim. So she'd been right after all, there was something wrong with him. However it looked like he was too stubborn to do something about it. Surely if he was regularly seeing a therapist he wouldn't have a list of trigger words or have lapses of control like he did. Shiina furrowed her brows, folded the list and stuffed it inside a pocket of her jeans before she got up and went downstairs. As expected the butler, whose name she learned was Kazushi-san, was in the livingroom dusting off an old protrait of a rather pretty raven haired woman. She pretended to look at the pictures, then look around for a remote. The picture frame showing Madara's whole family caught her attention again and she positioned herself in front of it.

"He has a pretty big family, huh? Four brothers... I wonder what it's like."

"Ah, I'm afraid that master Madara is the only surviving family member," he replied politely. 

"That's so sad!" She exclaimed with a frown and turned to face him. "What happened?"

The old butler's expression showed some mild discomfort. "He doesn't wish to hear any mentions of it. It is a very tragic and personal story. It would not be proper of me to gossip."

"Yeah well, but he's not here right now and I really am curious. I just... I'd like to know more about him. We don't really..," she trailed off and shrugged helplessly. "I don't know how to get through to him."

Kazushi-san smiled lightly at that. "Rest assured, Miss Kagura, you are not the only person suffering from this problem. He has always been a very private young man."

"You've known him for long?"

"Since he was born," he confirmed with a solemn nod. "I've been serving the Uchiha clan for over fifty years now."

"Whoa! You've gotta know everything, then!"

He nodded vaguely. "I do know a fair amount of things. My loyalty to my employer forbids me from speaking of them."

Shiina tilted her head to the side with an understanding smile. "I get it. You're close, right? Since you're the only servant he has."

"Indeed. He dismissed the rest of the staff after... well."

Thinking quickly, her gaze slid back to the family portrait. "He served in the last war, right? The one with the Land of Lightening ten years ago."

"Yes. All of the Uchiha men have served within the military. It is a family tradition. Some, like Master Madara, were so brilliantly gifted that they managed to rise to very high positions within the forces."

"He was one of the higher ups?"

"He made Sergeant First Class for his exceptional leadership abilities and overall tactical genius within a year," Kazushi-san reported proudly and Shiina made sure to smile with admiration, even though she had no clue what the rank implied or required. 

The old butler gave her a knowing, but indulgent smile that told her he realized as much. "Soldiers can usually only make that rank with at least fifteen years of experience under their belt."

Shiina's eyes widened. "Oh! He was that good?!"

He nodded curtly. "All of the young Uchihas were excellent soldiers, as it's in their blood. Madara was simply on a whole different level. The others served under him as his four squad commanders."

"What happened?" She asked in a serious tone. "Please, tell me."

"Miss Kagura..."

"Look, I realize what my presence here.. what I look like, but I swear I'm not trying to be nosy or sell my story or anything! I'd never stoop that low! It's just so frustrating!" She exclaimed and clenched her hands with despair. "I really just want to understand Madara!"

"Why is that, Miss Kagura?" He asked curiously and stared at her. 

Shiina let out a hiss of frustration and let her shoulders slump. Her gaze dropped to the polished hardwood floor. True, she shouldn't feel any need to gain a deeper understanding of how Madara worked, but that didn't change the fact that she wanted to. Out of pure, genuine curiosity. There simply was a deep, burning desire inside her to figure this man out. In her mind he was like a diamond. Sparkling and brilliant on the outside, but his insides were hidden beneath an unbreakable shell. That was unacceptable to her inquisitive mind. She wasn't studying to become an investigative journalist for nothing! Biting the inside of her cheek, she also couldn't help but acknowledge that everything she learned was feeding a really very tiny... incredibly marginal... barely even notable... ugh. She hugged herself and looked up at the butler with a small pout. 

"He's so weird. And I kinda wanna understand why."

Kazushi-san started to laugh, startling her. "That's one way of putting it, I suppose!"

"Yeah well," she muttered with a blush. 

"Fine then, but you must swear to me, Miss Kagura. Swear to me that you will not repeat this information to anyone, ever," he said once he regained his composure and gave her a stern look. 

"I swear," she repeated firmly and held his gaze. 

"Madara led all of his squads on a mission once, towards the end of the war. It was dangerous as the terrain was unclear and there wasn't much info in general, but the higher ups were confident in Madara so they gave him this mission even though he'd never been in that part of the Land of Lightning before. They were about to cross a bridge, but it was a set up by the enemy. They'd rigged the bridge with explosives to collapse. Three of the four squads died there. Worse yet, Madara and his remaining squad led by Izuna were cut off from the way back, in enemy territory and no way to contact their base. Unfortunately they were ambushed several more times as they tried to find their way back through miles and miles of hostile terrain. It was a miracle that any of them survived that hell. Most of the remaining squad made it, but... Izuna died protecting a fellow solider. The news hit the late Lady Uchiha so hard that she died of heartbreak not half a year after. Lord Uchiha remained in charge of the corporation for seven months before a sudden death due to a burst aneurysm. I'm afraid that the additional loss of his parents has been another harsh blow that left its marks on him. Without the chance to heal from his experiences in the army the leadership of the Uchiha Corps. now also fell on him. All in all I would say that he held up admirably so far. I would even say that since your arrival a bit of color has reappeared on his face."

Shiina smiled faintly at his closing remark and lowered her eyes when he winked at her. What in the fuck. Now his list made sense. It was almost surreal how much suffering a human being could take without breaking. Madara already looked like a god when naked, but now she was tempted to think he had godlike mental fortitude as well. 

"That's... That is...," she murmured and hugged herself, shaking her head at the floor. "Oh god."

"It is a terrible tragedy," Kazushi-san stated quietly. "Things like that can change a man."

Shiina nodded once, then twice and then she looked up at him with quiet determination. "I see."

"I would appreciate it if you did not mention me telling you all this."

"Course not. You can count on me, sir," she replied. 

A new determination had settled in her gut. She was going to make the remaining three days as good for him as she possibly could, because he was trying as well. Shiina glanced at the clock and headed to the kitchen. 

Like clockwork, Madara returned at five pm sharp. How he managed to do that despite the horrid Konohan rush hour traffic was a mystery. Shiina just finished making dinner and began to set the table. This time she didn't go to greet him, curious what would happen. She got the answer not much later, when the tall raven haired man arrived in the kitchen with a part curious and part disturbed expression. Or at least that was what she called it. It looked a whole lot like stress and dissatisfaction, too. Additionally she noticed that it lessened when their eyes met and she smiled politely. 

"Welcome back," she said and wiped her hands on a towel. "How was your day?"

"Busy," he replied curtly.

Moving closer slowly as if he was prowling, or perhaps wary of startling her away. It was pretty funny and she grinned up at him as he towered over her with an increasingly impatient look. 

"I hope you like spagetti," she said with twitching lips. "Cause that's what you're getting. Bologna sauce, too."

"Such plebeian food," he harrumphed.

"Hm?" She hummed and raised a brow in challenge, making no further moves.

Something that might be a pout on anybody else appeared on his face and he crossed his arms. After a few beats of silent staring contest she relented and put her hands on his lower arms, tugging gently. 

"Come here," she said softly. 

It was sobering how quickly his resistance melted and he bent down. Shiina kissed his cheek unhurriedly and allowed herself to simply be present in the moment. To feel the warm, smooth skin under her lips and enjoy a brief moment of closeness. The firm muscles under her hands began to relax and she felt proud of being able to do that. 

"Sit down, I'll get you a plate," she muttered and turned around before she could do something embarrassing like blush. 

A shrewd considering look answered her question whether he'd like some dessert. The answer was very clearly yes. Why bother asking, she thought with a faint smirk. Despite his initial doubts he'd enjoyed the spagetti and let her know it. She absently thought that the dining room table was way too big for the two of them and how annoying it was that her feet couldn't reach his, because she'd wanted to tease him some more. Winding him up was a fun game, because she enjoyed whittling away at his fabled self-control until his eyes flashed with annoyance and desire and the armrests of the furniture creaked from the abuse at his hands. She did it after the first round of sex when he sat down at his desk and attempted to read something and again after the second round. Even though she was pretty tired after the third time she wasn't very impressed with his threats of chaining her to the bed if she didn't let him read that damn book. After the fourth time it was actually past midnight, Shiina felt stuffed like a turkey because the plug really did hold amazingly well and the only thing that saved her from actually being bound and gagged was the fact that she fell asleep on him. Being jostled and moved around woke her briefly, but the comforting warmth that was suddenly all along her backside quickly lulled her back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

On Thursday morning she woke to an extremely pleasant sensation. After a few moments of disorientation she realized that it stemmed from someone thrusting in and out of her at a steady unhurried pace that hit all her her sensitive spots one after another. A hot shiver ran down her spine and she sighed into the pillow in front of her face, as she was lying on her stomach. The pleasure built at a steady pace until she was a hair's breadth away from coming and he stopped, but only to come and in turn push her over the edge. Shiina let out a shuddering sigh and closed her eyes in bliss as her body grew limp and boneless. Two warm arms came to rest besides her flanks and she felt a much warmer body lower itself carefully onto her back. 

"Good morning, my darling," Madara murmured into the back of her neck. 

Gooseflesh broke out all over her body and she held her breath for a few seconds as his words made a surge of warmth wash through her core. Yet she was fully aware that this wasn't right. Even though she loved the endearment, he shouldn't be calling her that. It didn't change the fact that her heart and body were starting to react to everything he did and said. Shiina attempted to turn around and he let her. She looked up at his face, all soft and full of warmth, and felt another stab of damning affection. 

"Good morning," she replied softly and pushed some of that ridiculously long raven hair out of his face. 

It made his gaze grow fonder and he laid down on her again, trapping her legs and lower body under him. Everything felt slow and soft, from the curtain billowing softly in the breeze to the gentle light of dawn shining through the windows. 

"Do you always wake up so early?"

"At four am sharp. It's an old habit."

Shiina strategically placed her hand on the side of his face before she dared to ask the next, more loaded question.

"From your military days?"

As expected the question made something dark and defensive flash across his features. His onyx gaze shuttered and she felt his body tense. In response she put serious effort into remaining relaxed and keeping her expression soft and inviting. She wanted to soothe him almost instantly, but this was too important. His reaction answered the question, but she needed him to talk. His gaze slid away from hers and his mouth flattened into a line for several moments. 

"Yes."

She cheered internally at the curt reply he deigned to grit out at last. It was a good sign, definitely. Now she only had to progress very carefully. Shiina decided to see this monumental challenge as a test of her interviewing skills. It helped keep her immense nervousness at bay. To soothe both, herself and him, she started to stroke his cheekbone with her thumb. When his eyes returned to meet hers she gave him a small, warm smile.

"What was it like?"

Was he nervous or spooked? She wondered as his eyes flicked between hers. If anything his tension seemed to increase and it abruptly made her feel sad, because it was proof that he was still very much chained to his past. 

"Must we speak about this?" He asked quietly and it was an obvious plea to drop the subject, but Shiina was sure that this was too important. 

"I think we should," she replied softly and met his gaze stubbornly. 

"Why?"

She let out a small sigh, because she'd been asking herself that question, too. The answer was as unpleasant as it was obvious. 

"Because I care about you!"

He tilted his head back with a mildly surprised expression. Like he honestly hadn't seen it coming. Shiina bit the inside of her cheek and looked away. Maybe it could be considered a dirty trick to keep him talking, but at least it wasn't a lie.

"You do?"

Honest uncertainty. An almost painful note of hopefulness. Shiina forced herself to face him and nodded meekly. It prompted him to put their foreheads together and let out a long exhale. She loosely wrapped her arms over his shoulders and matched her breathing to his. 

"Did you like it?" She asked softly. 

"Yes. I loved war until it took everything from me," he replied in a voice that scraped across her skin with its raw honesty. 

Maybe she should be apalled or worried, but more than anything else she felt intrigued. He loved it? Was war something that was even possible to love?! Madara's mindset was so alien. 

"You've lost people?" She prompted. 

"I lost everybody," he replied bleakly. "Within a year I was the only one left in this huge fucking house."

"You don't like it here?"

"It's empty," he stated in a bitter voice. "You see it, don't you?"

"I do," she confirmed soothingly. "So.. if it bothers you so much, why not sell-"

"No!" He snapped. "Never!"

"I'm sorry."

"It may be nothing more than a crypt, but it is the only home I know."

Shiina swallowed past the growing knot in her throat and let out a long exhale. What a sad, pitiful existence. No wonder he went a little crazy. 

"Do not pity me," he murmured and his voice carried a note of danger that made her focus snap back to the present. 

Shiina lifted her other hand to cup his face and looked him in the eyes. "Do you hate being lonely?"

"..."

"Why not try to find somebody to start a family with? Fill the house with life again."

"As if it was so easy. I'm the richest man in the country. Girls throw themselves at my feet by the dozen. One mention of my name and normal conversations become impossible. Everywhere I go I am surrounded by fake people only interested in money."

"That sounds a lot like excuses," she pointed out. 

"Hn," he huffed and slowly lowered his head before he nipped at her left earlobe. "But you..."

Shiina swallowed. She had to do it. There was no way around it. "I'm a whore. I'll be here until Saturday."

The hands which had crept onto her upper arms suddenly spasmed and grabbed onto her. "No. Don't talk about this now."

"Madara-"

"Don't talk about leaving," he murmured and tightened his grip. "That's an order."

An uneasy suspicion settled in her gut, but she pushed it aside. What was important right now was diffusing the situation. 

"Yes sir," she murmured with a smile and pulled until he finally, stiffly leaned in. 

Then she placed a slow, innocent kiss on his cheek and rubbed her nose against it as well. It was incredible how much suffering this man could bear and it made her feel horribly, deeply sad to imagine him haunting the halls of his too big house all alone. Shiina genuinely wanted to make him feel better, not worse, so she took her time to shower him with her affections. Once it felt as if the tension was starting to seep out of him she smiled into his skin with closed eyes and allowed herself a brief moment to simply enjoy being so close with another human being. Hell, but she'd missed this. 

"Let's talk about something else, then. Do you like your job?"

"What kind of question is that?" He asked back with a slightly abrasive tone. 

"I mean, are you passionate about being a CEO?"

"It's my duty to lead the company."

"That does not answer the question."

"Pet, as the firstborn I do not get the luxury of choosing my fate," he murmured against the side of her head. "It's not a question of passion, but obligation to the family name."

"Is it at least tolerable?" She sighed. 

"...Yes."

"Aren't you working with others from your clan? They're family, too, right?" 

"I'm not 'working with' anyone. They're my minions, nothing more."

"You don't like them?"

"Explaining these things to outsiders is so tiresome," he muttered before he let out a short sigh. "But I'll make an exception for you, since you asked so nicely. My family is the clan's main branch, whom all other families answer to. As its.. sole representative and leader, I have to keep a certain distance to protect our absolute authority. See, I am their superior both at work and in the home."

"Ah, that sounds kind of awful."

"It is how it is, pet. I do not expect you to understand what is clear to us."

"Can you not sound so condescending please?"

"I'm not trying to," he muttered with frustration. "I told you clans work differently than families."

Shiina closed her eyes and counted to ten. They were certainly very different, that was clear. A large warm hand touched the side of her face and she blinked when he pulled back and regarded her from above with an unhappy expression. 

"It seems I've angered you again, pet. I'm sorry."

"It's just," she began and wrapped her hand around his. "You don't have to act all high and mighty with me. In fact, please don't. It would be nice if our time together could be fun. Lighten up and enjoy yourself! That's all I'm trying to get you to do. It's okay to relax sometimes, Madara."

A small smile grew on his face during her rant and Shiina eyed him warily, wondering if anything she said got through that thick skull of his. Something scarily soft and disarming entered his onyx gaze and arrested her attention like a trainwreck about to happen. Gently, with just the tips of his fingers, he touched the side of her cheek and it sent a shiver down her spine. 

"What relaxes me is painting in my spare time. It was once recommended to me and I found that I enjoy it, so I kept doing it."

"Ah?" She breathed in surprise. 

"In fact... In fact I would like to paint you, my dear darling."

A hot rush went through her body and sent heat shooting into her cheeks. Feeling abruptly shy, she lowered her eyes and smiled with embarrassment.

"Me? Really?"

"Yes."

"A-ah, I don't know if I'd be such a good model..."

"Of course you will be," he hummed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Shiina glanced up at him shyly and felt a whole new rush of nervous excitement enter her system. He was serious, wasn't he? Already she could see his gaze turn considering as it roved over her face. Nobody ever told her she was worth painting and if they did she would've scoffed at the idea. There were thousands of prettier women out there after all! But seeing the absolute certainty on his face now made something warm and aching unfurl inside her chest. She reached for his face, hesitated in mid air unsure what to do, but knowing she wanted to do... something. Something to express the rush of affection surging through her in response to being treated so reverently. Suddenly his onyx gaze softened, Shiina knew somehow that he got it like he always seemed to get her and she was abruptly and without a doubt certain that she could fall in love with this man. It would be so easy. 

"Okay," she replied weakly and curled her fingers, but the need to touch was overwhelming so she uncurled them again and cupped the side of his jaw. 

"Mh," he hummed contently and regarded her with a deeply, deeply fond gaze. "Stay like this."

"Huh?" She gasped when he suddenly rolled off of her and jumped to his feet energetically. 

She blinked and shook her head before she touched her forehead and exhaled shakily as he hurried out of the room. What the fuck just happened there?! Hysteria wanted to bubble up inside her because this was about as wrong as things could fucking go, but there was no time to get into a fully blown panic as he returned in a rush, carrying various painting utensils. Before her very eyes he set up an easel facing the bed, put several small bottles of paint on his desk, along with a palette and brushes. He pulled his desk chair over and sat down with a critical, focused expression that told her he was not going to respond to any distractions now. Shiina rolled onto her stomach, getting her lower legs tangles in the silky sheets, and looked at him sort of lost. Madara's gaze kept darting towards her body every so often as he used a pencil to do the linework, she presumed. It was a fascinating spectacle to watch, really. His strokes were quick, erratic and almost violent at times. He worked like a man possessed, drawing so fast that she felt as if she was watching a sped up video. This was insane. How could he do that?! He must have serious talent. When he glanced over again his erratic movements suddenly stopped and his brows furrowed ever so slightly. 

"Can you smile?"

"On command?" She asked dryly. 

"Yes," he replied sternly. "Smile for me, pet."

What a guy. Perhaps she shouldn't indulge him by giving him what he wanted all the time. Either way, she wasn't feeling particularly put-off as she rested her chin on her palm and grinned at him. His eyes darted to the canvas before he gave her another penetrating stare.

"Not that. Smile," he emphasized with a hint of exasperation.

"I am smiling," she argued.

"No! You're grinning at me," he said and started to frown with genuine annoyance as he lowered his pencil.

Shiina sighed, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't intend to annoy him or mock his hobby. It looked like he was really serious about this so she should probably cut the teasing. Typical Madara, always getting too stiff and uptight about the wrong things, she thought grumpily. 

"Fine," she huffed. "I've never been painted before, so this is very new. And I can't freaking smile on command, you know! At least not how you seem to want me to! Maybe we should take a break."

Madara sighed with annoyance and put his pencil down on the desk with an audible clack. Then he stood up and slowly walked towards her. She looked up at him with a small pout and watched as he crouched down in front of her before the bed. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before he cupped the side of her face and regarded her calmly. Slowly but surely the annoyance trickled out of her as they looked silently at each other. 

"You look so beautiful like this. I feel like I need to capture this moment forever," he told her quietly. 

"M-Madara...," she stammered and swallowed. 

The most wonderful thing happened when a small genuine smile grew on his face. It was such a gorgeous sight that it took her breath away for a moment. Shiina began to smile in return, wobbly at first because she felt that intense connection again, then increasingly steady. It was scary, that was true, but it also felt so good. Like blossoms sprouting after a long winter. Shiina had been able to ignore her own loneliness for a long time, but being with him was melting it away like snow in the sun. She put a hand over his and leaned into his palm, smiling brightly. 

"Yes," he murmured and his eyes softened. "Just like this."

Keeping her eyes fixed on him, she watched as he got up and walked back to his easel. Then the spectacle continued. He grabbed his pencil in a weirdly dramatic fashion and began to draw with quick, almost erratic movements. He was drawing so maniacally fast and with such uncontrolled, sweeping movements that it looked as if someone was holding a gun to his head. Watching this, she couldn't stop smiling. Her heart felt like it was overflowing while something soft and warm was clenching her lungs. His eyes darted over to hers multiple times; always studying, lingering, softening and then quickly returning to the easel. When he finally slowed down and put the pencil away she fancied that drawing her face must've taken him at least as long as drawing her body. 

"Are you done?" She asked curiously. "I really have to pee now.."

"Yes, I've finished the sketch," he sighed and pulled the palette towards him. "Go then, I can finish coloring it without your presence."

"Yeah," she mumbled and untangled her legs while shooting him side-glances.

He'd sounded so put upon all of a sudden. Thinking back, she realized that her words might've sounded a bit unappreciative. The last thing she wanted him to do was think that she was bored, rather than endlessly thrilled about being painted. Oil to fucking canvas like some duchess, no less! So she got up and slowly made her way towards him. It was funny how unaware he was while focusing on the painting. He didn't even notice her approach until she snuck behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder from behind. He froze immediately and tensed. Shiina's jaw dropped when she saw the sketch. It was incredible. 

"Whaaaaat?" She drawled quietly. "Are you kidding me?! Jeez! Madara, you... Fuck! You've got some serious talent! Holy shit..."

"Language," he said, but it lacked the usual reproach. 

She leaned in in awe and couldn't stop staring at the utterly gorgeous, life-like painting. "Wow, I can't believe this! Amazing. This is so good! Holy hell... Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said, sounding unusually humble. 

"Like it? No, I absolutely love it!" She exclaimed and rested her chin on his right shoulder with a huge grin. "Thank you, sweetie."

He let out a small huff and turned away, but she still caught a glance of a small proud smile. She leaned her head against his and tightened her embrace. 

"You made me look flawless," she said quietly. "That's nice."

"I paint what I see," he muttered. 

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Now I have to finish coloring it."

"Alright then. Would you mind if I leave for a moment?"

"No. I already said you can go. Coloring is the fastest part."

"Okay," she sighed and leaned back.

Shiina kept her hands on his strong shoulders for a moment longer. He was so full of contradictions. The way he acted now was totally at odds with how he'd been when they met. Back then he'd acted like a loose cannon; dangerous and ready to snap at any time. Now it seemed like he'd grown a lot calmer and more relaxed. Shiina liked the change a lot. It was promising that it could happen so quickly and perhaps there was room for a whole lot more improvement. The only thing that troubled her was his intense fixation on her. She was under no illusion that she could magically 'fix' all his problems by herself. Madara might be, though. She was seriously worried that he might not let her go. He might have said that his self-control was perfect, but his actions spoke otherwise. Their contract ended on Saturday and then she'd go back to her real life. Shiina really wanted to help him get better, but not like this. While she might not like it she had to come up with an emergency exit strategy. 

Once she returned from the bathroom her jaw dropped when she caught sight of the canvas. The top half of it was already done. She walked over to him slowly and leaned lightly against his left as he worked with a highly focused expression. 

"Are you painting the surroundings first?"

"Yes," he replied curtly. 

"Why?"

"I'm saving the most delicate part for last."

"Oh, and that's me?"

"Yes. I want to get it right."

Shiina smiled and placed a hand on his left shoulder. "You have an eye for details. Are those shadows on the bookcovers?"

"Yes."

"Amazing," she sighed. "I take it you're staying home today?"

"They'll survive without me for a day."

"I'm sure," she laughed quietly and squeezed his shoulder. "Shall I leave you to your work, then?"

"It won't take long," he replied and shot her a look.

"Alright. Mind if I have a look around?"

"Ask Kazushi."

"Huh?"

"He can give you a tour," he replied dryly. 

"Riiight," she drawled and finally stepped back. "See you soon."

Kazushi-san was all too willing to show her around the sprawling mansion and kept providing historical tidbits about the rooms and some of the furniture. He seemed very proud and fond of the family's history and Shiina made sure to listen attentively, still hoping to fit the puzzle that was Madara together. Very interestingly, he talked a lot about family. 

"And this antique showcase contains the formal china of the fifteenth lady Uchiha, gifted to her as a new year's present by her husband."

It was one of many precious herilooms he'd pointed out before, almost all of them gifts between the heads of the house. 

"They all loved each other so much, didn't they?"

"Yes, indeed. The ties they share with their kin are unbreakable. There have been less than a handful of cases where clan members have been banished for their crimes. Never killed," he said in a solemn tone and shot her a look before his stiff posture relaxed somewhat. "I do of course not presume to know all about their inner lives, but there has been one clear pattern that stood out to me throughout my long service to the family. Once an Uchiha has let someone into their heart, they will never let them go."

"Sounds ominous," she commented idly. 

"Not at all, miss Kagura. Let me phrase it a bit differently. An Uchiha's love is difficult to win, but easy to keep. In them you'll have your truest allies and most steadfast friends."

"That sounds better," she murmured with a faint smile. 

"Indeed," he replied and smiled slightly. "Shall we continue?"

She shifted on her feet and glanced to the side. Truthfully she was getting a bit bored of the history lessons. Would Madara be finished yet? 

"Sure," she said instead and tried hard to fake polite interest.

Kazushi-san seemed so enthusiastic about getting to entertain a guest that she didn't want to ruin his fun. The elderly butler gave her an indulgent smile and guided her to the next glass showcase. It contained several silver rings and a stunningly beautiful sapphire collier with matching earrings. It looked like the many tiny sapphires were cascading down the silver chain like a waterfall. Shiina's eyes widened in awe.

"This is beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Yes it is. This is-"

"There you are," Madara drawled.

Both of them turned to look at the man leaning in the livingroom doorframe with crossed arms and his usual mildly bored expression. Though it softened when their eyes met. Shiina smiled on autopilot when he approached them. He put his hand on the middle of her back in greeting.

"I just finished it."

"Oh wow, can I see?" She asked eagerly.

Instead of replying his eyes landed on the glass case. He removed his hand, stepped in front of it and did something to the lock that she couldn't see from behind his back. Kazushi-san's brows rose in shock when there was a click and he simply lifted the lid. She heard a silvery tinkle and then he turned around with a speculative look and the collier in his hands. Shiina's eyes widened in alarm when he undid its clasp and swiftly moved behind her.

"Wait! What are you-?!" She gasped when he pulled her hair aside to bare her neck and reached around her. "Are you serious?!"

It wasn't as heavy as expected, but feeling the cold metal settle against her skin made gooseflesh break out on her arms. He quickly fixed the lock behind her and as he did so, she stared at Kazushi-san, who looked utterly flabbergasted. Of course he quickly composed his features, but his eyes were telling enough. Madara turned her around and regarded her calmly. She smiled a bit uncertainly at him.

"How does it look?" She asked.

"Good," he replied with satisfaction. "Now try the earrings."

"I don't have pierced ears," she pointed out.

"Not a problem. They're clip ons."

"Clip on?"

He fished the earrings out of the case as well and set to fixing them on her ears. Shiina held her breath when she was suddenly sized by a paranoid fear of damaging the precious jewels somehow. Madara stared at the collier with a soft look before his gaze rose to meet hers. He might as well have punched her in the gut, it would've had the same effect. She swallowed and set her teeth before she could say or do something dumb. These jewels were probably worth more than anything she had ever owned and he just put them on her casually as if she had any right to even touch stuff like this. His soft smile turned into a slight grin and he reached out to push a strand of hair behind her ear, tugging it away from the earring.

"It suits you," he stated calmly. "All of it."

"O-oh. Does it?" She asked in a small voice and looked down at her chest, where the collier was sparkling in the light. "Who owned these?"

"My mother," he replied quietly. "They were my father's wedding gift to her."

Shiina froze and kept her widening eyes fixed on the jewels. What?! He'd put something this precious on her? Her?! Kazushi-san coughed politely. Her head lifted and she stared at the tall raven haired man, completely at a loss for words. Madara let out a quiet huff and unclipped the earrings with deft hands.

"Time to put them back in the case," he muttered. 

"M-Madara.."

He ignored her and went to unfasten the collier. Shiina hugged herself and tried not to show the internal meltdown she was experiencing. There was no way. No way! She wasn't prepared at all for him to suddenly show such a private, vulnerable side to her. It made her want to cry and bury her face in his chest and be held for the rest of fucking eternity. When he'd put the precious chain away and turned to face her again she stared at him, bit her lower lip and let out a small sigh.

"Fuck it," she muttered and went. 

She grabbed a hold of his dress shirt, buried her face against that warm, strong chest and started to bawl. 

"What's wrong?" He asked with a hint of uncertainty.

It wasn't like she could answer. He gingerly put his hands on her back and patted her lightly, acting as if he'd never had to comfort another human being in his life before. She lifted her face with a teary-eyed glare and scowled at him.

"Hug me, fool!" She hissed.

"Oh," he replied a bit cluelessly and did as she demanded. 

Her brief moment of composure was gone by then and she resumed just crying about the intensity of the feelings that had rooted inside her chest and were, by then, in full fatal bloom. It was scary and horrible how intensely she wanted to be with him. It was even more horrible that her feelings for Hashirama, much as she loved him, had never been quite this painfully strong. She clenched her hands in his shirt and wanted to hit him for making her feel this way. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he just have kept coming to the Cafe, fucking her and then leaving? Why did he have to let her into his home and into his life? She hated herself for not being able to keep a professional distance, not at all. Now it was too late. She couldn't go back to her own life unchanged. She wouldn't be able to service him like a regular customer ever again. No, at this point she definitely had to stop working alltogether. He'd made a mess of her and she couldn't even hate him for it. 

"Why are you crying, pet?" He asked and tightened his embrace. "Have I done something wrong?"

She just shook her head inbetween gut wrenching sobs and wallowed in her own misery. Why did she adore everything he, even this clumsy attempt at comforting, he just-

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair while he petted the back of her head and pulled her body against his uncomfortably tightly. "I didn't want you to cry. Tell me what's wrong."

Once the worst of it was over she sniffled, rubbed at her eyes and stared up at him helplessly. "You... You're such a good person."

"What?" He asked and raised a brow with a look of utter disbelief. 

"You're way too.. way too good to me," she muttered and rubbed at her eyes again. "C'mon. What the he-hell."

"You're not making any sense."

Shiina glared and hit his chest with her flat hand. "Your mother's wedding jewels, Madara!!!"

"Yes, and?" He asked stubbornly. 

"Ugh," she groaned and sniffled again. "How can you put them on me?!"

"Ah. I think I'm getting it now," he murmured in realization. 

"Are you," she muttered and kept her head low, so all she could see was his now soaked dress shirt. 

"Come with me," he said. "I want you to see it."

"Yeah," she muttered and, avoiding to look anywhere near the butler, followed him out of the livingroom. 

He led her back to his bedroom, which was now filled with the smell of paint. She let him lead her to the easel and blinked in confusion when on the last few steps he fell behind her, put his hands on her hips and steered her towards the drying picture. 

"Look," he said quietly. 

Shiina's mouth opened, but no sound came out. All at once she wanted to bawl again. He'd painted her like a fucking goddess. As if she radiated some sort of inner glow that lit up the room around her, as if she had no flaws at all. It was better than the best filter and made her look so lovely that she wasn't sure whether to be flattered or self-conscious. 

"A.. is.. this... Madara.. you.."

"It's what I see," he murmured faintly. 

"No way," she breathed, unable to look away. "This can't be. I.. I'm not..."

"You were right. You are not a whore," he murmured against the side of her head, holding her securely in his arms. 

"Thanks," she croaked. 

"You should not be working in that place. These men you serve do not deserve you," he continued with just a hint of annoyance. 

"But you do?" She asked very quietly. 

His embrace tightened. "Why do you do it?"

"For money, obviously."

"You're not that poor."

Shiina frowned mildly. "How do you know?"

"I know what poor looks and acts like. You're not that."

"Whatever. We're not all billionaires. I do need the extra cash."

"For what?"

"Stuff," she replied curtly and pressed her lips together. 

"What stuff?"

"Oh for... Don't ruin the moment."

"Answer me."

She rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed heavily. "For things that aren't rent and utilities, okay? I refuse to ask my parents for more than they're already giving me."

"Hm."

"Being an university student isn't paying too well," she muttered. 

"You go to university?" He asked immediately. 

"Yeah."

"To become what?"

"An investigative journalist in the business branch. So I can find out how people like you make their money and if they do any illegal deals the public should know about," she said pointedly. 

"I see," he hummed. "And would you investigate me?"

"I.. no," she admitted. "I'd be e-... I'd be compromised in that case."

"Emotionally?" He asked knowingly into her left ear.

It sent a shiver down her spine and her eyes found that utterly beautiful painting again. "I wouldn't write about you," she replied firmly. "Okay?"

"I believe you, but I'd prefer to have that on paper."

"Tch," she huffed and looked away. 

"It's nothing personal," he hurried to add. "I have to be careful. Please understand."

"Yeah."

"Which university do you go to?"

"I'd like to keep that private," she replied, aware that she was being petulant after his show of apparent mistrust. 

"I could find out anyhow," he hummed carelessly. "Tell me."

"No."

"Do not be stubborn, pet."

"Why do you wanna know, huh?"

"I want to know all about you."

"Why?"

"Because you fascinate me."

Shiina blushed and ducked her head. "You freaking smooth talker."

"Are you charmed?" He asked teasingly.

"I guess I am," she replied with a small smile. 

"You see, once I am fascinated with someone I want to learn all about them. Such as, why does a beautiful, lovely woman like you work at a whorehouse? Willingly? Is it sexual frustration?"

"I- No! That's not..."

"Then what?"

Shiina looked down and chewed on her lower lip guilty. Hashirama'd been away for so long.. They barely ever met at university and then they couldn't show their relationship openly. 

"Perhaps I was a bit frustrated," she admitted haltingly. 

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"He's away a lot. We haven't seen each other in, oh, months."

"How reckless," Madara tsk'ed. "Leaving one's treasure unguarded. What an idiot."

"He's not!" She protested immediately. "He's away because he's doing important work in the field! His articles are what inspired me to become a journalist in the first place! There's no one who puts more effort and heartblood into his work, who works harder to get a good story! He's even been in the front row of freaking wars to write reports that woke people up to its horrors! How dare you call him an idiot!"

"War, huh?" Madara drawled and Shiina felt an icy fist clench her stomach.

Shit. He straightened up behind her, but kept his hands firmly on her body. 

"As it happens, I know a thing or two about war," Madara said icily. "A journalist would hardly be the one in the biggest danger. A journalist is a nosy outsider you have to pay extra attention to in a crisis. A journalist is nothing but a burden that might even end up portraying everything wrong!"

She winced. Double shit. It sounded awfully like something similiar happened to him. "Madara, listen-"

"I loathe that little weasle," he murmured right into her ear, making her freeze in her tracks. "Why does he get to have you?" 

"Madara, I don't think this conversation is going in a good direction," she said quietly but firmly. "Let's stop."

"Yes. Perhaps we should," he replied stiffly and let go of her at long last. 

She cast a last look at the picture and then turned around to face him. He wore his usual blank mask again, but she could see the carefully hidden tumoil behind his onyx eyes. She wanted to reach out and touch, to comfort and be close to him. At the same time she was aware that it would be counterproductive. They needed distance. Shiina closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. Today was Thursday. Two more days. She could do this. She had to. 

"Excuse me," she grit out and walked past him. "I'll be right back."

Her eyes began to sting again as she headed towards the bathroom. Fucking hell. She was such an idiot! She sat down on the toilet and grabbed her cellphone. It was a small wonder in itself that he'd let her keep it. Knowing him, she wouldn't put it past him to have done something to it. The thought hit her right before she was about to dial Kakashi. What if he bugged it? Shiina bit her lower lip and turned the lock screen on. Things could go to shit very quickly if she did that right now. Instead she turned all her thoughts towards hatching an escape plan. The basics had already come to her. It would be the timing that might be tricky. Even more importantly she had to avoid making him suspicious at all costs. He was a great man and capable in many ways, good as in bad. This plan had to be flawless. After a while she couldn't focus past her misery anymore. She wanted him. She wanted to make him better. She wanted to be close to him. Preferably always. It was too late now, she'd already fallen for him. Rationally she knew she had to leave, but she didn't want to. Shiina rubbed at her eyes and exhaled slowly through her nose. Fuck! 

He watched her apprehensively when she returned and she didn't even attempt to hide her inner tumoil as she went straight to him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Thank you for drawing me so beautifully. I'm just not having a very good day emotionally," she muttered into his chest. 

"Is that my fault?" He asked.

"No, I'm just an idiot."

"No you're not."

"Yeah I am."

"Sweetheart."

She lifted her head and looked up at him unhappily. "I really am, Madara."

His eyes softened and he bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. Shiina swallowed hard and frowned a little in an effort to keep a grip on her emotions. He just smiled in response.

"Aren't you going to cry now?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut up!"

He laughed at her and she pouted, though the corners of her mouth were twitching. To hide the smile that was slowly breaking out on her face she buried her face against his chest and sighed softly. She wanted this man in every way, all the time. He put a hand on the back of her neck and leaned down. 

"Sweetheart, are you feeling better now?" 

"Yes."

"That's good," he murmured. "You should always be happy."

She tilted her head up and smiled at him. It made his gaze soften as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, right besides her mouth. She wanted him so badly. Shiina wrapped her arms around his neck and nosed at the spot in front of his ear.

"Fuck me," she said quietly. 

"Hm?"

"Right now. Please."

"What's this about?"

"Just do it."

"If that's what you really want," he said dubiously and gave her a questioning look. "I'm not going to say no."

She nodded firmly and tugged at his dress shirt. "Take this off. I want to be close to you."

He let out a little sigh and began to undress. Shiina did the same and once again found herself marvelling at his naked body. When he took her to bed he was being unusually gentle and slow. It wasn't like she minded being laid down carefully and then smothered by an insanely hot body. He kept staring at her the entire time as if he was internally debating whether this was a good idea. It only made her adore him all the more. Shiina smiled softly as she wound her arms around his neck and played a little with the fine hairs at the back of it, because she remembered that he liked it. As expected he let out a little huff and trailed his lips along her jaw with a content look. She wasn't in a rush to get fucked in all honesty. It was all a bit confusing, but what she did know was that she needed him close, as close as they could get. He kissed her neck and trailed his hands down her flanks, which made her sigh happily. They were warm and a little rough, despite him not having to work manually. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, just revelling in the feeling of having him lying on top of her with that insane body temperature of his, holding her and being so kind, so gentle after all. It made her heart throb painfully and she thought that it might be because it was a little out of practice. Warm breath fanned across her face and she opened her eyes to find him looking at her questioningly. There was only one way this was all going to go, that much was clear. 

"Why me?" She asked quietly. 

"I told you. You fascinate me. From the moment I first saw you," he replied slowly and leaned in to rub his nose against hers. "My gut feeling was right. You are a flower in a field of weeds."

"Ohhh youu," she sighed and smiled at him. "It's weird to hear somebody as methodical as you talking about gut feelings."

"They're important to listen to, sometimes."

"Hmm," she hummed. "Ask me."

"What?"

"Why I haven't gone running to the hills yet."

He raised a brow and gave her a deadpan look. "Because it would've been futile?"

Shiina snorted and began to chuckle. "No way to escape your fascination, huh? No seriously, ask me."

"You're right about that," he muttered stubbornly and peered at her. "So why haven't you 'gone running to the hills' yet?"

Shiina smiled at his small scowl and petted his hair until it softened into a pout. "Because I don't want to. I like being here with you. You're really... a good man, aren't you?"

He inclined his head a little and looked at her silently. Being uncertain? She removed one of her arms from around his shoulders and touched the side of his face before she kissed his cheek softly. 

"It feels very natural to do these things with you," she told him softly before she kissed his cheek again. "Being paid is just an added bonus at this point."

"Darling, don't," he sighed and lowered his head besides hers. 

Shiina bit her lower lip and stared at the ceiling. Damn. No disturbing the illusion. Though at this point it barely felt like an illusion anymore. She'd only meant it as a joke, but that subject was apparently still too touchy.

"I'm sorry," she murmured into his ear. "I thought that was what you wanted to hear."

"No, I want you to-!"

"To what?" She cut him off. 

He lifted his head with a small glare. "To be happy, goddamit! Here, with me!"

"I am," she assured him quickly. 

"Then stay."

It was him pointing a gun to her chest, wasn't it? Maybe payback of sorts. She sighed, spread her legs and trapped his hips with them. 

"Okay, enough talk."

"Darling."

"C'mon," she urged, ignoring the note of unhappiness in his voice. "I know something that'll cheer you up."

Thankfully he didn't need to be told twice. When he actually began to fuck her it wasn't the relief she'd hoped for, because he did it slowly and gently. Like Hashirama used to, when he was still around. The reminder was a suckerpunch and she bit the inside of her cheek. 

"C'mon, faster," she panted against the side of his head. "Ah.. harder."

Did he listen, though? No. That stubborn guy kept his pace steady while continuously kissing her neck and the side of her face until it felt as if her insides were melting. 

"D-Darling, please," she gasped.

The pace he set was winding her up torturously slowly until her inner walls began to hurt, clenching around his member desperately. 

"Nn, that's it," he sighed and licked her neck. 

"Nooo it's no- ah not!" She groaned and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. 

"Stubborn," he muttered into her skin and bit down. 

"Gyah!" She squeaked in shock as he started to aggressively give her a hickey. 

The combination of pleasurable sensations was turning her belly into a hot, aching ball of want and making her toes curl. Who knew this devious bastard could be so clever? She locked her legs around his hips and panted hard with each slow thrust that was making her nerves sing each time. 

"'dara, nghh, Ma- ah, dara, I'm gonna-!" 

"Darling," he whispered into her skin. "My lo.. lovely pet, ah."

Hearing him stutter, of all things, was the straw that broke the camel's neck. Shiina threw her head back and let out a wanton moan as she came hard. No. There was no going back. These feelings swelling in her chest as they laid there panting were all too real. She rested her head against his with closed eyes and felt them grow until there was no room left inside her chest. 

"Sweetheart," he began in a slightly out of breath voice. 

"Shiina," she whispered. "My name is Shiina."

He lifted his head and stared at her. "Shiina?" He asked quietly. 

"Yeah."

A smile broke out on his face. Not even a small one, no, a real broad smile. He cupped the sides of her face and put their foreheads together.

"What a beautiful name. It suits you, darling."

"Thanks," she murmured and closed her eyes.

"Well then, lovely Shiina. Will you let me kiss you?"

"Madara, please," she mumbled. 

"Please do?"

"Go to sleep," she replied in a deadpan voice. 

"What?!"

She opened one eye to glare at him. "I'm tired, okay?"

He hung his head and chuckled. "One of these days, Shiina. You can't say no forever."

She huffed and looked away. We'll see about that, she thought grimly. The reason why she gave him her real name at last still eluded her. It had to have been momentary insanity. Yeah, definitely.


	8. Chapter 8

When she woke up it was unusually bright. Shiina blinked slowly and yawned. Glancing to her right she found, much to her surprise, a sleeping Madara. He was lying on his side, head resting on his fist, with his eyes closed and chest rising and falling slowly. He must've been watching her again when he fell asleep. It was an unexpectedly cute sight that made her smile fondly. On a whim she slowly rolled out of bed and snuck across the carpet. Then she paused by the dresser, picked up his discarded dress shirt and put it on. It was far too big and went down to her knees, but she was loving it. Then she headed downstairs to the kitchen and set to brewing some coffee in the amazingly quiet coffee machine. Once it was done she returned to the bedroom with two steaming mugs in her hand. He was still sleeping, which was highly unusual as he'd always been awake way before her. Shiina walked over to his side of the bed and sat the cups down on the beside table. Then she sat on the edge of his side of the bed and leaned over him with a smile. He was one heavy guy, she noticed as she tried to gently pull him on his back. At first he didn't budge, but then she had to watch that he didn't fall out of bed. She grunted when he finally rolled onto his back and ended up leaning over him. 

"Madara-"

Before he even opened his eyes his right hand shot out and wrapped snug around her throat. Shiina held still and watched him blink in confusion. Moments later he recognized her and she saw a shadow pass through his eyes before he tensed and let go quickly. 

"Good morning," she said with a small smile. "I brought coffee."

"Shiina?" He muttered in confusion and watched as she reached over to the table. 

"Here," she said and held it out for him.

He sat up and took the cup before he sniffed it appreciatively. His gaze was still dark as he watched her take her own cup and stand up. Shiina took a sip as she rounded the bed and carefully climbed in on her side. As it was rather cool that morning she shuffled back under the covers and scooted up to his side. 

"I'm sorry for spooking you," she murmured and quickly took a sip. 

"No, it's.. old habits die hard, I suppose."

"That's alright."

"Are you?" He asked and looked at her carefully. 

Shiina smiled at him and nodded before resting her head against his shoulder. "Yep. I wasn't sure how you take your coffee, by the way. Is black alright or do you want cream or sugar?"

"The only sugar I need is right besides me."

Shiina let out a small huff and felt her cheeks grow warm. "Come on. That was cheesy."

"But true," he replied and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

She hummed and drained the rest of her coffee before she put the cup away and swiftly climbed onto his lap. Madara gave her an appreciative once over, still holding his mug in his hands.

"I borrowed your shirt," she said unneccesarily and grinned at him. 

"I can see that," he replied and took a sip. 

"Did you sleep well?"

"Moderately."

"What kind of answer is that?" She laughed. "You slept longer than me!"

"I did not," he argued immediately. "I merely fell back asleep."

"Technicalities," she sighed and waved a hand at him. "You totally slept longer. That's okay, it's not that late yet. Nobody can yell at you for being late to work, can they?"

"I'm staying home today," he said. 

"Huh? Again?"

"I can do whatever I want," he said arrogantly and narrowed his eyes a little. "I've instructed my most competent minion to call only if it's an emergency."

"Hmm? Oh, one of your cousins?"

"Yes," he sighed. 

Shiina grinned at his longsuffering expression. Then she put her hands on his thighs and leaned forward to sneak a quick kiss on his cheek. 

"I'm glad you're keeping me company today," she told him and leaned back so he could finish his cup. 

"Hm," he hummed contently. 

Sensing that he wasn't in the mood for sex she climbed off his lap and went back to his side. Shiina let out a happy sigh when he wrapped one arm around her back and rested her head against his shoulder. 

"I like slow mornings like this," she said and yawned. 

"They're rare and precious."

"Mhm," she hummed. 

"You're an university student, how busy can you be?" 

"Hey. I do have to write a lot of essays," she complained half-heartedly. 

"Hn. I'm sure it's very stressful," he said neutrally and finished his coffee. 

"It is," she said and shot him a sideways look. "Sometimes."

He raised a brow at her and she grinned. Something softened in his expression then and her grin softened into a content smile in return. It was such a perfect morning. Soft light filtered into the room, the smell of coffee lingered in her nose and she was sitting besides a guy who'd become incredibly important to her in record time. It made her wonder if he'd been right after all. If it was possible that two people could be made for each other. Going by the way her heart swelled in her chest whenever he looked at her, by the way being near him made her so happy, perhaps. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly as he put his cup on the table. 

Shiina put a hand on his thigh and tilted her head up on his shoulder to look at his face. "You."

He looked down at her calmly, as if he was for once at peace. The butler's words came back to her and she realized that he could probably be considered a war hero. It suited him. There was just something heroic about his general presence. It made him seem like someone who could shoulder a mountain load of responsibility without faltering. It had to be very lonely, living like that. 

"If you could do whatever you wanted in life, what would you do?"

"Hm," he hummed and looked away thoughtfully. "I can already do whatever I want, you know?"

"Don't dodge the question," she muttered. 

"Hn."

Shiina sighed. Why did he have to get stubborn at the worst times? "If I could do whatever I wanted, I think I'd like to travel abroad after finishing uni. Then I'd probably try to get employed by a newspaper. One of the bigger ones. Maybe I could go undercover and sneak into some corrupt company to check out how they work."

"Tch. How would you know that they're corrupt in the first place?" He sighed. 

"How does any corruption become known?" She asked back pointedly. "Most people don't enjoy doing the wrong thing. If they get unhappy enough, they start talking. I'd take it from there."

"I think you've watched one too many spy movies," he replied dryly. "Most people want to save their own hide rather than to risk losing their job. If they have any sense, that is."

"So you know how it all works? Give me some pointers about where to start digging," she said with a crooked grin. 

"No," he replied rather solemnly all of a sudden. "I don't want you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. It's more dangerous than you realize, Shiina. There are people out there who'll ruin your life if you try to touch them. Believe me, I know their kind."

She furrowed her brows and stared at nothing. "It's not about playing the hero, if you think that's what it is. It's about doing the right thing."

"How naive," he snorted derisively. "Ninety nine percent of the time that's what gets you killed."

"Even so," she replied quietly. "Somebody has to do it."

"Not you," he insisted stubbornly and pulled her closer. 

"It's the path I've chosen," she replied even more quietly. 

"Prometheus," he said suddenly. "The lightbringer."

"Huh?"

"Yes, that's it," he continued, ignoring her.

Shiina glanced up at him. He looked like he'd just had an epiphany. It was nice to see his onyx eyes lit up instead of cold and stony. It made her smile indulgently as he apparently lost track of the conversation and moved elsewhere mentally. Shiina wondered how he'd score in an IQ test. Her guess was high. 

"Can you elaborate?" She asked in amusement and lifted a brow. 

"Ah, it's just something I was reminded of. You want to show people the truth and bring hidden evil to the light, yes?"

"It sounds stupid if you put it that way," she muttered. 

"You're right," he said abruptly. "It is a noble aspiration."

"Um, thanks," she muttered and blushed lightly at the fondness in his gaze. 

"I still don't want you to do it," he said sternly. 

"But-"

"Call me selfish, but I want to keep your light for myself."

Her eyes widened a little when he leaned in with a little smile and kissed her cheek. That sounded like the most honest statement he'd made as of yet. Shiina didn't know why she felt that way, but it felt true. She was under no illusion that he wasn't a man of many layers who doled out bits and pieces of the truth as he saw fit. Instinct also told her that he wasn't always truthful with her. There were just so many protective layers wrapped around him and his inner life that it was hard to guess what he meant sometimes. While she understood why, given all the shit that had happened to him and who he was in general, it also meant that she couldn't be a hundred percent real with him either. No matter how much a large part of her wanted to be. While this new desire to be close to him felt insanely good, it was also dangerous. Soon she wouldn't be able to untangle herself from this web anymore. He continued to kiss her face all over and cupped the left side of it. Somehow it felt as if she'd just unknowingly peeled back another layer, only to find raw honest adoration underneath it. When Madara pulled back his eyes were bright and his expression calm, relaxed and full of honest desire. It was such an achingly beautiful sight that she couldn't help but smile brightly. 

"Shiina," he croaked. "God, Shiina, I.."

"Hm? What is it?"

He shook his head with a wondrous look, staring at her as if he'd never seen her before. She watched his gears turn at full speed as he got on all fours and climbed over her legs and up until they were face to face. Then he lifted one arm and gently touched the side of her face with just the tips of his fingers. Shiina watched him curiously. Now that was quite a bit out of the ordinary for him. 

"You," he murmured in awe. 

"Me?" She asked. 

He shook his head once and continued to stare. She began to feel almost a bit self-conscious under the intense scrutiny and tried to figure out what he could possibly be thinking. Emotions flicked through his eyes at a rapid pace and she thought she saw desire and adoration and something calculating, too. It lasted longer than the others and it really looked like he was formulating a plan. Or maybe it was just her imagination. Either way it made her grin a little. Typical. Madara just always had to have a battle plan ready before he did anything, didn't he? 

"What are you staring at, huh?" She asked when she couldn't take the silence anymore. 

"What do you think?" He muttered. 

"Oh, I don't know, the luxurious silken pillowcases maybe?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Hn," he huffed in amusement. 

Shiina glanced to the side and decided to test him. In one swift move she slipped down from her sitting position and attempted to roll away from under him. Out of all the reactions she imagined, him simply letting himself drop down on her to trap her with his entire bodyweight wasn't it. 

"Ooof!" She groaned as the wind got knocked out of her. 

"You're not going anywhere," he muttered from somewhere above her. 

Shiina tried to wriggle her trapped limbs and groaned again when she realized she couldn't. "Get off me! You're too heavy!"

"Where are you trying to go, hm?"

"The... the toilet. Coffee, remember?" She replied weakly. 

"Hn. Why not just say so?" He replied petulantly. 

"Why did you drop down on me?!" She demanded after he rolled off her. 

"Why did you move suddenly?" He asked back and met her gaze defiantly. "I have instincts."

"Uh huh. I bet you used to crush a lot of enemies with your heavy body," she replied with narrowed eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't you use these excuses on me!"

He snorted. Then he raised his hand in front of his mouth and began to laugh. The corners of her mouth twitched, but she held onto the stern expression.

"What's so funny, huh? Are you laughing at me, huh?" 

It only made him laugh harder and now she couldn't suppress a beaming smile anymore. Seeing Madara act so carefree was amazing. He had such a pleasant laugh and it made him look much younger. It cheered her up in return to see him happy and she only realized now that he could use a lot more of that laughter in his life. Shiina waited until he'd calmed down, then she snuck a quick peck onto his cheek and went to the bathroom. Fuckity fuck, she thought as she stared at her mirror image above the sink. When she returned he grinned at her.

"I want to paint you again," he said without preamble.

"Oh?"

"In the garden."

"I see," she replied. "Do you want me to wear anything special, or?"

"Hm," he hummed and stared unabashedly at her chest. 

"No," she said instantly. 

"Shiina-"

"I refuse," she insisted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

"I haven't even-"

"You're not painting me naked and that's final," she said and stared him down. 

"I already have, though," he pointed out with a smug grin. 

"That doesn't count. You can't see my nipples on that one."

"Sadly."

"Hey!" 

He grinned. Shiina rolled her eyes and lowered her arms, because damn that guy, but he was such a huge charmer. One by one she undid the buttons on his shirt and finally let it drop to the floor, baring her naked body to him. It made his grin grow wolfish. 

"Come here," he purred and beckoned her with crooked fingers. 

Shiina grinned to herself and spontaneously decided to put on a little show as she slowly headed across the room, swaying her hips and putting an arm below her breasts to prop them up a little. She put on a fake exasperated look and batted her lashes at him.

"If only you'd let me wear my sports bra. I feel like they're going to get saggy at this rate."

"Nonsense," he murmured as his eyes roamed up and down her body. 

"It's not," she pouted and stopped at the foot of the bed, grabbing both of her breasts demonstratively and squeezing them a bit. "It's a real danger at this size. I've even thought about getting breast reduction before-"

"Absolutely not," he stated in a deadpan voice. "I forbid it."

"Tch," she huffed and gave him a look. "You're not the one who has to carry them."

"No, but I'm the one who wants to look at them in all their full glory."

Maybe, just maybe, she could push him a little since he was in such a good mood. Shiina wasn't that good at just letting him give the directions all the time and she felt like she deserved to have a say, too. 

"So what should I wear when you paint me, hmm? Now's your chance, think of something," she grinned and spread her arms. 

He gave her an unimpressed look. "You know very well what I'm thinking right now."

"Try?"

"Come here."

"What if I don't want to?" She asked rebelliously.

His eyes flashed and his smiled gained an edge. "Then I'll have to come get you."

"Ohh," she said in alarm when he very slowly began to move off the bed. "Oh no you don't! Hh! Aaaah!"

All at once he shot up and made a lunge for her. Shiina dodged, heart pounding in her chest, and let out a shrill burst of laughter as she tried to escape. It was kind opf pointless though as he very quickly caught her in his arms and held onto her while Shiina laughed hysterically. 

"I told you it's pointless!" He said as he tried to maneuver her struggling self around. 

"Nooo! Let me go! You brute! You ogre!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Ogre," she deadpanned and stuck her tongue out at him. "A horny ogre. That's what you are."

"Now you're pushing it," he said and narrowed his eyes playfully. 

Shiina giggled at him as he dragged her across the floor and tossed her on the bed. She bounced on the mattress and beamed up at him as he quickly crawled over her. Madara watched her softly for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her a bit too close to her mouth so she felt his lips at the corner. Never in her life could she have imagined the small electric shocks it sent down her spine. It caught her so off guard that she made no move to stop him. His hands trailed down her sides until they reached her thighs, which he pulled apart. Shiina bit her lower lip in anticipation and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once again he fucked her slow and gently, which was almost as good as when he set a faster pace. Shiina didn't mind this time and simply let herself enjoy everything he did. It was such a loving way of having sex that it made her heart throb painfully and her brain feel like mush. 

"Nnnnh, oh, oh darling," she gasped softly. "Keep going, ah, it feels so great..."

"Shiina," he panted softly and kissed the side of her head. "I... need..."

"Wh.. what do you need?" She murmured with closed eyes as she felt her climax approach. 

Quite unexpectedly he started to suck another hickey into her neck right before she threw her head back in ecstasy. 

"You.. I need.. you," he muttered haltingly, as if he wasn't wholly aware he was doing it. 

Shiina stared up at the ceiling as he suddenly tensed and came. Oh hell. Oh, there was no going back now, was there. She held him when he slumped down and marvelled at his warmth and muscular body, which seemed to contain no fat at all. No, in all truth there had been no going back for a while now. She leaned her head against his and watched the curtains flutter in a sudden breeze, making the light dance on the walls. She loved this man. Shiina closed her eyes against the enormity of those feelings and stroked the back of his neck until his breathing slowed. She was going to have to... do what? She wasn't entirely sure anymore. Tomorrow evening, at twelve 'o clock, her contract was up and she could leave. Maybe. Probably not unless her plan worked out. He was going to be so pissed at her. For just a short moment she considered not going through with it. Staying here. It was, of course, foolish. There was still university and, if he managed to come home at some point, Hashirama. Her flat in the city. Remembering all these things made her sink back down to the bottom of reality. No, she couldn't stay. It was no good, she had to stick to the plan. Thinking such, she exhaled slowly and tightened her embrace. 

"Really?" She asked flatly. 

"It should fit you," he stated and kept holding out the dress to her. 

"How old is this thing?" She asked and eyed the velvety fabric. 

"Just put it on."

"Why do I need to wear a fricking medieval dress?" She complained as he tossed it at her, leaving her no choice but to catch it. 

"Think of it as a costume," he snorted as he went to fetch his painting tools. "Grab a chair and take it down to the backyard. There's this huge flowerbed Kazushi keeps. It'll make a nice backdrop."

"Uh huh," she muttered unenthusiastically.

Kazushi-san kindly offered to carry one of the elegant curved wooden chairs from the livingroom outside for her, though she'd tried to argue that one of the kitchen chairs would do. It looked heavy and he wasn't the youngest anymore, but the old butler had insisted in his quietly polite way. The flowerbed was lovely and clearly very well cared for. Shiina sighed and went to put the dress on in the guest bathroom. It was a small room in the foyer slightly behind the stairs. Shiina glanced at the window besides the sink, then around the corners of the ceiling. Didn't look like there were any cameras. She shrugged the dress on and tugged it down. It was a bit too tight around the chest, but with a bit of maneuvering she managed to make it look decent. Was nice to get a bit of boob support again. Once again she looked at the window, at the measurements of it. As she'd suspected. It was big enough. 

"Hm, dark blue suits you," Madara said with satisfaction after he returned and found her sitting on the chair. "Put your legs together and turn a little to the right."

"Like so?" She asked after shifting around.

"Yes. Keep your back straight and smile."

"This again," she muttered under her breath as she straightened up and smiled.

It was still as fascinating to watch him draw as it had been the first time. Kazushi-san came by sometime later to offer them drinks, but Madara was so consumed by his work that he didn't even react. Shiina smiled fondly and told him to put the tablet with glasses and bottles down on the garden table. That same fond smile refused to leave, so she let it linger on her features as she watched him watch her. The elderly butler cast him a look and smiled very slightly, too. Overall this was shaping up to be the best day she'd spent at the mansion yet. When the sun was hanging low in the sky he finally let her get up and leave, though Shiina did no such thing as he obviously was still working on the picture. When she approached him to take a look, though, he straightened and stared hard.

"No, don't look. It's not finished."

"Aw come on, just a peek!"

"No!"

It was a bit funny how his wild spiky hair seemed to bristle and Shiina smiled mildly at his show of reluctance. 

"Fine, then I'll go make dinner."

"Do that," he muttered and focused back on the canvas. 

Shiina rolled her eyes and left him to it. It had been a while since she had specific cravings, so she went to fetch a pot and began to make tomato soup. In a pan she fried some grilled cheese sandwich to go with it, humming to herself. Today was an especially beautiful sunset with red, blues, oranges and purples in the sky, visible through the large kitchen windows. From there she could see him still working in the backyard. A strange feeling overcame her then and she couldn't help but smile. It was homey and happy, content and at peace. She wanted to be here. She wanted to be with Madara, wanted to see him happy and relaxed. He was such a good, kind person underneath it all. A person she was falling for bit by bit, inevitably and inescapably, each day a little more. So much so that it was actually getting hard to remind herself that he was her client, that this was all bought and paid for. When it was finally dark outside she actually heard him come in by the sounds of scuffling as he carried his utensils inside the foyer. 

"Can I look now?" She yelled in his direction.

"No," he said as he appeared in the doorway. 

"Why not?" She asked and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Still not done?"

"I am, but I want to show you after dinner," he said as he came over.

"You're such a fast painter, that's so amazing," she said. 

"What is that?" He asked from behind her and stared down at the frying pan.

"Grilled cheese sandwich," she replied and flipped it.

"I've never had that before."

"It's a comfort food."

"Ah."

"The poor man's caviar," she stated and raised a brow.

"Hn," he huffed and put his hands on her hips. "I don't like caviar."

"Go set the table, will you."

Madara hesitated. It made her give him a curious look. When he saw her looking he put on his usual blank mask, but Shiina saw right through it.

"No. Seriously? You've never done that before?"

"I have," he said stubbornly. "I just don't like wasting time on menial tasks."

Shiina narrowed her eyes. "Are you kidding me?"

"Hn," he huffed again and let go of her. "You'd better compensate me for this."

"Yeah whatever," she muttered incredulously and shook her head. 

Madara looked highly suspicious after she served him his bowl and plate with the sandwich. Shiina ignored him and went to eat her food. It tasted slightly better than usual. Had to be the high quality pans that didn't let anything stick to them. It was a small comfort to know that even such a lavish household had tomato soup packs from the store. When the silence grew too lenghty she finally shot a look at him, only to see him eat slowly. He didn't look like he was overly enjoying it, but at least he was eating. 

"How was it?" She asked once they were both done.

"Plebeian," he replied in a bored tone. "I don't see the comfort aspect of it."

"I guess you wouldn't," she muttered. "My mom made it for me sometimes when I was little."

"Hm."

"What was your comfort food, then?"

"Food is meant to be a careful arrangement of flavors and should of course be as balanced as possible so you get all your nutrients."

"Uh huh."

"That being said... Mother did not enjoy cooking. We had a cook for that reason."

"Fantastic," she sighed. 

He briefly inclined his head before he wrapped an arm around her back. "I realize that we grew up very differently and I did not mean to dismiss your experiences."

"That's okay. Can I see the picture now?" She asked and looked up at him. 

"Yes."

Shiina bit her lip when she almost suggested that she could make his favorite childhood meal next time. He led her to the livingroom where the easel stood facing away from the door. He led her around the leather sofas and her eyes widened when she saw the painting. It was good that he had his arm around her since she swayed a bit on her feet as the blood rushed from her face. It wasn't just her on the canvas. It was her, sitting on a chair in front of a flower bed, body turned slightly towards Madara who was standing directly besides her, hand on her upper back and smiling warmly. He'd... Her heart pounded painfully and she felt her throat grow tight. He'd painted them like a couple. She almost wished he hadn't shown her the painting. How in the fuck was she supposed to leave now? Her wide eyes began to sting and she blinked rapidly. There was so much heartblood in the painting, too! Fuck, but they almost looked like newlyweds. Her wearing that fancy velvet dress and him in a suit. It bore a striking resemblance to the other paintings in the hallways, but this one was bright and full of life. 

"Ma.. Madara. Holy mother of..," she whispered and leaned heavily against his side. "This is..."

"Do you like it?" He asked quietly. 

"They just keep getting better and better," she muttered.

"I'm glad."

"Shit," she whispered and touched her forehead. "This looks like.."

"The future, perhaps?"

A stone dropped in her stomach and her desire to cry intensified. Did he just?! No way, right?! No, no, there was no way. Shiina focused on her breathing until the urge to bawl subsided. That right there was definitely proof that he was in too deep. No matter what she wanted, it was far more important to avoid hurting him. He'd suffered enough and she was already going to add more to that pain tomorrow; it would be for the best if she made sure this day at least ended on a good note. So she looked up at him, swallowed hard and smiled. 

"It's beautiful. You always make me look better than I do in real life."

"Nonsense," he scoffed. "Are you insinuating that I need glasses?"

"Maybe," she said dubiously and looked him over. "I'm not your eye doctor, but I'm pretty sure you're overlooking some flaws. Not that I'm not grateful for it."

"Shiina," he sighed. "With all due respect, shut up."

Her lips parted in shock as she stared at him. "Did you just..?"

"Shut up," he repeated firmly and tugged at her waist. 

She gave him a helpless look until she realized that he wanted to lead her to the couch. While she got comfortable he put the easel in a corner. Then he joined her and switched on the tv. 

"Pick a movie," he said and handed her the remote. "I never use this thing."

"But you have NetFilms?"

"I suppose," he sniffed. 

Shiina just shook her head and started to browse. As usual she got stuck on the old action flicks her dad loved and gave him a guilty look. Madara looked supremely uninterested, but he did pull her against his side. 

"Wanna watch Die Hard?" She asked. 

"Do you?"

"It's a classic..."

"That's a yes, then."

"Good," she hummed and pressed start. 

Much to her shame, Shiina actually fell asleep against his side around the middle of it. She knew that movie by heart anyway, so the plot didn't really hold her attention. What was far more lovely was the realization that this was his attempt at spending time with her casually. Without any pressure. Being the high-wired individual that he was, he probably had no idea how to simply 'hang out' with people. So it was rather sweet and she enjoyed herself a lot. 

"Mhn?" She murmured when she suddenly found herself being moved. 

"Go back to sleep," Madara murmured. 

"Mkay," she sighed and rested her head against his chest again as he continued to carry her upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

What woke her up was the feeling of a hand brushing some hair out of her face. Shiina yawned and blinked slowly at the man on her right. This time he wasn't in his usual position of watching her, his arms were bracketing her upper body as he leaned over her. A soft smile was on his face as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Madara," she replied quietly and yawned again. "Up so early?"

"Always."

"Why'd you keep watching me?"

"To make sure you don't have any nightmares."

"Aww," she cooed and swatted at him. "That's so cute."

He raised a brow and grinned. Shiina rolled her eyes and reached up to pet the side of his face. It didn't feel like this was going to be another slow morning, and a few minutes later she was proven right. Today he'd apparently gotten his vigour back as he fucked her into the mattress at a punishing pace that made her moan so loudly she was scared Kazushi-san might hear. Heart galloping in her chest, she balled her fists in the sheets and let herself just live in the moment as heat and passion consumed them both. Afterwards he led her to the large shower in his private bathroom and, battling against the slippery floor all the while, fucked her against the tiled wall. 

"Ah, you're quite passionate today," she commented afterwards while shampooing her hair. 

"Yes."

"Any reason?"

"Not really."

"I see," she hummed and rolled her eyes while her back was turned to him before she rinsed herself down.

"You have a little something there," he hummed and reached around her middle. 

"Eh?"

Shiina let out a soft gasp when he put his hand flat on her belly and used it to pull her against him. 

"Or maybe it's here?"

"Huh?" She mumbled when he grabbed her left boob and squeezed a little. "What?"

"Maybe not," he hummed against the side of her head. "Not yet."

Her eyes widened and heat rushed into her cheeks when she realized what was up. "M-Madara..."

"I want you, Shiina. All of you, all the time."

She let out a shuddering moan when he slowly slid his hand lower. Her heartrate picked up speed along with his ministrations and she held onto his arms for dear life. 

"Ma.. ah, please.."

"What about you?" He whispered into her hair. "What do you want?"

'You' she wanted to scream without thinking. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut and leaned back against him, biting her lower lip to keep from making noise. He was still expecting an answer, though, so she had to come up with something. It was just freaking hard when all her blood had left her brain for southern regions. What else did she want? It was damned hard to think straight with pleasure coursing through her veins being the only think she could focus on. 

"I want.. I want a baby."

His movements faltered for a moment. Shiina blinked in confusion before her eyes widened in horror when it struck her what she'd just said. 

"Fuck," he whispered hotly. 

Shiina heartly agreed and clapped a hand in front of her mouth in horror. "I mean.. that wasn't...," she stammered and squirmed in his grasp. "Forget it!"

"How can I?" He muttered roughly.

She felt a very insistent erection press against her back and panted softly, torn between arousal and embarrassment. 

"Forget it, that was stupid, I shouldn't have said that," she mumbled quickly. 

"No, no, you were just being honest, sweetheart. I appreciate that," he said with an audible smirk. 

"Ugh," she groaned as her face began to burn even more. 

The good thing about shower sex, as she decided, was that any sweat that built up between them was constantly being washed away. It was a bit surprising when he let her go and she turned around curiously, only to be trapped in his arms again after he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up against the wall. 

"What are you doing?!" She protested. "If you slip right now, we'll-!"

His eyes were positively smoldering and his confident grin took the wind right out of her sails. A shuddering sigh escaped her when she felt him push inside her and she wound her arms around his neck. 

"I'll try my best to grant your wish, darling."

"Ah! That's not-!" She gasped when he began to thrust at a rapid pace, just as she loved it. "Nnnghh darling-!"

"I love it when you call me that," he confessed inbetween pants. 

"I know," she gasped and clung on for dear life. "Oh.. oh, darling, I'm so close...!"

Madara didn't respond, but kept breathing hard and sometimes grunted low in his throat. Her insides felt molten with lust and Shiina decided to just lean back and take it. Though the feeling of wet tiles at her back were a constant reminder of where they were she was not worried about slipping at all. Madara would hold her up. She trusted that he would. It was on that note that she finally came, biting her lower lip at the glorious rush of sensations sweeping through her. It was so silent that she almost missed it, but she caught what he murmured into her hair. 

"My light, my future."

It made her feel both touched and horrible. This was not good. He put too much of his hope and faith in her. It would make the pain worse. There was no helping it now, though. Today was her last day at this place. After this, she was going to quit. There was just no way she could give herself to anyone else anymore. 

It was unfair how harmonic the day progressed. They had breakfast together, then afterwards he gave her a tour of the grounds. The backyard was huge and much to her delight, not entirely as styled-through as the frontyard. At the very back was even a somewhat wilder area with a small pond containing large koi fish. 

"They were my brothers'," he said solemnly. 

"Wow. I heard that koi can grow pretty old."

"Yes. I wanted to let them live their lives out in here. Kazushi takes care of them."

"That's nice," she said and dipped her fingers into the water. "Oh, they're pretty shy, huh."

"They're fish."

"But still," she laughed and glanced up at him. "Maybe they'll grow friendlier if you spend more time with them."

"As if I had thant kind of time," he huffed and turned away. 

She tilted her head to the side before she got up and followed him. It was plain to see how badly losing his family still hurt him. On one hand he did let her in by showing her this, but on the other hand he seemed to be far from ready to come to terms with the past. She hooked her right arm around his left and he responded by crooking it a little as he led her back across the path that led to the mansion. 

"Did your family use to play crocket or something? These lawns are huge."

"It's a prestige thing," he replied absently. "Flawless lawns are just meant to be part of a mansion."

"Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully. "Planting a tree or two couldn't hurt."

"I don't think Kazushi would agree."

"Yeah, by the way, he's not the youngest anymore. Don't just make him do everything," she said mildly. 

"He does that on his own volition. I tried to fire him, but he just kept showing up to work. Telling him not to do it is pointless."

"Huh. Sounds like he really likes working for you."

"Is that strange?"

Shiina shot him a sideways look. He seemed absent, halfway lost in thought, but the question had sounded genuine. She squeezed his arm and put her free hand on it. 

"Not at all. I'm sure you are a good boss."

Madara snorted and shot her a brief grin. "Some people would strongly disagree."

"But that's only because you care so much, right?" She asked knowingly. 

"I what?" He snorted and looked at her in disbelief. "Certainly not. I could care less if those-"

"Madara."

He gave her a stubborn look and Shiina couldn't help but grin fondly at his antics. She patted his arm and let her gaze wander out across the gardens. 

"You are a good person, Madara. No matter how much you try to hide it. And you deserve to move forward with your life."

It was about as clear as she dared to get. Put the past to rest, move on with his life. Become a better, healthier person. That was all she wanted him to do. It was telling that he hid his reaction to her words. Telling about how he didn't believe it. It caused a soft tender ache to grip her heart. 

"Not yet," he replied quietly, staring out at the gardens. "I have to fulfill one last duty."

Shiina looked at him unhappily. What duty? His words worried her. At first it sounded like he was asking her to be patient, but... He sounded defeated. As if he'd resigned to his fate. Shiina couldn't quite figure out what he meant. The walk back to the house was silent as he didn't elaborate his plans. Once inside he turned to face her with a small smile.

"You're allowed to put on that infernal sports bra now."

"Ah?" 

"Since we're going out now," he added and inclined his head. "And I don't want anyone staring at you."

"I see," she said curiously. "Out where?"

"Shopping."

"Great," she muttered unenthusiastically. 

"You don't like shopping?" He asked, sounding almost scandalized. "What kind of woman are you?!"

Shiina gave him an unimpressed look. "I'm putting on my wig, just so you know."

"Why?" 

"It's part of my work outfit. I'm required to wear it," she said.

It wasn't a lie, but only part of the reason why she wanted to wear it. Shiina felt suddenly paranoid that someone might recognize her and tell Hashirama. He didn't look to happy about it, but Shiina could care less. Her course was set and there could be no mistakes now. 

"You're probably right. The less people see your light, the better for me," he sighed dramatically. 

She didn't bother replying to that. His possessiveness started to annoy her somewhat. It was to be expected that he'd have some potentially troublesome tendencies, but still. Nobody's perfect, but... she thought as she watched him from the side, but some could get really close. 

The most she'd ever seen of Konoha's posh uptown area had been in passing when the bus took her through. Now he was driving them there in his fancy black car she'd been apprehensive about getting into, because it looked like it cost a fortune. The black leather seats were divine. Feeling them was a poor distraction from his disastrous driving style, though. He just had to squeeze into the smallest of openings in traffic, which made her gasp and clutch onton the seat several times for fear of crashing. Then there was the cursing. He never struck her as very patient, but it really flared up whenever the traffic got stuck and he kept ranting at the other drivers under his breath. She eyed his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel with worry and didn't dare to make a sound. When they finally arrived at the long shopping mile it was a relief. The next uncomfortable surprise was him dragging her into a designer store with a recognizable logo above the entrance. The saleswoman approached them with a smile that didn't even falter when he flat out told her that she needed a custom fitted dress asap. Shiina held her breath and allowed the woman to measure her swiftly. Then began a long parade of sinfully expensive dresses. Madara regarded each one critically. It turned out that he had very specific wishes. Nothing too sexy, he said (jealously), but sexy enough (for him). Shiina could only roll her eyes and nod at the appropriate times. Her head was spinning when they left the store with a plastic body bag in hand. 

"What now?" She asked once she'd deposited it in his car. 

"Heels," he stated confidently. 

"Why?" 

"They're sexy."

"I though you don't want me to look sexy."

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"It's about enhancing your natural beauty," he said patiently. "Not too much, but just enough."

"What the hell?"

"I can't have you running around looking like-"

"What? A whore?" She asked dryly. 

He gave her a very disapproving look. "I don't want other men looking at you."

"Uh huh," she replied and raised a brow. 

His eyes narrowed a little and she could see that he was getting annoyed. She'd been trying to seperate herself emotionally from him all day so she focussed on acting stupid. If he wanted to tell her something he should do so openly. 

"No heels then, I guess," she said with a shrug. "Flat shoes can do, right?"

"No, Shiina," he said firmly and took a hold of her upper arm, pulling her close so he could stare down at her. "I want you to wear heels."

"But why?!" She asked in exasperation. 

"Because they go with your dress," he growled. 

"Fine, but then I can't guarantee that men won't look at me," she sniped and narrowed her eyes as well. "Unless you put a bag over my head!"

"I doubt your head would be what garners the most attention," he shot back. 

It stung a little, but she had to admit he was probably right. That didn't mean she had to like it. Shiina crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine, whatever. I'll do as you say."

"Shiina."

"It's what I'm paid to do, after all," she sighed and looked away. 

He let out a loud annoyed sigh. "I'm trying to be nice to you, you know?"

"You're being confusing," she replied without looking at him. "If you don't want people to look at me I should remain at your place."

"No. Because today, I have something special planned for you."

"What's that?" She asked and shot him a sideways look. 

"Would you like to get some ice cream?" He asked stoically. 

She followed his gaze to a nearby ice cream place. It looked fancier than anything she'd ever seen. 

"I guess."

"Fine."

The short walk across the street was awkwardly silent. Shiina tried to gauge if they were fighting now. It was uncomfortable to sit there in silence after they gave up their orders. Madara looked like he was having an internal debate, though his expression was blank. Shiina tried to distract herself from worrying whether they were fighting now by going over the details of her escape plan, all the while hoping she wouldn't need it. Who knew, maybe he'd just let her leave without a fuss? 

"Listen, Shiina," he said seriously and took a firm hold of her hand. 

No, probably not. She exhaled slowly and tried to relax. "Yes?"

"Today I would like to take you to the opera. They are performing a piece I like very much and I want to share it with you."

"O..oh," she stuttered. "That's what the dress is for?"

"Yes."

"I see. I'd love to go," she replied with a small smile. 

"Good," he replied and smiled back. 

She tilted her head to the side and linked their fingers. "I didn't think you'd be into opera."

"Yes well. It's art," he said with a shrug. "I've been interested in it since I was thirteen. At one point I even composed an aria myself."

"Mhm," she hummed and smiled more broadly. "Wow. Is there anything you don't have a talent for?"

He looked away and shrugged with one shoulder. "In the first place I focus on my business. Everything else is merely a hobby."

"They say that artistic people are also very empathetic."

"I doubt it."

"And extremely stubborn," she added with a laugh. 

His small frown softened and he squeezed her hand. "I'm glad to see you're no longer angry."

"Yeah well," she shugged and glanced to the side. "It seems I just can't stay mad at you."

"Lucky me," he replied quietly. 

When she glanced at him he was smiling to himself. This was decidedly nice. Being out together, eating ice cream like a normal couple. Shiina found that she was beginning to enjoy herself immensely and hooked her feet around his with a content smile. Madara had ordered a big cup full of berries and vanilla ice cream for himself, which was kind of surprising. 

"Whoa," she said from behind her plate of spagetti ice. "I didn't think you had a sweet tooth."

"Why not?" 

"Dunno," she shugged. 

He raised a brow and ate a spoonfull of raspberries. It was bemusing to watch him demolish his cup in record time and he kept glancing at the menu as if he was contemplating getting another. Shiina got an idea and held out her spoon to him. 

"Wanna try?" She asked with a grin.

"Hm," he replied with interest. "Sure."

In the end he ate half of her plate, too, but she didn't really mind. Shiina much prefered savory foods anyway. 

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

"How about we visit a museum?"

"Oh, I'd like that," she replied with a smile.

Madara paid for the ice and they left soon. It was telling what kind of clientele the place attracted going by the fact that nobody shot them second looks. Shiina didn't want to know how much he paid for the ice cream. Nonetheless he seemed to be enjoying himself, too. It was nice to see him relaxed and talkative for once. He pointed out a few buildings to her and talked architecture and history while she listened patiently. Then, once they were in the museum, he really began to flourish. He hadn't talked this much in one go since she joined him in his mansion, so this was new. He was charming, attentive and listening to him never got boring. It made her think that he could be a great party host if he wasn't so averse to dealing with people. Just more contradictions with him, she probably shouldn't be surprised anymore. 

"Hey," she said softly once they reached the end of the exhibit. 

"What is it?" He asked, pausing his long speech about the time periof a still life on the wall had been painted in.

Shiina smiled at him and hooked their arms. "You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"I suppose," he said and looked away. 

"That's great. I'm glad," she said and leaned her head against his arm. "You know, maybe you should go out more often."

"There is no point in me running around the city alone," he pointed out. 

"Lighten up, darling," she murmured and grinned brightly when he looked down at her in mild surprise. "You're so tense again."

"Hn..."

"Besides, you're not alone right now."

"But-"

"No. Just focus on there here and now," she said and patted his arm. 

He exhaled slowly until the tension in his shoulders lessened a bit. Madara gave her a small nod and smile that made her relax, too. Good. Even the drive back to his mansion was more relaxed now as he didn't speed quite as much. Shiina still clung onto her seat, though, because his car was stuck on the left lane the entire time. Perhaps his small smirk meant that he noticed and found her discomfort amusing. She'd gotten plain black heels that were very comfortable and fit right away, which was a blessing of epic proportions as she was usually not lucky when it came to finding shoes. Kazushi-san took one disapproving look at the body bag stuck under her arm and immediately offered to iron the dress. Madara and her found ways to pass the time very pleasantly until it was time to get ready for the opera. He started getting dressed in his bedroom and she excused herself to go fetch her dress. Kazushi-san had done a fantastic job and she thanked him nicely. Then she asked him to pack her suitcase and deposit it in the guest bathroom downstairs. The aging butler agreed to do so without questioning, which she was grateful for. She wouldn't have enjoyed lying to the old man. On the way back she stopped briefly at the bathroom to deposit her sneakers and a sweatshirt there as well, hidden behind a big decorative vase on the floor. Everything was ready. She prayed she wouldn't need it, but was not very hopeful. Madara looked marvellous in a formal black suit and tie combo. She stopped in the bedroom door to ogle him for a moment and blushed when he noticed her staring and smirked. 

"Like what you see?" He asked teasingly. 

"Hell yeah," she sighed in defeat and grinned. 

"Good," he said with satisfaction and turned his gaze back to his floor lenght mirror to adjust his tie. 

She went to put on her new dress and let him help her with the zipper, which went not without a bit of fondling. 

"Hey.. Pull up the zipper, would you," she laughed and swatted at his groping hands. "Don't stretch it out!"

"But darling, you look gorgeous in blood red," he muttered behind her and continued to play with her nipples. 

"I'm serious! There's not much time left!" She protested breathily. 

"Such a shame," he muttered and kissed the side of her neck. 

His hands travelled down her bare sides before he withdrew them and pulled up the zipper. Shiina let out a small sigh of disappointment before she could help it. From then on his arm remained firmly around the middle of her back, even in the backseat of his limo. Kazushi-san kindly volunteered to drive them to the opera and courtiously pulled up the black seperation screen between the front and the back. Madara kept looking at her, but she staunchly ignored him in favor of watching the scenery pass by. 

"Shiina," he murmured and pinched her side.

"Ow! What?" She asked and glanced at him.

One look at the fire smoldering in his dark eyes answered the question. Her brows twitched and she quickly shook her head.

"Be patient. I don't want to stain this dress."

"It's hard," he murmured and pulled her closer. "To just look."

She sighed and smiled up at him. "Well, you look really gorgeous yourself, so it's not like it's better for me."

"You think so?" He asked quietly. 

"Mhm," she nodded. "Black really is your color. You're naturally handsome, but this.. whew."

"Hm," he hummed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

"What's with the sudden shyness?" She murmured fondly. "Are you not aware how handsome you are?"

"Not really," he muttered with a half-hearted shrug. "I don't think about my appearance at all."

"Wow," she murmured and shook her head. "Well now you know."

"I suppose," he said with a half-smile and stroked her hipbone with the hand that was resting on it. 

"Be patient," she murmured and put her index finger over his lips. 

His brows twitched and he got that stubborn look again that made her laugh quietly and return to looking out of the window. It was really easy to believe that he'd never had to wait to get anything before. His wandering hands made it really hard to ignore him, but Shiina was determined to keep some space between them. Sad as it was, that morning had to be the last time they fucked. When she returned to her home she wanted to do so as unsoiled as possible in order to start over new with Hashirama. Because from tomorrow on there would only be him. 

The opera was a grand building from the turn of the century that had survived four wars unharmed and still projected timeless elegance. Shiina felt as if she stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd of wealthy people, but Madara kept his arm hooked around hers as he confidently led her through. This time they attracted a lot more stares. It was obvious that he was no stranger to the place. People knew him. They didn't know her. Shiina wanted to keep it that way and tried to avoid looking at anyone. Though she wore her black wig she still felt too exposed. What if any of those wealthy socialites recognized her? It had been half a year since they posted their last picture together online, but what if anyone remembered what Hashirama's girlfriend looked like? The Senju family was very old and well known, too. For Madara's sake she tried to hide her discomfort, though. 

"Easy now," he said after closing the door to the private box behind him.

"Yeah," she replied with a half-hearted smile and sat down on the red velvet loveseat that dominated the small enclosed space. 

The view of the stage was perfect. Walls shielded them from prying eyes and there was a cooler with a bottle of champagne in it on a small table. Shiina let out a low whistle as she looked around. At him she raised a brow.

"Come here often?"

He let out a small laugh and sat down besides her. "I do indeed. You?"

"Funny you should ask," she replied dryly. 

He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Seeing him so happy and carefree was addictive. She wanted to see him like that a lot more often, but... She leaned back in the outrageously comfortable seat with a sigh and decided to focus on having a nice time for now. Oddly enough he didn't try to pull her close for once and watched the stage attentively. 

"Not long now," he said absently. 

"You're really looking forward to this, huh?"

"Yes. It's a fantastic story."

"I thought opera was all about the singing?"

"That, too."

Shiina perked up when the lights suddenly dimmed and a hush fell over the crowd below. The curtain pulled back and revealed the actors on a stage that looked like it was meant to be a forest. A woman dressed like some sort of white bird (a swan? Her confused brain supplied) and a man dressed like some old timey hunter were in the forefront. And then they promptly began to sing. It was highly unusual and took her some time to get used to. Amazing what high notes the human voice could reach, she thought in awe. The swan was struck by an arrow, or so she suggested, and fell with a woeful song. As she fell, she shed her feathers and became a simple woman. The hunter was distressed by this. Shiina had a hard time understanding what was happening, but Madara apparently not. He was totally fascinated by the story as it progressed. Watching him was more interesting by far. It looked like the usually so stoic and reserved man transformed completely when he was enraptured by a good story. His eyes widened sometimes and were completely unguarded and attentive. He even leaned forward in his seat, gripping the armrests at times. It was a new side of him that she found decidedly endearing. It also made her wonder if he'd ever been allowed to watch tv as a child. Shiina tried to follow the story and certainly loved the costumes and the scenery, but the man besides her kept attracting her attention. He was so freaking gorgeous and at the same time so cute. It made her heart clench fondly and she gave in to the temptation of sliding her hand onto his thigh. Not with the intent to seduce, simply because she wanted to touch him. He didn't react and she thought he hadn't noticed, but after a few minutes he wrapped his left arm around her middle and pulled her against his side without taking his eyes off the stage. Shiina rested her head against his shoulder and enjoyed his warmth, all the while her heart feeled so full as if it was about to burst. 

"Shiina," he whispered in awe when the curtains lowered and the lights turned back on. 

"Hm?" She hummed and looked up at him contently. 

"How is it?" He asked with barely hidden excitement. 

"It's grand," she replied honestly. "I've never seen anything like it before. Amazing."

"Isn't it?" He said with a nod and smiled broadly. "This is just a break. We're halfway through."

"I see. Can you show me to the bathrooms?" She asked innocently. 

"Yes," he replied as they got up. 

She glanced at him sideways. Nope, didn't look like he heard the subtle offer. It appeared he was still too stuck on the piece and forgot to put on his blank mask again. Unexpectedly she found that she wanted to protect this precious side of him from being seen by anyone else. Shiina bit the inside of her cheek in consternation at finding that maybe she had a possessive streak, too. At either rate she kept her arm firmly hooked with his as they made their way down the corridor. Soft red carpe covered the ground and sucked up most of the noise. The wooden panelling on the walls was dark brown and shiny, engraved with patterns of flowers around the edges. Wall candleholders with electric bulbs cast a soft warm light in the hallway. It was indeed a marvellous place that she'd love to explore in depth. Once they arrived at the toilets she slowly removed her arm and smiled at him.

"Just a second, I'll be right back."

He nodded and pulled out his phone with an absent look. She slipped inside and picked a stall by the windows. Then she pulled out her phone as well and immediately began to look up local taxi services close to the area where he lived. A map of the distance between the mansion and the closest taxi address and how long it would get them to get there. Shiina had secretly paid close attention to the time it took for them to arrive at the opera. She calculated the odds and then typed out a message. It was highly risky and depended on everything going well, but it was the only idea she had short of stealing one of his cars. It was going to hurt him one way or another. Madara looked up when she emerged and smiled fondly. Shiina hooked their arms again and beamed up at him.

"I'm ready now. Let's go back."

"The break is about to finish. Good timing."

"Thank you," she replied and looked away. 

During the remaining half of the show she found that her anxiety was increasing and she couldn't really focus on the piece anymore, which was a shame since it was a real looker. The costumes were amazing and the performers clearly very good at what they did. She figured it didn't matter what she felt as long as he was having fun. That was what all of this was about, wasn't it? The bitterness that accompanied her thoughts just drove home that she was utterly ruined for future sex work. She liked Madara too much by far. He'd become too important – all she could think about, all she wanted. It was so bad that she felt horrible and guilty about leaving, even though the transaction he paid for simply ended. It was more than that, though. His actions spoke a clear language even if he didn't. That or he was an amazing actor. At either rate she'd played her role too well. Shiina didn't know who to blame more for this current mess. She never expected, when she started working in the Cafe, to have a client like him. One she couldn't keep out of her heart; the place she'd believed was exclusively reserved for her boyfriend. He looked happy and at peace with himself when the final curtain fell. Shiina smiled, because she couldn't help it, when he offered his arm to her. They left the opera together and the fresh night air dispelled the last of her inner peace. Kazushi-san was waiting for them in the limo parked at the curb. He held open the door for her and she climbed inside, taking care not to step on her dress. Madara followed suit and stretched his limbs with a content expression. Shiina glanced casually at the time on her phone before she slipped it back into her bag. 

"That was amazing," she sighed and touched his arm. "Thank you for taking me here. It was a great experience."

"I'm glad you liked it," he replied amiably. "I realize opera is not for everyone."

"The singing takes getting used to," she admitted freely.

"I find that it's uniquely suited to expressing ones innermost emotions in a way that is both, illustrative and dramatic enough to be entertaining."

"That's true. I'm just.. really happy that you had fun today."

"Mhm, I did," he agreed easily, looking more at peace than ever. 

It was bittersweet that he wasn't trying to get in her pants for once. That way she didn't have any distractions from the dread gnawing at her. 

"Champagne?" He suddenly asked with a grin.

"Please."

Then he proceeded to push a button that revealed a hidden compartment between their seats, complete with a bottle and glasses. Shiina used his distraction to check the time again. Ten minutes left. She opened her messages and quickly hit send on a prewritten message she'd typed out in the bathroom before. Requesting a taxi at the Uchia mansion in twenty minutes. Ten minutes should be enough for them to get out, for Kazushi-san to park the limo again and for the rest of her plan to play out depending on Madara's reactions. It felt a lot like saying goodbye when they toasted their glasses and drank their champagne. It had been a successful week, from a business perspective. Everything else? Fuck no. Shiina bravely kept smiling as they climbed out of the limo, right at the bottom of the five stairs that led up to the main entrance. Madara held out his hand and she placed hers in it with a small smile. His eyes were very warm and soft as he lifted it and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. 

"Oh you charmer," she murmured with a faint blush. 

"Only for you, my lady," he murmured. 

It made her blush deepen and she went gladly as he pulled her towards him. He put an arm around her back again and pushed some hair out of her face with his free hand. Glancing between her eyes, he touched the side of her face.

"Shiina. I would.."

"It's getting rather chilly. Let's go inside," she suggested with a half-smile, knowing full well what he wanted. 

He let out a short sigh and dropped his hand. "Very well."

They climbed the stairs in thoughtful silence and entered a still dark foyer, as Kazushi-san was still in the garage. Madara flicked on the light switch and turned to face her with a determined look. 

"This week has been one of the best of my life," he flat out told her. "You've made me feel more alive than I have in an eternity. Shiina. You are an excellent woman. And I.."

"I'm glad you've enjoyed my company so much," she replied softly before he could continue and put a hand on his chest. "That's really all I wanted to accomplish. I'm happy to see you flourish. When I look back at how you were when we met.. I'm just glad."

He let out a small huff and smiled down at her. "It's all because of you."

Shiina smiled back before she lowered her head. "Thank you. For everything. I've had a great time, too."

"Then why not stay?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" He asked and she could hear the frown in his voice. 

"I already told you," she sighed. "Many times. Let's not go over it again."

"If your relationship is so great, why are you here now? If you love your boyfriend so much, why-"

"Madara."

"Don't you see?!" He exclaimed in a frustrated tone. "Don't you see how perfect this could be? Us?"

Of course she fucking did. Shiina grit her teeth and kept her head lowered so her urge to fight and make it worse wouldn't kick in. He grabbed her upper arms and shook her lightly. 

"Can you really go back to him and pretend none of this mattered?!" He demanded fiercely. 

"Madara, calm down!" She snapped instead. 

"Look me in the eye and say you don't care!" He almost shouted. "Tell me it's not real!"

"What's not real?" She asked pointedly. "You said you have perfect self-control! Where is it now?" 

"You can't do that!" He growled. "You can't do that to me!"

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said cooly. "Do me a favor and calm down in the meantime."

"Shiina!"

"Let go," she snapped and shook his hands off. 

"Dammit!" He growled and likely punched something, going by the loud thud. 

Shiina headed straight for the guest bathroom without a second look. Her heart was hurting and pounding wildly at the same time. No fucking way. This was it. She couldn't do this anymore. After locking the door behind her she immediately began to tug the zipper of the dress down as best as she could before she shimmied out of it and, with a mildly regretful look, deposited it in the sink. Then she shrugged on her sweater and slipped into her trusty sneakers. Her focus was razor sharp as adrenaline pumped through her body. She opened the window and flinched when it creaked louder than expected. Fuck it! She hurriedly grabbed her suitcase and hefted it up on the windowframe sideways. It just barely fit through and fell outside after a good shove. A knock on the bathroom door made her hands start to shake as she climbed onto the window frame herself.

"Shiina?" She heard his muffled voice ask. 

She grit her teeth and jumped down onto the lawn. Then she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and ran like hell. The dark lawn seemed to go on forever, but she kept her gaze firmly fixed on the goal. Two red backlights of a taxi parked in reverse in front of the metal gate. There was a simple metal door besides the main gate. She'd checked it casually on the tour earlier. A loud bang behind her almost made her jump and she grit her teeth so hard it hurt, pushing herself even harder. Her hands were shaking as she grabbed the unlocked door and yanked it open. Then she pulled open the taxi door, flung her case inside and jumped after it. The startled taxi driver's head jerked up and around to stare at her in alarm.

"Shit! Are you miss-"

"Go!" She yelled at him. "Go! Go! Go! I'll give you the address later! Just go!"

"Jesus christ! Okay! Okay!" 

The engine roared as he turned the ignition and hit the gas. Shiina didn't move a muscle until they were speeding down the gravel street through the trees. Though the temptation was strong she was too afraid to look back and see if he'd been chasing her across the lawn. It would break her heart for sure if he had. Once they were back on asphalt and he could speed up even more her frozen muscles slowly began to unlock. Shiina sank back against the leather seat and let out a shuddering exhale. 

"What the hell was that?" The spooked taxi driver asked uneasily. "Looked a helluva lot like an escape!" 

"Please take me to Uzanabu Road 117 in downtown Konoha."

"Ah, the university district? Sure thing," he muttered and began to type it into his navigation. 

Shiina put a shaking hand over her eyes and grit her teeth against the despair welling up inside her. Never would she have thought that freedom could feel so bad. This was all his fault. Why'd he have to be so charming and wonderful and-

"Ugh," she hissed and let out a small sob. 

Suddenly the familiar sound of her ringtone began to play. She ignored it until the call ended. And then her phone began to explode with messages. One after another after another. The taxi driver shot her a worried look through the back mirror when they just didn't stop coming. At least he wasn't following them. Yet. 

"Can you go faster?" She asked in a small voice.

"Look, lady, I wanna know what I'm getting in! This whole situation is shady!" He said. "Anything illegal goin' on?!"

"No! Just go faster."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," he muttered under his breath. 

She let her head fall to the right and watched the trees blur by, feeling like absolute dirt. The last she could do was turn off her notification sound so the driver wouldn't toss her out. She picked up her phone unwillingly and tried not to look, but ended up getting the lock wrong so she had to look at the screen after all. The small windows showing glimpses of incoming messages kept updating in real time. She turned down the sound and bit her lower lip guiltily. 

'Come back this instant!!!!!!'

'This is unacceptable!!!!!'

'SHIINA!!!'

The words grew blurry as her eyes began to tear up and she muffled a sob behind her hand. It hurt. It hurt a fuckton more than expected. She rubbed at her eyes and blinked furiously. 

'This is unacceptable!!!!!' 

Again? She frowned at the screen. Did he just copy and paste his last message? But why? Or, and the thought was more chilling, did he type out the exact same thing again? One thing was sure, though, and it was that he was not happy. She watched the number of unread messages climb into the double digits and swallowed hard. 

'How dare you!'

'After all I did for you!'

'I need to teach you another lesson!'

'Why?'

'Unacceptable'

'It doesn't matter where you run, pet'

'I will find you.'

The blood drained from her face as it hit her why the messages were so short. Did he know she wouldn't open them? Did he know the short previews she got on her screen? Back on Monday, when she was in that harness-! How thoroughly had he searched her phone?! Madara had a very possessive streak, bordering on obssessive. There was no telling what he was capable of, especially now. The worst case would be a regression into how he was at the start. Or.. No, no, it would be even worse if her running away would make him worse. Shiina swallowed hard and fingered her phone, unsure how to proceed. She had a dingy old fliphone at home, with a cracked screen and a button missing. Shortly after she met Hashirama she'd gotten this new one, but his number should still be on the old one. Along with Sakura's obviously. That would have to do. Better safe than sorry. After turning the phone around she opened the back and took out the battery. She'd read once that this way her phone couldn't be tracked via GPS. The driver looked all too glad to drop her off at the plain old appartment building that looked just like its neighbours, right in Konoha's university district. Shiina inhaled slowly, then began her long march up the stairs to her flat. It didn't feel like homecoming. It felt like hiding from the storm brewing on the horizon. 

"Shiina? Holy hell, you haven't called me from that number in ages!" Sakura exclaimed once she picked up.

"Yeah well, my new phone broke."

"Oh shit!" 

"Yeah."

"Daaamn. So how was your field trip?"

Shiina winced and pulled the curtains shut. "Good."

"Doesn't convince me."

"I had fun times, sometimes."

"Uh huh. Met any cute guys?"

"Yeah."

"Ohhh!"

"Nothing better than Hashirama, though."

"Yeah, I knew you would say that! You adore the guy!"

"Yeah..."

"When is he coming home?"

"I haven't called him yet."

"You called me first? I'm flattered."

"Duty before pleasure," she replied flatly. 

"Ugh!"

"I'm still alive, okay, so stop worrying."

"Like I was worried about you!" Sakura sniffed. 

"Great."

Sakura laughed at her. Hearing her best friend's carefree laughter made a small smile grow on her face. It sucked that she couldn't be honest about her side job. After a bit more harmless banter she finally hung up. She'd forgotten how lonely it got when she was home alone. So she finally gave in to the urge to call Hashirama. 

"Hello?" Hearing his voice again after a week of no contact made her want to sob.

"Hi Hashi, it's me. I dropped my other phone."

"Ohh, shucks!" He said with sympathy. "That's why you weren't picking up!"

"You called?"

"Yeah, I have great news! You're gonna love this!"

"Huh?"

"I managed to get next week off and I threatened to quit if anyone calls!" He said with a laugh. "I really want to spend time with you again! Just us! What do you say?"

"Oh god Hashi!" She sobbed. "God, yes!"

"Whoa! I'm glad," he said with an audible smile. "I missed you so much. Let's.. let's do something. Just the two of us. How about camping? Do you like camping?"

"Yes!" She replied quickly.

Shiina had never gone camping before. All she wanted was to spend time with her boyfriend so she could care less about the circumstances. 

"Sweet! I'm coming home tomorrow evening and I'll be over right away!"

"Finally! Oh god, Hashi, I'm so happy!"

"Yeah, me too. I missed you so much, my love."

More tears trailed down her cheeks. His words made the ache inside her chest worse. It was very confusing. She wanted this, right? 

"Oh man, this is gonna be amazing! Let's pack our bags and go! We've got a ton of catching up to do!" Hashirama sounded genuinely excited.

That, too, hurt. He had no idea. No idea about her unfaithful heart. "Yeah!"

"This is going to be an amazing week," Hashirama said happily. "I just know it!"

"Yeah, let me just.. I just have to call in on work, tell them I need vacation."

"Oh, right, your job at the store. Should be no problem, right?"

"No," she replied slowly. "Not at all. I wanted to quit anyway. You know. University's got me busy."

"Doesn't it got us all," he sighed. "Well, not next week for sure!"

Fittingly, next would be the last week of the semester holidays. Shiina couldn't believe her luck. After an hour she finally hung up and immediately called Kakshi. Since it was past midnight he surely would be in the Cafe on a Saturday. 

"Hello there, this is the Golden Lotus Cafe. Who's calling?" He drawled lazily after two rings. 

"Kakashi, it's Shi.. Kagura."

"Oh! New number? How was it?" He asked eagerly. 

"I quit."

"What!?"

"You heard me," she replied calmly. "I've really had enough of this business. If.. if he calls, tell him I'm done. Permanently."

"Ah shit," Kakashi sighed. "He did something, didn't he? Wanna press charges?"

"No, Kakashi. I'm just done. My boyfriend is coming home and we're going camping next week."

"Okay?" He replied in confusion. 

"And I want to leave all this behind me," she replied tiredly. "I have to."

"Uh, Kagura, it kind of sounds like-"

"I got in too deep? Yeah."

"Shit."

"Double shit," she agreed. 

"You're leaving me no choice, then," he muttered. "It's a damn shame."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Sounds like it's for the best. Getting in too deep can be hell. I know."

"You're a good guy, Kakashi. It was fun working for you," she said and suddenly stopped playing with her hair. "Look. That guy is.. Nevermind. Just do me a favor and don't give him my info. No matter how much money he offers."

"That bad?!"

"Don't tell him where I live," she implored. "Please."

"Jesus, Kagura. Of course not. I do have some integrity."

"I know, I know, it's just.. I'm a bit worried."

"So you're not the only one who's in too deep?"

"I don't think so..."

"Well, that's bad," he muttered darkly. "You don't happen to have any plans for moving, do you? Just in case."

"Don't tell him!" She insisted quickly.

"I'll do my best, but guys like him have ways of getting what they want, one way or another."

"What can I do?" She exclaimed and looked around her tiny appartment. "I can't just move out!"

"What about your boyfriend? Can't he take you in?"

"He....," she trailed off, unsure how to continue. 

Would Hashirama do that without a plausible reason? They'd seen each other so rarely... Wasn't it a bit early to move in together? 

"Well, better figure something out. I'll do my part in keeping you safe. You've done great work for me and I appreciate it. The others are gonna miss ya, too. Not too much, but you know?"

Shiina laughed lightly. "Yeah. Thanks man."

"Alright. Bye, Kagura!"

"Bye."


	10. Chapter 10

Hashirama did not come home on Sunday. She'd called him in the morning and they chatted normally. He'd given no indication that he would be late so she started to worry when he wasn't home by midnight. She called him again, but it went straight to his mailbox saying that he was unavailable. Sleeping was out of the question and she laid awake all night worrying about him. The craziest scenarios entered her head and she couldn't shake the worry that Madara was somehow behind this. Maybe it was unfair of her to assume he would stoop that low, but she'd seen what he was capable of when crossed. On Monday morning she recieved a message from him saying that he'd call her later. It was short and ominous, which didn't help her worries at all. Evening came and went. Hashirama didn't call. Shiina was by then in full blown panic mode. She even considered turning on her new phone again. In the end she decided to wait one more day. If he didn't call her by then she was going to the police. Shiina really didn't want to do that, because all she had was strong suspicions that would most likely get her laughed out of the station if she told them that she assumed the city's wealthiest citizen had kidnapped her boyfriend. So when her phone rang around Tuesday afternoon she immediately jumped to get it. 

"Hashirama?!" 

"Hi Shiina," he replied, sounding tinny and distant in her ear. 

"Where the hell are you?!" She demanded and sat down on the couch. 

"I'm sorry, love. Listen to me, I'm-," there was a short burst of static that made her wince and pull the speaker away. "So I've had trouble reaching you."

"Come again? I can barely hear you."

"I'm in the border region of the Land of Earth. Pretty high up here, very bad net."

"Why?!"

"Is this better?" He asked, sounding much more clear all of a sudden. "I'm near the radio station now."

"What's going on? Tell me now!"

"I'm so sorry, my love. I was at the airport when the call came."

"Oh no," she muttered shakily. "Hashi. Tell me that's not true. You said you were coming home."

"I was going to, I swear. I made it clear that I was not to be called unless it's an absolute emergency. Well. This is as bad as it gets, I'm afraid. There's been rumors about it for weeks, but I never thought... Shiina, it looks like war is about to break out between the Countries of Lightning and Earth. You're the first one to hear about it, straight from the source."

"What?!" She asked with disbelief. "So what are you doing there?!"

"You know I used to be a military reporter, right?" He said hesitantly. 

"I.. yeah, you mentioned it one time. But Hashirama! You can't do that again!"

"No other reporter who's not currently retired has served in the last war. Specifically in the Lightning. It's really difficult terrain."

"No, Hashirama. Please come back. I'm begging you!"

"Somebody has to get the news out there. I have to find out how this started. There's been years of tensions, but they had a truce. I need to know what's changed. Nobody knows why they're getting their troops ready. There's just plenty of rumors."

"So they should send soldiers to investigate!"

"I am a trained soldier," he said quietly. "Or I was, before I became an army journalist."

"Ha.. Hashirama?"

"No one else can do this job, I'm afraid. I've shipped out with a special peace force that's going to try and negotiate. It's all very hush hush as the government doesn't want to get officially involved yet. These countries are our direct neighbours, if they're at war..."

"I get it, but.. No," she sobbed and pressed a hand in front of her mouth for a moment. "You promised. You promised you'd come back to me."

"I will, Shiina. I swear. Once this is all over-"

The connection cut off abruptly. Shiina let out a loud sob and clutched the phone to her ear. 

"Hashi... no..."

She dropped the phone and buried her face in her hands. What was one more broken promise? Time and time again. It was always the same with him. He loved his job more than he loved her. Why else would he agree to something this insane? Shiina cried bitterly as she felt her heart breaking. The guilt she'd been latently feeling ever since she left Madara broke out to the forefront of her thoughts, along with anger and dejection. This was the guy she'd defended time and time again from everyone who doubted his devotion to her! He made her wait for him again. As if she was a burden he had to deal with sometimes. A loud sob wracked her frame and she pulled her knees up to her chest to bury her face behind them. What if he never came back? What if he died there? This distance was killing her slowly. Why did he always put his fucking job above her? Did he even love her at all? It had been a long time since she felt like he did. Shiina wanted to scream. The ache grew worse and worse the longer she stewed in her own misery and she started to feel like she was going to climb the fucking walls if she stayed here. It was all too much, she couldn't take it anymore. It felt as if a bleeding hole was in the spot where her heart used to be. He promised he'd come back. He promised. Shiina jumped up and grabbed her keys off the couch table. The tears that kept streaming down her face made it hard to see and she kept rubbing at her eyes furiously as she threw on her jacket and shoes. Fuck it all! She threw the door shut behind her and left without locking it. There wasn't anything to steal in there anyway. She was just a poor dumb university student hung up on her shiny heroic professor who treated her like nothing more than an occasional distraction when his busy schedule allowed it. She stomped down the stairs and angrily signalled for a taxi, rubbing an arm across her eyes. Pain was eating a hole through her chest and the anger was just a coverup. 

"Where to ma'am?" A taxi driver asked once she climbed inside.

"Uchiha mansion."

He raised a brow but didn't comment. Everybody knew where the place was. It just had to be extremely uncommon for anybody to request a ride there. Shiina didn't care. She hugged herself and didn't bother stopping the steady stream of tears anymore. Too strong was the hurt and the feeling of abandonment. Over and over she'd defneded his choices, assured everyone that he cared for her, that he was a fantastic boyfriend. Now, at long last, she'd reached the end of her rope. There was just no more defending him after he chose his job over her AGAIN. She didn't want to anymore. What she needed right now, right then, was to be held by someone who cared. Even if it meant subjecting herself to his punishment. There was someone who cared and that knowledge made her seeking him out no matter the risk. Shiina didn't know what she was gonna do if he turned her away. She swallowed hard when the metal gate in front of the mansion grounds came into view and paid for her ride in cash. Slowly she trudged up to the gates and curled her fingers around the metal bars until the taxi had left. Then she went to the side door, which was still unlocked. He probably thought that no one would be insane enough to try breaking in. How arrogant. Typical. She slowly walked up the gravel path with her aching eyes fixed on the mansion. There was no doubt in her mind that her intrusion didn't go unnoticed. If not by him, then by Kazushi-san. It was all the same to her right then. She climbed the stairs to the front door and knocked the heavy brass knocker. This was probably a bad idea, but she didn't give a fuck. Her emotions were roiling high inside her chest and the ache was eating her alive. He promised. So easily. And then he broke his promise, easily. What was she to him? Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she waited. It didn't take long. It was him at the door and the way her heart soared at the sight of him sent a fresh wave of confused pain through her. Madara looked like hell, though his face was carefully blank. Dark shadows were below his deep set eyes and his skin seemed paler than usual. 

"Shiina?!" He exclaimed in disbelief and stared at her in stunned surprise. 

She grit her teeth, grabbed his tie and yanked. It was a surefire sign of his shock to see her that he simply let himself be pulled down. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. She closed her eyes and kissed him hard. For several seconds he didn't react at all. Then she heard him inhale sharply through his nose before he almost gingerly took a hold of her upper arms. 

"Shiina," he muttered against her lips.

"Shut up!" She snapped back and resumed kissing him. 

She took a step forward, forcing him back into the foyer. Then he finally reacted by wrapping her up into a crushingly tight hug and showing her exactly what a skilled kisser he was. Shiina could only gasp in surprise when she suddenly felt a tongue prodding her lower lip and cling onto his jacket as they stumbled together for a moment, before he spun them around and pushed her against a wall. Her eyes flew open when she heard a loud thunk followed by the sound of porcellain shattering, but Madara didn't seem to care. Her heart was starting to pound for an entirely different reason as their tongues slid together and it felt so fucking good to finally have this that she could only close her eyes again and ball her fists in the soft fabric of his clothes. Somewhere further away she heard footsteps, followed by a polite cough.

"Ahem!" Kazushi-san said pointedly. 

He ignored the butler, but Shiina wasn't about to just let him. Tugging at his clothes didn't make him let up and trying to pull away was pointless, so she stepped onto his foot and used the brief moment of surprise to push as hard as she could. It wasn't enough and merely resulted in him stepping back and dragging her with him. 

"Damn you!" She muttered after sucking in some much needed air as he pulled back.

"Shiina," he gasped quietly. "Shiina..."

She glared at him with stinging eyes because she could tell very clearly where he was walking them. She knew, but couldn't find the will to stop him. Her insides were filled with the exact opposite desire, in fact. The onyx eyes which had been cold and dull when he opened the door were now on fire. They bumped into several corners inbetween frantic, messy kisses and she suspected she'd have some bruises tomorrow as they stumbled down the hallways towards his room. It didn't matter, all that mattered was him in all his fiery glory; feeling him, smelling him and being wholly engulfed by his attention. Shiina's lips began to feel sore when they finally reached his bedroom, which was still dark since the curtains were closed. It was also unusually messy as if it hadn't been cleaned up in days, she noted during the brief glimpses she got of her surroundings. He was a great kisser and very demanding. There was no way to focus on anything else and Shiina didn't want to anyway. That was why she was here. Only he could distract her from the pain. She peeled out of her clothes inbetween biting kisses, sometimes assisted, sometimes hindered by his grabby hands. Madara tossed his jacket away and deftly unbuttoned his shirt. The sight of his bare chest made her want to cry again, because he was so perfect. While he unbuttoned his shirt she was trying to undo his belt clasp, which was hard when she couldn't look down. Finally he got impatient and pushed her hands away, doing it himself. He kicked his pants away after dropping them in an unusual show of disregard for his clothing and walked her backwards towards his large bed. This was where she'd always end up, some irrational part of her brain said. This was where she wanted to end up. This was great. The backs of her calves hit the bed and she let out a hiss of surprise as they began to fall. Shiina squeezed her eyes shut with dread, because he was one heavy guy and totally going to crush her. Except he spun her around at the last second so it was her who landed on top of him. Shiina grunted when her face smacked into his collarbones after she quickly pulled back from his mouth for fear of chipping a tooth or worse. They laid there for a moment and her heart felt so painfully full of love that it made her want to cry again. In her emotionally weakened state she couldn't deny what was so obvious anymore. It hurt and hurt and she needed a distraction right now. 

"Madara," she said shakily. "Please. C'mon, please."

"Yeah, yeah," he whispered and rolled them around. 

Shiina stared up at him with burning eyes and wrapped her arm around his neck. It was so familiar that it made her feel safe. She spread her legs because she needed this right now. Just this, to quiet her racing mind. Madara stared at her with unending tenderness as he leaned in and kissed her deeply while sliding inside her at the same time. Shiina welcomed the intrusion gladly as it gave her something else to focus on. He let out a slow sigh when he was fully seated and stayed like this for a while. The way he slid their lips together unhurriedly, slowly and full of tenderness made her feel as if her heart was about to burst. It was the clearest and most painfully obvious expression of his feelings for her. Shiina didn't want to leave anymore. Nothing was further from her mind. She tightened her embrace and met him every step of the way. He began to move slowly, so slowly as if they had all the time in the world. It wasn't simple fucking and getting off, it felt like so much more. Not once had having sex with him felt like such an almost painfully tender exercise in making love. It was almost absently that she noticed her growing pleasure as he thurst in and out at a slow pace. When she came it was almost a surprise distraction from the intense kisses they shared. Shiina threw her head back and let out a low moan as her toes curled and her tighs clamped around his hips. 

"Madara!" She sighed and looked at him. "Madara.."

He looked back quietly, thrust a few more times and closed his eyes as he came. This time she leaned forward to capture his lips in a soft warm kiss. It felt way too good to end, but she had to concede defeat as exhaustion began to spread through her. 

"Where do we go from here?" She whispered slowly and gave him an unsure look. 

He opened his eyes again and leaned on his elbows so he could cup the sides of her face. "There are three things I have to tell you. Just listen, Shiina."

She nodded mutely and he glanced between her eyes for a moment. Then he nodded and leaned in to touch their foreheads together. 

"First of all, I want you to stop taking the pill," he said and raised a brow when she opened her mouth. "Shh."

Shiina closed her mouth again and swallowed hard. Did he not realize the enormity of what he was saying?! The scary part was that he looked like he did, all serious and determined.

"And that is because I want to build a future together with you, Shiina. Which brings me to my second point," he said softly and snatched a quick kiss from her. "I love you."

Her eyes widened in shock and she froze. Did.. did he just...?!? Her eyes began to sting though her insides felt frozen. He just...!!! Madara grinned boyishly at her reaction and stroked his thumbs over her cheekbones, looking not the least bit troubled by the confession. Once more he leaned in for a slightly more lingering kiss. 

"Madara-," she gasped in shock. 

"Shhh," he murmured against her mouth. "I haven't made my final point yet."

"You-! Urgh..," she sniffled and wiped at her eyes. 

What could possibly top this?! Her heart did a funny thing where it felt like it was trying to stop and pound at the same time. It felt rather alarming, but her mind was stuck on those three weighty words. 

"Thirdly," he said softly and looked deep into her eyes. "And most importantly: I want to marry you."

Her eyes flew open in shock and she sucked in a breath. "M-me?" She squeaked. 

"Yeah you," he laughed quietly. 

Shiina stared at him. He was serious, wasn't he? Her mouth opened and closed a few times before the tears kicked in big time. 

"Y-yes!" She sobbed and squeezed her eyes shut in despair and joy. 

It was the only thing she could get out before she dissolved into a blubbering mess. Madara held her, kissed her and didn't even look disgusted when she kept sniffling. It chiefly felt very right. Of course she felt guilty because Hashirama, but the joy and relief far outweighed the negatives. There was only one answer she could give to that question without lying. 

"Hey sweetheart, I haven't even asked yet," he chuckled suddenly. "I merely stated my intentions."

"Shu-shut up!"

He kissed the side of her cheek and smiled into her skin. "Fine then. I won't ask."

"No!" She frowned and glared tearily at him. 

"No?" He asked and raised a brow playfully. 

"Fucking ask me!" She snapped. 

"Alright, alright, geez," he laughed. "Will you, my dear lovely Shiina, do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yeah."

"That's hardly a proper answer. Do better."

"Yes!" She shouted angrily with a loud sniffle. 

"That's not exactly-"

She pinched his back with her fingernails, which made his brows twitch in surprise. "One more word and I swear!"

"So you get angry when you're supposed to be happy? Should I be worried?"

"I... I am happy!" She sobbed. "Ughh Madaraaaa....."

"What a sudden change," he muttered when she began to cry loudly. "I'm glad that you said yes, though, darling."

"What else.. was I supposed to say?" She muttered inbetween hiccups. 

"Piss off, maybe?" He suggested wryly. 

"No," she replied with a frown. "I'd never!"

Madara just smiled, leaned in very slowly and kissed her again. That was that, then. No more self-denial. Shiina wanted this more than anything. Him. Just him.


	11. Chapter 11

What followed then was perhaps the best month of her life. Shiina stayed at his mansion and their things began to mingle naturally. Her toothbrush in his bathroom, her clothes in his closet and some of her hairs in the shower. She only went back to her flat once to pick up as many clothes and toiletries as she needed. Madara was amazing. It was brilliant to see him flourish once more and he became a lot more talkative as he shared stories about his work whenever he returned in the evenings. Shiina taught herself even more recipes in an effort to match his tastes and got Kazushi-san to share the secrets of his cooking. The old man was brilliant, too, and didn't seem in the least bit surprised or fazed by her now constant presence. He could probably draw his own conclusions after catching them cuddling on the sofa or kissing multiple times. As promised, Shiina undid the alarm on her phone that was a daily reminder to take the pill and dumped her last package in the trash under Madara's watchful gaze. It felt a bit scary at first, but he soon managed to quiet her worries.

She'd never been so happy in her life. Shiina felt truly blessed every day when they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was a greater happiness than she could have imagined and she enjoyed every second. Madara said that he had issued orders for a custom made engagement ring even though they both agreed it was unneccesary, simply because he enjoyed spoiling her. There was no doubt that he was the one. The enormity of her feelings didn't allow for any other conclusions. Shiina still kept a watchful eye on her phone. Even now she was waiting for Hashirama to come back, but for a different reason. Before she could move forward she'd have to do the honorable thing and officially break things off with him. It hurt a little to think about, after all. Shiina dreaded seeing his disappointed face. Almost exactly one month after she arrived at the mansion, she recieved a message from Hashirama stating that he would be home around three pm. Shiina texted him back that she was coming to see him at his flat. He agreed and that was that. She had to do this alone, which was why she didn't tell Madara. A shopping trip was her excuse to leave the mansion for a couple hours. He seemed preoccupied anyway and didn't ask any questions. 

"Hey Hashi!" She said with a broad smile after he answered the door. 

"Shiina!" He exclaimed and started to beam.

She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes. Her mind was set on what she had to do. 

"Can we talk?"

"We have to," he agreed happily and stepped back. "Come on in."

His flat was in a turn of the century style high rise building that looked more like a five star hotel. The high ceilings and stucco on the walls was as impressive as always. The old floorboards creaked as she went in and let him take her coat. 

"My god, you're as beautiful as I remember," he laughed quietly after hanging up her coat. 

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. 

"Shall I make some tea?"

"Oh please, I'd love that."

"Alright, I'll make an entire kettle. I figure we have a lot to discuss."

"Yeah."

Shiina went into the livingroom she'd last seen nearly half a year ago. Looking around, it was plenty obvious how little time he spent in this place. The decor was tasteful, but bland like something out of a furniture magazine. It totally gave away that it was the result of an interior designer's work. She heard him putter around in the kitchen and went to look out of the tall narrow windows. One had a particularly beautiful view of Konoha's skyline from here. The tall black Uchiha tower stood out like a sore thumb as it dwarfed every other building in the financial district. As she stared at it she tried to figure out how to open the conversation. Where to begin confessing? Shiina wanted them to part on good terms so she had to make sure not to give in to the bitterness lurking inside her heart. When Hashirama returned with his big goofy grin and a tray of cookies she couldn't help but smile back fondly. 

"Something sweet for my sweet," he said and wriggled his brows.

"Oh stop it," she laughed. 

They sat down on his cream colored leather couch together. Being with Hashirama was easy. He always made her laugh and told the craziest stories. Slowly she came to realize they'd been acting more like friends rather than lovers. 

"So tell me, how was it?" She finally asked after a bit of light banter. "The mission in the Lightning?"

"It was weird," he began in a flat voice. "And scary. Both nations began to mobilize their forces over an alleged act of sabotage and spying. We went to speak with diplomats from both countries under the cover of night. It was a bit like a spy movie."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Strangely enough no one really seemed to know what happened. I believe it was an outside interference trying to instigate something."

"Someone was trying to frame them?! Who?!"

His eyes narrowed and he looked out of the window. "War is a big business, you know? I suspect that financial interests were at play. It's been peaceful for too long."

Shiina paled. "You think some bankers were pulling the strings?!"

"It looks like it. Tensions were running high and it took a lot of long talks until we managed to calm down the situation. Thankfully no more attacks happened. This was a close call. I hate to say it, but we have to assume that the banks will try something else to stir up trouble."

"Do you have any particular banks in mind?" She asked hesitantly. 

"The biggest ones, obviously. They probably had help from people with inside knowledge. You know how it goes. There's independent contractors, spies, and assassins hiding under overly formal names and titles on somebody's payroll. Whoever planned these attacks must have inside knowledge of the military. Perhaps there's a mole."

"That's disturbing," she murmured. 

"Very. I'm going to have to keep an eye open from now on. My current job may be done, but I hate to think that something else might happen when the public's attention moves elsewhere."

"That's very noble of you, but I'm worried that you might end up in someone's crosshairs," she said and gave him a look. 

"Wouldn't be the first time," he sighed and got up when there was a shrill whistle in the kitchen. "I'll get the tea."

Shiina inclined her head and sighed. So many things they never talked about. She leaned forward and took a cookie. Actually she hadn't been able to eat breakfast yet since she just hadn't felt hungry the entire morning. She nibbled on a chocolate cookie and mulled over his words. There were five banks in Konoha, the biggest one being the Central Bank of Fire Country. She had no clue who the people in charge were and resolved to research the issue. When Hashirama returned with a kettle and two cups on saucers on another tray she smiled weakly. Her stomach began to feel funny. 

"Thank you," she said when he handed her a cup. "Where'd you get those cookies, by the way?"

"They're good, aren't they? I bought them on the way home at the central airport of Earth Country."

"A-ah.."

"Something wrong?"

Shiina shook her head and held out her cup for him to pour in. The roiling in her stomach got worse and she grit her teeth as she suddenly started to feel ill. Hashirama gave her a worried look. Shiina ignored him, swallowed dryly and stirred some sugar into her tea. 

"Shiina, you look a bit green around the gills."

"It's fine," she replied through clenched teeth. 

It was not fine. Her eyes widened in alarm when her gag reflex triggered without warning. She put the cup back down on its saucer a bit too quickly and yanked a hand in front of her mouth as she dry heaved. 

"Shiina!" He exclaimed in alarm. 

She jumped to her feet, accidentally knocking both saucer and cup off the table with a crash, and ran to the bathroom. Fucking hell! She yelled internally as she rushed to the toilet. Nothing came out, but the sick feeling didn't go away and kept her kneeling there. Tears sprung up in her eyes as she dry retched. What the fuck was in those cookies?! Salmonella or something?! The doorbell rang and she heard him move to go open his door. Fucking hell, did she just smash Hashirama's precious china? She faintly recalled him talking about a rare collector's edition tea service he got from his mother for his twenty fifth birthday. Rare and priceless. She swallowed down the spittle that had gathered in her mouth, feeling absolutely wretched. When the roiling slowed down she got up slowly and splashed some water on her sweaty face. On second thought she cupped her hands under the tap and gargled as well. 

"Now that was embarrassing," she muttered as she adjusted her ponitail in the mirror. 

Seeing as she now owed her soon to be ex boyfriend a new china cup her mood sank. Shoulders slumped she headed to the kitchen and grabbed one of the plain mugs he kept in a cupboard above the stove. It was a red one with a christmas print on it, since she'd given it to him as a present last year. Though then it had contained a rolled up pair of socks she'd knitted for him herself. They'd been extremely ugly and misshapen as it was her first knitting project, but he'd loved them saying they were really warm and cozy. Shiina regarded the cup fondly for a moment before she resolved to go back and apologize profusely. Hearing voices in the livingroom made her slow down. The door was open a crack and she came to a stop behind it. Being naturally curious, she couldn't help but eavesdrop. Her heart stopped when she heard a very familiar voice. 

"Ah yes, of course. All those fond memories, like when your fucking little brother got mine killed," Madara said in a silky tone that barely hid his hostility.

"That's not true and you know it!" Hashirama argued. 

"I was there, remember?" Madara replied frostily. "When he died in my arms after taking a bullet that was meant for Tobirama."

"And why do you think he did that?" 

"Because he was an honorable soldier!"

"Your ability to not see what you don't want to see never ceases to amaze me," he replied in an increasingly upset tone. "Do you think he didn't care?! He never recovered from losing his-"

"Izuna merely chose to protect the weakest member of our squad. That is all," Madara stated in a tone of heavy finalty.

"So why are you here now?" Hashirama asked with forced calm.

"I've had a lot of time to think. Ten years is a long time, you know. A long time to grieve and plan my revenge."

"You're crazy."

"Am I? What makes you say that?"

"Tobirama is the chief comissioner of Konoha's police force. If you do something to him now there's no way you'll get away with it. Even your influence has its limits."

"Why do you think I'd do something to him?" Madara asked silkily. "As big brothers it is our job to guide and teach our little siblings to the best of our ability. And, if we fail in our duty, to take the blame for their failings upon ourselves."

"What?!"

"You have a very successful career, don't you? All these revealing articles about shady dealings in the most remote corners of the world. Oh yes, I've kept my eye on you. A very close eye, if you will. I've seen more than you do! For example.. Did you know your girlfriend's a whore?"

"My.. what?!"

Shiina's throat closed up. What? The blood rushed from her face and her body grew cold. She'd never heard him sound so cold before. Uncaring. Malicious. Madara let out an amused snort. 

"That's what happens when you neglect a pretty girl. You gotta keep a tight reign on them or they go running off fucking the next good looking guys. That's just how women are."

"What the fuck did you just say about my girlfriend?!"

"Need proof?" He asked cruelly. "There."

Trembling like a leaf, she took half a step to the left to look through the crack in the door. And promptly froze with wide, horrified eyes. That there lying on the couch table was a familiar black string. The one that had been part of her work outfit! He'd kept that?! Worse yet it was still stained with cum, clearly visible on the black fabric. Hashirama's face was pale as he looked at it, then Madara. 

"What's this?"

"Oh, she's lovely. You've got good taste, I have to admit. Got a real tight cunt for a whore. I picked her up at the Golden Lotus Café downtown. She makes the sweetest sounds when she comes. I think I'll keep her around for a while."

Hashirama didn't reply. Each word was a hammer blow to her chest. He was saying these vile things about her without blinking. In a cruel uncaring voice that didn't sound anything at all like the Madara she knew. She wasn't sure if she was seeing him or a demon right now. Half his face was hidden by his long fringe and his eyes were cold and hard like coals. Numbness spread through her body like poison. Was this how he really thought? Could it be?! 

"How does it feel, Hashirama?" He asked in a venomously sweet tone. "To have the one you love taken away from you? Shall I twist the knife a bit more? It was so easy to bed her. All it took was a laughably small sum of money. I wonder how many men before me she's fucked behind your back. Do you? The Golden Lotus gets a lot of traffic."

"Shut up," Hashirama said quietly.

"Women just can't resist a bit of flattery and false promises. Even now I fuck her once a day and she really loves me," he said in a mocking sing-song voice. 

Bile rose up her throat and sank back down. Shiina couldn't move, frozen to the spot. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Each word was a stab into her heart, widening the bloody hole and twisting. Her entire world view shattered all around her like glass from a breaking mirror. It wasn't real. None of it was real. He played her. Used her to hurt Hashirama. It was never about her, she was just a means to an end. Clearly she'd underestimated Madara's universal genius. He was a born actor. And she believed him! Believed that he wanted to marry her! 'Just a whore,' her mind whispered insiduously. 'Keep her around for a while.' Then -implied- dump her like an used condom. Was that why he kept saying there was a delay in the shop that was making her 'engagement ring'? 'Just a whore.' Repeating his poisonous words in her mind over and over. That was real. 

"You should hear her squeal, it's cute. Especially when I take her from behind. Did you ever try that? It really gets her off. Ah, but I guess you were too busy travelling to find out."

"I said shut up!" Hashirama shouted suddenly and lifted his head with a face that was pale with anger. 

Madara smirked cruelly. His eyes were cold and black like the void between the stars. He steepled his fingers in front of his smirking face while Hashirama looked like he was torn between anger and betrayal. Shiina couldn't look at him. She couldn't. The loss was too great. The loss of his love, the only love that had been real. She'd been tricked. Tricked into thinking that demon loved her. Was he even capable of love? Shiina stared at him and couldn't answer her own question. She hadn't noticed how badly her hands were shaking until the mug suddenly dropped from them and shattered on the floor. Both men's head whipped around to stare at her. A wave of blinding pain swept through her when she met Madara's gaze. It went from distant and hard to horrified within the blink of an eye. 

"Shiina!" Hashirama called in a strained voice and that was what broke the spell.

"Shiina!?" Madara yelled and jumped to his feet. 

She spun around on her sock-clad heels and ran. 

"Wait!" Madara yelled after her, followed by a shuffle. "Let go you bastard!"

"You son of a bitch!" Hashirama hollered, followed by a loud fleshy smack and crash. 

That was the last she heard before she started sprinting down the stairs. She didn't care about the cold concrete below her feet or the icy early autumn air outside. All she knew was that she had to get away. Nothing made sense anymore. What was she still doing here? Her life was over now. It was all over and she'd lost everything. Her blurry gaze settled on the Konoha Mid Town bridge in the distance. That was the way out. There was no other. Shiina ran like hell and the only thing she could focus on was the harsh pounding of her heart and the rush of blood in her ears. Nothing else registered. Not the angry shouts of the pedestrians she narrowly missed as she barrelled past them, nor the honks of cars as she crossed the streets without looking. What forced her to slow down at long last was a hard hit to her thighs as a car braked harshly. It hurt. Shiina kept staggering on even when the driver climbed out and yelled after her. Ignoring the horrified shouts and looks she headed into an alley. Her gums hurt, too, from all the running. Her sides and her lungs as well. Yet all of those pains didn't reach her numb brain. On and on she went, speeding up again when the pain in her thighs subsided. Once she was out of the alley again the bridge was that much closer. Only a few more blocks. At one point she simply couldn't run anymore because her body refused, so she kept walking while gasping for air. It didn't help and she started feeling dangerously dizzy, which forced her to stop. 

Shiina staggered to the right and sunk down against a graffittied house wall in an area she didn't know. She tilted her head back and stared at the bright blue sky. There was a small grey cloud, just a tiny little puff. She watched it slowly cross the sky at a snails pace. Not much wind today. When the shaking and the dizziness stopped she stood up again. There was less traffic on this street. Shiina jogged across and kept heading towards the bridge. There was nothing for her to think about other than reaching her destination. It took a while, but she finally reached the base of the Mid Town bridge. It spanned the broad river bisecting Konoha and was closed to pedestrians. Ignoring this, she started walking along the far right edge of it. Cars honked at her in passing, but she ignored them. When a truck ran past her, however, she was brutally hit by one of its mirrors and stumbled to the side. She automatically grabbed the railing for support and misstepped. There was an audible snap and then her right foot refused to move. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized she couldn't reach her goal now. Fucking useless. She stared out across the river and considered jumping right there, but it was so close to the riverbank that there really was no point. The sound of a car slowing to a stop behind her made her glance over her shoulder. 

"Hey, are you hurt?" A brown haired man asked out of the passenger side window with genuine concern. 

Shiina slowly turned around. His eyes widened as they sank down to her rapidly swelling foot. Much to her surprise, he then leaned across the passenger seat and opened the door for her. Shiina climbed into his car without question. He stared at her curiously, but a loud honk followed by yelling made him flinch and quickly start driving again. Shiina stared out of the window as the ice inside her chest began to thaw. 

"Hey, uh, are you looking for a ride?" He asked slowly. 

Shiina nodded wordlessly as her eyes began to burn.

"Right. Where to?"

"Anywhere," she replied hoarsely as her tears began to fall. 

The brown haired man sighed and hit the gas. "Bad day, huh? My name's Iruka, by the way. Umino Iruka."

Shiina nodded again before she started to sob. Iruka shot her a helpless look before he focused back on the street. He didn't saying anything while Shiina sobbed freely as utter misery consumed her. Sometime later when it started to grow dark a paper tissue appeared in her field of vision. Shiina took it and blew her nose. While she still felt like shit her tears began to dry up and her throat was parched after all that crying. 

"I'm headed towards the Land of Water," he said hesitantly. "It's kind of a long drive. We'll probably be on the road all night. Tell me if you want off or need to pee or something."

Shiina nodded and turned on her side, facing the window. Iruka sighed again and remained silent from then on. At some point she must've dozed off, because when she woke up the car stopped moving and it was beginning to dawn outside. The landscape was totally unfamiliar and she could see the ocean. Her eyes widened a little as she sat up properly. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Iruka said with a small smile and a donut in his hand. 

"Y... yeah," she coughed. 

"I've inherited a small home by the ocean from my late uncle. I planned to come here and fix it up for selling later," he explained and let his gaze wander back to the endless blue sea. "I don't know what's waiting for me, but I'll probably be here for a while."

Shiina nodded once and blinked in surprise when he held out a second donut to her with a smile. She took it hesitantly and bit down. Apparently today she didn't get sick from eating. Feeling slightly relieved, she began to devour it greedily. 

"Water?" He laughed and handed her a small plastic bottle. 

"Thank you," she croaked and drank it quickly. 

"What's your name?"

"Iroi Shiina."

"I see. Do you have any plans now, Shiina?"

"No," she replied honestly without taking her eyes off the sea. 

"Ah. Then you might as well keep me company. I don't know anybody in this village," he said with an awkward laugh.

Shiina studied him critically. She could sense no hidden intentions in his words. He struck her as a trustworthy guy. A bit awkward, but very sweet. His bright brown eyes were bright and untainted, his smile carefree. She nodded once. 

"I'll stay."

"Cool! Uh, let's see here," he said and pulled out a paper map. "There's a restroom if you need to pee. I need to figure out where the house is, which might take a while."

Shiina glanced down at her swollen ankle. It was pretty red and hurt to move. "No thanks."

"Eh? Okay. Can you help me hold this map?"

She grabbed onto the edge of it and helped him pull it apart. The village's name was Akimori apparently. Not very big. The houses she saw in the distance all looked quaint. It didn't matter to her either way. Eventually he figured it out and drove through the narrow cobblestone streets slowly and carefully. The house was at the edge of the village on a small cliff overlooking the sea. It wasn't in terrible shape at least. He parked in a short driveway and got out quickly, coming back when he realized she wasn't following.

"What's wrong?" He asked after opening the passenger door.

"My foot," she replied unwillingly.

"Oh shit! Right!" He gasped with wide eyes and crouched to inspect it. "Can you move your toes?!"

"It hurts."

"Damn, I think you need to see a doctor!" 

Shiina looked away. "Whatever."

"No, seriously! I'll take you there right away! Hang on!"

She didn't protest as he shut the door and climbed back inside. The doctor's office was tiny. Iruka helped her walk with an arm around her shoulders. The doctor was a tiny old man who took one look at her foot, tsk'ed and scolded her for not coming sooner. The nurse put an ice pack around it and held it up until the swelling went down enough to put her ankle in a cast. All of them gave her curious looks for not reacting much to anything. Afterwards they returned to the house and Iruka helped her inside before he sat her down on a dusty kitchen chair while he busied himself opening all windows. It was a rustic kitchen with wooden beams showing through the white plaster and a large brass chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. It smelled very much like cold smoke and old man. Shiina thought she might come to like it here, eventually.


	12. Chapter 12

Shiina began to knit again. Not only that, she also studied and practiced other hand crafts to pass the time. First until her foot healed, then she discovered that she was pregnant. It was bittersweet to look at the test and watch the second stripe appear. In her heart of hearts she'd suspected as much already. Not once did she think about getting an abortion. This child growing inside her had been made out of pure love and it was wanted, even after all that happened. Iruka was really sweet about it and helped her where he could. He was a genuinely fantastic man and so so patient with her during those first six months when she hadn't been able to come out of her shell at all. Too deep sat the pain and heartbreak. Shiina only ate because he begged her to and constantly asked her to think of the baby. She didn't have the motivation to leave the house or even her room most of the time. A gaping black hole had replaced the bloody mess her heart used to be. When she put her hand on her belly and felt the baby kick for the first time the cloud of apathy around her suddenly parted and she cried. From then on she began to talk more and grew more active as well. Iruka was visibly relieved and happy about it. Their relationship settled into good friends and roomates. Despite his sometimes awkward attitude he never pushed her to talk about her past and she really truly grew to appreciate him for it. 

When they handed her her son for the first time she fell instantly in love with the tiny creature. She watched him blink open his onyx eyes and felt a small stab, but her love for him never wavered. After a brief consideration she decided to call him Shun. When Iruka asked why she said it was the name of her favorite author, but that was a lie. It was the name of Madara's favorite author. Isegawa Shun, poet and writer of countless dramas as well as several operas. The opera they'd gone to watch that day was one of Shun's works as well. Shiina considered it a concession of sorts. An acknowledgement of the past and his part in creating this child. She told herself it would be the last time she thought about him, but that proved to be futile as the boy grew up. There was too much of his father in him, not just the onyx eyes and spiky black hair that stubbornly resisted brushing. Shun was stubborn, even as a baby. He threw fits whenever he didn't get his way and wouldn't calm down until he got what he wanted. It was more effective on Iruka than on her. Shiina learned how to deal with him through trial and error. 

It wasn't easy to raise a kid, that much was certain. Especially not one as clever as Shun. When he entered kindergarden she got called in frequently because he bullied other kids for the smallest of reasons. Then they had him do an intelligence test which he aced and the psychologist told her that he was acting out because he was bored. After thorough consideration it was decided that he should enter elementary school one year early. Shun was a sweet boy at home, but headstrong at school. The calls didn't stop and the most frequent complaint was that he talked back to his teachers when he thought they were wrong. The thing was that he was often right, which embarrassed them. Shiina discovered that he devoured books that were supposed to be too complicated for a kid his age with glee. It was increasingly difficult to entertain him with tv shows. His thirst for knowledge knew no end and he often pushed her boundaries until she put her foot down. Despite all of this, however, she loved him more than her own life. Shiina knew that he was a good boy, just one that was too smart for his own good. At now five years of age he was already miles ahead of his peers. She'd been talking to his teachers at school to see if he should be allowed to skip another grade. It looked like it was the best option to keep him from being bored to death. Shiina worried about him. He always acted like he didn't need anyone, but she worried that his behavior would lead to him having no friends and growing lonely. 

It was a good thing then that he and Iruka at least had grown close. What they bonded over, of all things, was painting. Iruka was a hobby artist with considerable talent and Shun was highly interested in it as well, so he showed him his tricks. Shiina guessed that she shouldn't be surprised when it turned out that Shun was an outrageously talented artist. Iruka already had gigs at local galleries when his paintings were exhibited and he asked her if he could display some of Shun's pictures, but she refused. Not until he was older. She feared the additional strain fame would cause on him as he already displayed hints of high ambition. Sometimes she wondered if he inherited anything from her at all, but then she mentally kicked herself for being ambivalent about her wonderful son. Iruka pointed it out to her that Shun could be very patient, which was definitely not an Uchiha trait as far as she knew. He also sometimes, when he deemed it worth his time, made an effort to be nice to other kids. When dealing with other grown ups he was very polite and well-behaved (unless they were his teachers). When not angered by something he was the sweetest kid around her and didn't mind holding her yarn as she knitted. He asked once about his father with big innocent eyes and she paused, thinking about the answer. Shun deserved an honest reply, free of her personal misgivings. She could sense how much her answer mattered to him, too.

"He is a great man," she said slowly. "Capable of many things, just like you."

"Where is he?"

"Far away," she replied elusively. "He works in a different country."

"Why is he not with us?" He demanded petulantly. 

Shiina brushed a hand through his unruly hair and smiled sadly. "We had a disagreement, so I chose to leave."

"About what?"

She looked away. "He has inner demons to conted with. I couldn't fix him and I couldn't stay. He.. we didn't part on good terms."

"Did he hurt you?!" Shun demanded with a scowl. 

"No. Not physically at least," she sighed before she gave him a small smile. "Don't let it trouble you, Shun. That's in the past now."

"I hate that guy!" He stated and crossed his arms. "He doesn't deserve you!"

"Aw baby. Come here," she said and held open her arms. 

He scowled a bit more before he came and hugged her fiercely. Shiina rubbed his back and hummed a song until he calmed down. 

"Can't you marry Iruka instead? He's a good guy," Shun said hesitantly. 

"No, Shun. I can't marry anyone," she replied quietly. "Don't let that stop you from growing closer with Iruka, though. We're a family anyway."

"Yeah," he muttered dejectedly. 

Shiina had noticed that he'd been curious about his dad for a while now and she felt like a failure for having to give him a bad response, but she didn't think it was a good idea to lie to him. It looked like her baby got over it quickly and it was Iruka who suggested signing him up with a local youth soccer team. Since Shun was a bundle of energy she thought it might be good. Neither of them expected for him to quickly rise to be their star scorer. His teammates were happy that they started winning matches, the coach was happy and most importantly, Shun was happy. He thrived on the admiration and eventual friendship of his teammates and being able to channel his overabundance of power into an useful subject. The calls from school lessened as a result, which let her sleep more easily. 

Shiina knew that Iruka liked her. He knew that she couldn't like him back. Tender feelings for anyone but her son had been burned out of her in Konoha. It didn't stop him from adoring her, though. When he asked if he could paint her she instinctively said no. Then she sighed deeply, reconsidered and agreed. On the condition that it couldn't be a naked painting. While her pregnancy stripes had faded to white by now, she still felt self-conscious about them. And besides it would hardly be appropriate considering how nosy Shun was. He had the unfortunate habit of eavesdropping and snooping around Iruka's work room. So he painted her while she sat at a table reading a book as part of a still life. It was a volume of Isegawa Shun's collected poems. They were beautiful and touching, yet always carried a bittersweet tone about them. Shiina could loose herself in them for a while and connect with parts of her that she usually ignored. The tender vulnerable ones that longed for love, while knowing that she couldn't have it. For five long years she tried to forget Madara. It should be easy, but it wasn't. Sometimes when she was about to forget his face she'd go shopping a see a gossip mag with his picture on the cover, always surrounded by party people in some shady club, or a paparazzi shot of him lounging drunkenly in a limo with huge pupils visible in the flash. His wild parties and drug abuse made headlines often. Shiina learned to avoid looking at magazine covers. One time he was even on the tv news after being arrested for drug possession, only to be bailed out hours later. She tried hard not to care, but the memory of that man didn't let her go. 

Iruka painted a grand total of five pictures of her for his next exhibition at a larger gallery in the Land of Water's capital. He'd worked long and hard to get there and she was very proud of him. So for the last picture she'd agreed to let him paint her naked, but only in the form of her lying on her side with her back turned to him and a bright blue silken shawl draped over her butt. He'd spent fifteen minutes just arranging the strands of her long white hair to his liking and the picture turned out fantastic. Shun pouted at them both when he wasn't allowed to accompany him. She told him to keep practicing so he could one day have his own exhibit instead, which he did with great enthusiasm. Seeing his focused expression and sweeping movements made a tender ache spring up inside her chest. Iruka returned after a week with a huge grin on his face.

"Guys, I bought you ice cream!" He announced merrily and held out a carton with four of the expensive chocolate covered ones.

"Wow," she said and raised a brow. "Someone's in a good mood. Thank you."

"How did it go?!" Shun asked excitedly, bouncing on his feet with the ice clutched in his hand. 

"I sold all of my paintings!" He said after a dramatic pause. 

"What?" Shiina raised her brows. 

"Whoooa!" Shun said with huge eyes. 

"Yep! And for more than I initially hoped, too! There was some rich collector who said he loved my 'Angel' series so he bought them all. Eccentric guy, but he paid well."

"Ah," she breathed and felt her gut start to churn. 

Iruka nodded happily and chomped onto his ice cream stick. "He was a bit odd, but nice enough. Asked who my muse was."

"Did you tell him?" She asked quietly.

"I just said she's my roommate," he shrugged and glanced at Shun, who was busy eating a second ice cream rapidly. 

Once he was done his interest in the conversation waned quickly and he went off to entertain himself elsewhere. Shiina fixed her gaze on the tan man, who raised his hands at her. 

"What's with that scary look?" 

"I would ask what he looked like, but I can imagine," she said with resignation and crossed her arms. 

"Huh?"

"Tall, long dark hair, black suit and tie. Onyx eyes."

"Y-yeah, how did you-?"

Shiina just shook her head. Iruka's face suddenly drained of color and he let his hands drop down. 

"No. Him? Are you sure?!" He asked and she nodded curtly. "I swear I didn't tell him anything else!"

"You said something. That's enough," she stated quietly and looked out of the window. 

"God, Shiina, I'm so sorry! I had no idea!"

"Don't sweat it, Iruka. I knew this day would come eventually," she murmured. 

"But..! That.. that doesn't have to mean anything! I don't give out my address, only my phone number. There's no way he'll show up, right?" Iruka said nervously. 

Shiina shook her head to reassure him, but she knew better. The smallest straw would be enough to spur him into action. He'd show up. The question wasn't if, but when. All she could do now was try and prepare herself. If it was at all possible she wanted to keep Shun away from him. There was a chance that, if he was very vengeful, he'd try to sue for custody. Or no, she thought with a frown and touched her forehead, angry at herself for being silly. There was no reason to worry about that. She meant nothing to him. Wasn't that what he'd said? To avoid further headache she immediately went to her room and began to work on her latest knitting project again. 

Almost a week later when Iruka and Shun were out fishing she was busy watering all the potted plants on the outside windowsills when she saw a dark blob at the edge of her vison. She turned to look and saw him standing there with his arms crossed, leaning against a black sportscar that was parked in front of the house. He was staring right up at her. Shiina pulled back and closed the window with shaking hands. The plants wouldn't dry up overnight. She put down the watering can and turned on the tv. Five hours later her two guys returned noisily, Shun dripping wet and scowling while Iruka gave her an apologetic look. 

"I'm sorry, Shiina. I tried to warn him."

"What did you do?" She asked and went over to inspect her son. 

"I tried to catch fish with a spear like Bear Gylls!"

"And did it work?" 

"No. I fell in," he muttered angrily and lowered his head. 

"Geez, you're cold! You need a hot bath right this instant!" 

Shun pouted when she herded him into the bathroom and began to draw him a warm bath. He lifted his arms without protest as she pulled off his soggy shirt. Gooseflesh broke out all over his arms and he shivered. Shiina tsk'ed with disapproval and tossed the shirt in the already full hamper. 

"Why did you do that?" She asked sternly as she helped him out of his pants as well.

"I just.. wanted to impress Iruka," he mumbled with a lowered head. 

"Oh?"

"He always tells me how smart I am so I wanted to show him something cool..."

"Aw sweetie," she sighed, crouched down and hugged him, rubbing his back to warm him up. "You don't need to impress him. He likes you already."

"Yeah," he muttered without conviction. 

"Did you know that he was with me in the hospital when you were born?" She asked and smiled at him. "Let me squeeze his hand and all. I think he still has some scars from my nails. He liked you from the moment you were born, Shun."

"But he's not my dad."

"No, but still."

Shun frowned cutely, obviously thinking hard about something. "Do you think my real dad would like me?"

"Oh," she hummed and raised both brows. "Bath's ready. Hop on in."

"Mom?" He asked after climbing inside the tub with her help. 

"Here's your ducky," she murmured and gave him the yellow rubber duck with a small sigh. "I honestly think he would."

"Really?" He asked hopefully before he quickly put on a scowl. "I still hate him, though!"

"Enjoy your bath, Shun," she sighed and left the door open a crack to keep an eye on him. 

Iruka was rifling through the kitchen cupboards when she returned. "Did you guys catch anything?"

He threw her a quick look and grinned. "A decently sized trout."

"Nice."

"By the way, there were weird tire tracks in front of the house when we came back," he said carefully and gave her a worried look. 

"Mhm."

"Just saying."

Shiina shrugged with fake disinterest and went to put some bread into the toaster. "Don't worry about it."

"If you say so," he replied dubiously, but left it at that.

He was back the next day in the exact same spot. She only checked once before she went back to demonstratively watch a series of quiz shows until the evening. At least he had the decency to leave before Iruka and Shun came back. If that was what it was and he didn't simply have other obligations to attend to. She wouldn't make the mistake of thinking highly of him again. It went on like that for a week before Shun came home in the evening with a weirded out expression, followed by Iruka who gave her an apologetic look. 

"Mom, there's a weird guy outside! He's staring at our house!" Shun said loudly.

Shiina's brows crashed down and she threw Iruka a livid glare. "Did he see you, sweetheart?"

"No, I don't think so," he said proudly. 

"I parked in the garage," Iruka supplied. 

Their garage was directly connected to the house via a door and Iruka's new car had tinted backseat windows. Shun always sat on his kiddy seat behind the driver's side. Shiina feverently hoped that he'd been too busy staring at the windows to pay attention to the car. 

"Go do your homework, Shun," she said sternly. 

"But moooom!"

"Go!" She snapped and gave him a stern look. 

"Fine," he whined and dragged his school bag behind him as he went. 

"Uh, Shiina," Iruka began hesitantly, but one look silenced him.

Logically she knew that he wasn't to blame, but all at once she was nervous. Shiina really didn't like surprises anymore. She went over to the windows and peered outside. Even though dusk was setting he was still there. This worried her. 

The next day Iruka was due to take Shun to soccer practice right after school, so she didn't expect them back any time soon. She took up position on the couch and picked her needlework up again after fixing herself a cup of tea. A distant rumble caught her attention, followed by a flash. Soon after it started to rain. It grew progressively worse until the rain was beating against the windows and her first worry was about Shun. Hopefully the trainer would let them sit out the worst. Then, inevitably, her thoughts returned to the man outside. Surely he'd have enough self-preservation instinct to leave. Not even he could be that angry at her. Still, after a while she went to check. Shiina swallowed hard when she saw the black car still parked outside. She couldn't see him clearly through the heavy rain, but it looked like he wasn't moving. Stubborn. Of course. She grit her teeth and balled her fists on the windowsill. All of a sudden her blood was burning. She went to the window closest to him and opened it a crack.

"Go home already!" She yelled through the rain. 

"No!" He yelled back. "Not until we've talked."

"Ugh," she grunted with disgust and closed the window again before her shirt could get wet. 

It was really bad. Shiina waited exactly half an hour before she checked again. Still there. God dammit. She shouldn't have engaged him. Now she had a feeling that he would stay there the entire night if he had to and possibly catch his death in the process. This was stupid. How was she supposed to explain this to Iruka and Shun? Training went until eight. Chewing hard on the inside of her cheek, she glared at the clock. One hour. This was a mistake. She knew it and yet she went to fetch an umbrella before she stomped downstairs. The storm was so bad that it was hard to open the front door. Shiina cursed under her breath and pushed hard until it opened a crack, then she leaned around and squinted through the rain. Still there! 

"You stubborn ass!" She yelled angrily. "Get over here!"

That finally got him to move. His suit was completely soaked through and plastered to his skin. His usually spiky hair even looked a bit flatter than usual and was also dripping wet. Shiina narrowed her eyes and stared hard at him. There was a small guest shower in the basement besides the garage that was almost never used.

"Shiina," he began but she lifted her hand. 

"Don't," she said very pointedly. "Follow me."

For once in his life he simply obeyed and walked after her as she led him to the guest shower. She pointed at it without looking at him.

"Get in."

"Will you-!"

"Get in or get out."

"Fine."

Once she was sure he actually started to remove his clothes she left in a hurry and grabbed the first towels she found in their real bathroom, along with a pair of Iruka's sweapants she found on top of the hamper. It would probably be too small for him, but she didn't care. That was the extent of her willingness to deal with him. She tossed both items into the small sink as he showered and shut the door behind her. Then she checked the rain radar. The storm was bound to let up in half an hour. Great. She went back upstairs and locked the door to the basement behind her. He could let himself out. When Iruka and Shun returned, both soggy but laughing, he was thankfully gone. She didn't tell them what happened, because she didn't fully understand it herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From here on out there will be much shorter chapters.

Maybe she shouldn't have done that. He kept showing up at their house every day without fail. It went on for a whole month before she'd had enough. 

"Go away!" She hollered loudly after yanking open a window in a fit of anger. 

"No!" He yelled back. 

Only he could make her so angry so quickly. She slammed the windows shut and slipped into a pair of crocs, fully intent on giving him a piece of her mind. Her fury cooled as she descended the stairs into the basement and turned into something hard and cold. It was high time she had her say. Shiina opened the front door fully and looked up at him, seething internally at the fact that he was already standing there. 

"Shiina," he murmured softly. 

He looked worn now that she let herself look. Exhausted. Must be all the drugs. The bags under his eyes seemed deeper as well. Today he wasn't wearing his suit jacket as it was unusually warm. He'd rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up, too. Shiina contemplated shutting the door in his face. Instead she ground her teeth.

"You have one hour to explain yourself," she said coldly and turned on her heels. 

He shut the door behind himself and followed her quietly upstairs. Shiina led him to the dining room adjoining the kitchen and leaned back in a chair, staring coldly at him when he sat down across the table. 

"You have a nice house."

"Get to the point."

Madara sighed and rubbed his chin. "I made a mistake."

"Just one?" She snorted.

He glowered at her for a moment, reminding her of the proud man he used to be. Before he became so worn out. 

"Do you want the long version or the short one?"

"I want the truth."

"Hn," he huffed and glanced to the side for a moment. "It started before the war. When we met the goddamn Senju brothers. Our families had a generations old feud, you see. We were sent to the same private school by accident. Hashirama, he.. he wasn't so bad. But the others were scum. Especially Tobirama. He always tried to convince Hashirama to end our friendship. Instead we tried to make amends. Someone told their parents and all five of the Senjus were taken out of that school. Then I graduated and joined the military. I met Hashirama again. We worked together just fine until our younger brothers graduated as well and joined us. Izuna, he... he had an obsession.. or more like a grudge, yeah, against Tobirama. Back in school they'd clashed all the time. There wasn't much room for infighting in the forces and we more or less enforced an armistice between them. The others.. our other brothers graduated one by one and joined us. I had a good time there. Breezed through the ranks. Until that mission. Fuck. The Lightning is a shithole country. Full of cliffs and caves and other fucking awful terrain. We were supposed to go on a recon mission since there were no updated maps of the area along the border. They detonated the bridge right underneath us. It.. I don't remember how we made it across before it collapsed. The others died there. All six of them. It was just Hashirama, Tobirama, Izuna and me left. We were ambushed two miles away from safety. Hashirama and I fought the bastards off, but it was too late. They got Izuna. He'd.. taken a bullet meant for Tobirama. He died in my arms. Do you know what that feels like? To hold the brother you held as a baby and watch him bleed out? Tobirama the motherfucker had the gall to say we should leave him there and get out. He didn't give a shit."

Shiina worked hard to keep a blank face while he stared at his folded hands on the table. He looked haunted, sad and tired of it all. 

"Then my parents died, too. Suddenly I was CEO, having no fucking clue at all. The board of directors was laughing at me behind my back. I was.. not ready. Used to party a lot. Drink, shoot up on heroin to forget it all. They got this close to splitting the company up right under my nose. Then I met Hashirama again by chance. He told me he was a journalist now. I told him he was a fucking coward. Then I realized I was projecting. From then on I turned things around. Fired the old directors. Studied business. Made a couple billion ryo. All by myself. I felt untouchable. There was always the silence of the grave when I returned home, though. I couldn't forget any damn thing. It was unfair to see the Senju family prosper while I was all alone. Took me a while to realize comissioner Tobirama placed moles in my company to keep an eye on my activities. First I made them sing. Then I got rid of them," he said with a very dark smile. "I knew he'd never give up on harrassing me. Tobirama hates the Uchiha clan with a passion and he was glad to see Izuna die. Enough was enough. I decided to make him suffer. First, I was going to go after his beloved older brother. I observed Hashirama. Studied his social circles. Kept track of his journalistic work. That's how I found out about you. I figured it would cause a great deal of pain if I stole his girlfriend that he always bragged about. I observed you, too. It was a goldmine when I found out you worked at a brothel."

"Tch," she hissed. "So everything was part of your plan. I should've known."

"It all went according to plan. Until you came to stay with me. You went off script there."

"Off script," she scoffed. "How?"

"By being beautiful, kind, intelligent, charming and you talked back to me," he said with a small smile. "I was defenseless against you."

"Oh please," she said and rolled her eyes. "Did you forget that I heard you clearly? Just a whore, you said. Along with other vile things that don't bear repeating."

"Yes. And I spent every day of these past five years regretting it deeply."

"Why did you say it, then?!"

"I changed my plan. I wanted to keep you, but I was still going to make it hurt for Hashirama. I never thought.. I never thought you'd be there with him that day."

"Keep me? How very romantic. How did you phrase it back then? 'Marry me'. Yeah right. Shame on me for believing your lies."

"It wasn't a lie!" He protested suddenly and slammed a fist on the table. "I meant every word!"

"Like when you called me a whore?"

"Shiina, I said that to hurt him. That's all it was! It wasn't how I really felt at all! I loved you and love you still," he said empathetically, staring at her with his dark soulful eyes.

Shiina shook her head and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Time's up. Go home, Madara."

He hesitated for several moments and she managed to hold his gaze by channeling every ounce of anger she'd felt since that day. Then his shoulders slumped and he stood up slowly. 

"I'll see myself out," he said quietly and left. 

Shiina breathed. In and out. In and out. She drummed the tips of her fingers on the desk until her nails hurt. One after the other. When her chest no longer felt like a bomb had gone off inside her she gradually relaxed. That was awful. She should never do that again. Hopefully she'd still managed to get the message across and he'd stop coming altogether. There was no room in her life for Uchiha Madara.


	14. Chapter 14

Uchiha Madara appeared to disagree. He kept showing up at her house every day without fail, to the point where she wondered who was running the company in his stead. On a sunday two weeks later she'd had enough again. Iruka had taken Shun out to an amusement park for the day while she stayed home on some flimsy excuse. In truth she planned to get rid of him for good now. 

"Get in," she said without preamble after opening the front door. 

Madara came without protest. If anything, he looked more ragged around the edges. Thinner, too. She hated seeing him like this despite everything. The Madara she wanted to have an epic fight with should not look like a gaunt spectre of himself. She sat him down in the dining room and brought him a piece of cake on a plate as well as a cup of coffee. Then she got the same for herself and sat down stoically opposite him. Ignoring him entirely, she speared a piece of cake and chewed slowly. 

"Dig in," she said without looking up. 

"You've grown more fierce with age. More beautiful, too. I didn't think it was possible."

She chose to take a sip of coffee in reply. "I can't say the same for you."

He was silent after that. It made her angry for some reason. Why wasn't he giving her a fight?! Shiina glared at him from under her lashes. He poked at the cake with a lack of interest, but at long last ate a piece. 

"What the hell happened to you? Heroin, really?" She snarled and put her cup down with a click when she couldn't take this pitiful sight anymore. "How could you sink so low?"

He shrugged with one shoulder and ate his cake, looking at her calmly. She really fucking hated this. What a bad idea. Seeing him so defeated hurt and it pissed her off that it hurt. 

"Funny you should ask what happened," he muttered as he picked up another piece of cake without looking at her. 

Shiina pressed her lips together. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were there, weren't you? When it all fell apart."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I lost again, Shiina. The last good thing in my life. I lost my future and my reason to live. Hashirama took it better than me, I think. He's married now, by the way. Some redhead. I don't know her name."

Shiina inhaled sharply and held her breath. What redhead?! She didn't know any redheads in Konoha. Was it someone from uni? It made her heart clench unpleasantly, but that was about it. Hashirama deserved to move on and she was glad he did. She'd always regretted the way they parted, but never called because she assumed he didn't want to hear from her again. As for him.. Shiina stared at Madara, who met her gaze with a calm unflinching expression that told her he meant what he said.

"Sounds dramatic, but I noticed you've been living it up in the city," she replied carelessly. "Made big headlines with all your partying."

He looked away with a carefully bored expression. "I needed a distraction. Maybe I also thought that if I let them take my pictures and spin their stupid stories it might reach you out there."

"Congrats, it worked," she snorted. "So much for your reason to live."

"Losing you hurt like hell, but it didn't kill me. Because I knew you were still alive at least. It left me in limbo. There was no point in anything anymore, so I thought I might as well live in the moment."

"Doing hard drugs and drinking yourself to death hardly sounds like fun," she commented acidly. 

"It took the edge off and it distracted me just enough."

Shiina shook her head and glanced at the clock. "I don't know why I'm doing this."

"Neither do I, but I'm grateful nonetheless."

Grateful. Shiina looked at him and felt the fight drain out of her. Who was this man who used words like 'grateful'? This was pathetic. It confirmed everything he'd said. Shiina dropped her gaze and noticed something else. There was a dirty bandage wrapped around his left elbow, just peeking out from under his shirt. Her brows crashed down. 

"What's that?" She asked curtly. 

"What?"

"On your elbow," she replied in a no nonsense tone. 

"Nevermind."

Disgust and anger curled in her stomach. Shiina stood up abruptly and walked around the table absolutely furious. He didn't try to stop her when she pushed his shirt up and inspected the bandage that was way overdue for a change. 

"What the hell is that?" She asked and stared at him hard. 

"A bandage," he replied dryly. "Drop it."

There was only one reason why it would be there of all places. 

"This is unsanitary. Come with me," she said curtly and dropped his arm as if burned. 

"Don't bother," he sighed. 

"Get up, you asshole!" She snapped and stared him down like she did with Shun when he was misbehaving. 

Madara huffed petulantly and slowly stood up. She turned on her heel and pressed her lips together against the wild mix of fury and disappointment warring inside her chest. What she liked even less was the implication that this was her fault. She'd seen a report about the various effects of drugs on tv once. Heroin was the worst. Really difficult to quit, to the point where addicts risked the worst of infections as they shot it up again and again. She hated that Madara was doing this to himself. Once in the bathroom she rooted around the first aid kit and pulled out a new roll of bandages, some cotton and disinfectant as well as a small pair of scissors. She eyed the dirty bandage briefly before she started to cut it. Shiina swallowed dryly and wondered if she was prepared for that sight. Then she pulled it off and winced when she saw several small red punctures surrounded by angry red and swollen skin. 

"Shit," she hissed under her breath. "It's infected."

"Just put a new bandage on," he said in a bored tone. 

It made her eyes widen before she looked up at him with a glare. Shiina tightened her grip on his arm and scowled. 

"You idiot! How long did you leave it on?!"

"Three weeks or so."

"What?! Why didn't you go get it changed?!"

"No time," he said with a shrug. 

"Bullshit! You wasted all your time loitering in front of my house!"

"Because I wanted to see you and I couldn't miss any chances."

Shiina exhaled slowly and resisted the urge to slap him. Instead she looked down at his elbow and began to dab a cotton wad soaked with disinfectant on it. This was how far he'd fallen. She pressed her lips together in mute fury and disappointment. Once the disinfectant had dried she put a new bandage over the wound and made sure it wasn't too tight. After tying it up she held onto his arm for a moment longer and looked up at him with a frown.

"Make sure you get this changed after a week at max," she said firmly. 

"I will," he said unconvincingly. 

"And fucking stop shooting heroin in there!"

Madara snorted and pulled his dress shirt back down to cover the bandage. Shiina pinched the bridge of her nose and left the bathroom. Time was up. She went to the stairs and waited for him to catch up. Madara looked down at her with a guarded expression. All of a sudden she felt scared that he would just keep getting thinner, his skin sallower, his arm worse. That he would fade away in front of her eyes and she wouldn't be able to stop it. Shiina swallowed hard and made a decision. 

"Come back next Sunday," she said quietly. 

He inclined his head. "I will."

"Stop doing drugs."

"Can't make any promises," he said with a small smile. 

"Madara."

"I'll see you then."

She watched unhappily as he went downstairs without another word. That wasn't how all this was supposed to go. Her resolve to get rid of him went right out the window. If she let go now he'd simply slip away into the ether, never to be seen again. Even though she still hated him for all the hurt he'd caused she didn't want it to end that way.


	15. Chapter 15

He was back at twelve in the afternoon right on the dot the next Sunday. Her boys had gone out to do something fun like every Sunday, which left her with two hours of free time. She'd been feeling distracted and nervous all morning so she baked a cake just to have something to do. When she heard the doorbell ring she nearly jumped out of her skin and pulled off the oven gloves before hurrying downstairs. Madara looked neither better nor worse, but she did notice a frew frayed threads at the hem of his pants. It bothered her for some reason. 

"Come in," she muttered and turned around.

"Nice apron," he commented casually as he followed her upstairs. "You bake?"

"Occasionally."

"Smells good."

"Go sit at the table," she replied and went back to the kitchen to cut into the still hot cheesecake. 

After drizzling some raspberry syrup onto both pieces she went to the dining room and served him without comment. His eyes widened a little and he glanced at her quickly, but she just went back to the kitchen to get coffee. 

"Why does that bandage look dirty?" She asked with disapproval and fixed him with a look. 

Madara finished chewing slowly before he deigned to respond. "Work has been busy."

"Uh huh."

"Makes me wonder if crazy runs in the family," he said with a half smile. 

Shiina looked away and sipped her coffee. Cheesecake was Shun's favorite. She didn't really enjoy it. The raspberry syrup had been a spontaneous purchase she'd been annoyed at herself for making until Sunday rolled around. Funny how things fell into place. 

"Did you think Hashirama was going to give up so easily? That he wouldn't confront me with those accusations? Did you think you could keep it all under wraps?"

"I felt in total control. Back then I had this tunnel gaze. All I was focused on was finishing my mission. I wanted to get it done so we.. I could move on."

"Did you ever even commision an engagement ring?" She asked quietly. "Or was that another lie?"

"I did," he replied seriously. "The reason why it took so long was that I ordered diamonds of a specific size and purity, along with platinum for the band. The precious metals trader I always buy from had a supply shortage at the time."

"Hm," she hummed and looked down at the table. "I hope you got your money back after cancelling the order."

He didn't reply to that and Shiina stabbed at her cake a bit more violently than necessary. Why oh why did he have to show up? Throwing her thoughts into chaos, shaking up the truth she'd belived in for so long. 

"I kept track of all local news for weeks. During the first one I sat down at my computer for half an hour every morning with my dad's revolver in hand and checked for recent suicides. I decided that if I saw your picture I'd pull the trigger. Then after a while I used all my sources to find out of anyone had seen you. I got so far as to figure out which car you got in on that bridge, but then I arrived at a dead end. It got worse from then on. I felt like shit all the time. So I went out to party. Can you blame me?"

"I can. Nobody said you had to do drugs."

"That's easy to say when you've never arrived at a point of total despair."

"Who says I haven't?" She asked quietly. "I was ready to jump. I would have if I hadn't broken my ankle."

His face twisted at her words and he lowered his gaze again. His words had hurt her more than expected. Discovering that he'd suffered just as much as her had shaken her up. 

"Your obsession with revenge is what did this. Not me," she said quietly. "I'd gone to Hashirama in order to break up with him."

"I see," he said and lifted his dark eyes with a resolute look. "Shiina. I want to apologize for everything. I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but I must."

She nodded wordlessly. That was true. He had to. His words had cut her heart open and bled her dry for years to come. She wasn't ready to forgive him. Not right away. 

"I appreciate it," she replied slowly and tapped her fingers on the table. "That's all I can say about that right now."

"I understand."

Time was up again and the rest of her coffee had grown cold. Shiina stood up, went to the bathroom and came back with a fresh bandage in hand. 

"Take that off."

"Very well," he muttered and pulled down the old one. 

It still didn't look good, but she fancied the swelling had gone down a bit. "You should go see a doctor about this."

"No. He'll send me to rehab."

"Don't you think you might need that?" She asked quietly as she wrapped the fresh bandage around it after spraying it with disinfectant.

"I'd rather come here."

"God," she muttered with a frown and shot him a brief glance. "And I'd rather you get better."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Madara just smiled and pulled his sleeve down. "Thanks for the cake. I'll see you next Sunday."

"Yeah," she said and watched him leave.


	16. Chapter 16

When he came by again the next Sunday she noticed right away that something was wrong. Madara looked paler than usual and his eyes were moving around quickly, never lingers on anything for too long. He seemed nervous and kept folding and unfolding his hands, tapping his feet, shifting on his chair. Over the span of a quarter hour while she was in the kitchen making fresh coffee and sandwiches he seemed to develop a fever, because when she returned to him his eyes were a bit glassy and a thin sheen of sweat covered his face.

"Alright, spill," she said flatly as she sat down opposite him. 

"What?"

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Right," she said dubiously and gave him an once over. "You're nervous, sweating and shaky. What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said stubbornly and grabbed a sandwich. 

It didn't escape her that he'd reached out with his left arm and when he drew back quickly switched the sandwich to his right, letting the left arm hand down at his side instead. Her eyes narrrowed suspiciously. 

"You didn't go to a doctor."

"No."

"Let me see your arm."

"That's unneccesary."

"Don't be stubborn," she said and stood up. 

Madara crossed his arms and stared at her defiantly. "Everything is fine."

"No it's not!" She exclaimed with frustration and swiftly put her palm on his forehead. "You're burning up!"

"No I'm not," he argued back. 

She pulled back, threw her arms in the air and stared at the heavens. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Shiina."

"Show me your arm, damn you!" She yelled at him. 

"Why?" He demanded. 

"Because I'm worried about you!" 

He let out a hiss of frustration before he very slowly held his left arm out to her. Shiina glared at him as she grabbed it and began to roll up his sleeve. The skin around his elbow was red, even where it wasn't covered by the bandage. 

"Oh no," she groaned as she pulled the bandage down and saw pus. "Oh fucking hell no. Tell me you didn't."

"It'll go away in a while."

"No it won't if you keep agitating it," she said and bit her lower lip with a worried frown. "This looks bad. I'm... Please go to a doctor. Madara. Please. Don't be stubborn about this."

"I can't," he replied firmly and tried to tug his arm away. "Just put a new bandage on."

"Why can't you? Do you want to-! Shit! Do you want to lose your arm?!"

"Like that's gonna happen."

"It could! God! If this gets any worse!" She snapped and looked at him. "Don't make me drag you to the hospital myself!" 

"Shiina," he said soothingly. 

"Why can't you go see a doctor?" She demanded. 

He sighed and deflated a little. "It's fine. I just haven't had my daily dose yet."

"What? How could you.." She shook her head with disbelief. "You can't seriously consider... Not in that arm! That's insane!" 

"Forget it. I still have antibiotics at home. Just change it and be done with it."

Shiina really wanted to hit him. "Don't tell me you do this every day." He shrugged. She let out a small growl and shook his arm. "Why?!"

"Heroin is weird stuff," he said and leaned back in his seat so he could stare at the ceiling. "It takes the pain away for a couple hours and replaces it with love."

"What?" She whispered. 

"It's hard to describe. You'd have to experience it," he said wryly before he shot her a quick glance. "Please don't, though. It takes more than it gives. For a couple of hours I can forget the world every day. Then you get used to the dosage and have to increase it."

"What.. what does it feel like?" She asked haltingly. 

"It's love. Or higher love. It's all around you, everywhere. Everything is easy and the pain is gone. It fills up any void inside you until you're overflowing."

Shiina pressed her lips together and looked at his elbow. The way he talked about that shit made it sound like he refused to stop. She was honestly getting scared that he would risk his arm for the next high and the high after that. 

"When was the last time you got high?"

"Yesterday."

"Madara..."

"Don't worry, I'm always clean when I come here," he said with a small smile. "When I'm with you I don't need drugs."

"Don't do this. I want you to stop using drugs. Please," she murmured and grabbed the spray bottle. 

"I can't do that. You see, the heroin is the only thing that makes living with your absence bearable."

Why did he always have to say things that hurt her? Shiina sucked in a sharp breath and felt her heart thump painfully. Madara was ruining himself because he missed her. Shiina hadn't been happy these past five years, unable to recover afterwards. After him. There was never even a chance to get over the man who meant the world to her. Being without him fucking sucked. 

"I want to believe that you're not lying to me," she whispered hoarsely. "It's hard."

One of his large hands slid over hers still holding onto his arm and made her heart ache again. She lifted her gaze to meet his slowly. Madara looked like he was having a hard time staying calm. His familiar onyx eyes flicked between hers and he squeezed her hand gently.

"Remember those three things I said to you?" He asked and she nodded jerkily. "I swear to you, on my family's honor, that I didn't lie then. I want you. I love you. I would give anything.. Anything! To have you in my life again."

Shiina grit her teeth so hard they hurt. There was no denying the powerful feelings she still had for him after all this time. His words had only served to awake them from their long slumber. Shiina wanted him so bad it hurt. All of the glorious mess that was Madara. She drew in a quaking breath and began to wrap the new bandage around his arm. There was only him, there would ever be only him and she couldn't fathom loving anybody else like she loved him. Losing him to the drugs was the scariest thing she could imagine. 

"Time's up," she said quietly. 

"Right," he replied and stood up swiftly. 

She led him downstairs to the door and stopped him from leaving with a tug on his shirt. He paused, turned around and looked at her curiously. His gaze softened at whatever he saw on her face then. 

"Shiina?" He asked slowly. 

"If you love me at all, please stop using drugs," she said tightly and stared up at him with wet eyes. "I'm begging you, Madara!" 

He sucked in a sharp breath and made an aborted movement towards her face before he slowly lowered his hand again. He inclined his head with a thoughtful, serious expression. 

"If I do that," he began slowly. "If I do that.. You're going to have to compensate me somehow or I won't make it." 

"Huh?!"

He met her gaze with a dead serious look. "Next week is going to be hell if I try going cold turkey. I want to know that it's worth it."

"What? Cold turkey? Won't you see a doctor?" She stammered with wide eyes. "But..! Your arm...!"

It wasn't fair of him to put her on the spot like that. What compensation?! When a small smirk grew on his face she blushed as realization set in. 

"As they say.. Put up or shut up."

"Ugh!" She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll 'compensate' you."

"Great!" He said with a sudden grin that lit up his whole face. "Then it's a deal!"

"How can you take this so lightly," she muttered under her breath and felt her hear pound in her throat in a sudden fit of nerves. 

"Well?" He smirked. 

She let out a small sigh and relaxed. "Fine. What compensation do you want?"

"Hm," he hummed thoughtfully and lifted his right hand before he slid it around the back of her neck. 

Shiina's blush intensified when he leaned down and very gently kissed her left temple, letting his lips linger there for several moments. She squeezed her eyes shut against the sudden barrage of feelings it evoked. She loved him so fucking much it hurt and would give him anything he asked if only he quit the drugs. When he pulled back her heart was beating hard and a wondrous, happy smile grew on his face. 

"Today is a good day after all," he decided quietly and took a step back. "See you next Sunday."

"Y-yeah," she muttered and gnawed on her lower lip with worry as he left.


	17. Chapter 17

Madara was a mess when he returned the next week. He only wore his shirt with no tie despite the cool temperatures outside and yet he looked like he was sweating. His skin was pale, almost sallow, and there were alarmingly dark bags under his bloodshot eyes. Shiina took one look at him and felt her eyes begin to sting. 

"Come inside," she grit out and hurried upstairs in an effort to get a grip. 

"Yeah," he said somewhere behind her. 

She didn't meet his gaze as she put down a plate in front of his usual spot at the table and didn't talk until she was seated as well, clinging onto a coffee mug for dear life. Shiina stared at him with a worried look. 

"How are you doing?" She asked carefully. 

The left corner of his mouth curled up briefly. "Hanging on by a thread."

"That bad?" She murmured. 

She noticed he began to drum his fingers on the table restlessly as he looked around. He didn't pay any attention to his food or drink at all. 

"How's your arm?" 

"Hot," he replied curtly. 

"Did you go to the doctor?"

"No."

"Dammit," she cursed and sat her mug down with a clack. "Are you trying to get blood poisoning?"

"No," he replied stubbornly. "I take antibiotics. They're helping."

"How much?"

"One pill a day."

"You're supposed to take three."

"Hn."

She rubbed a hand down her face and gave him a baleful stare. "Did you-?"

"No," he cut her off and gave her a look. "I always keep my word."

"You did?" She said and relaxed in her seat. "How.. how are you holding up?"

"Barely, as I said."

Shiina gnawed on her lower lip. His short clipped responses and obvious tension worried her. There was no doubt that he was telling the truth then. It was the total opposite to the artificial mellowness of the previous week and it made her feel overwhelmed. She wasn't a doctor, what was she supposed to tell him? Keep going cold turkey? But what if that wasn't the best way to do it? What about withdrawal? The urge to hug him close was strong. He was trying so hard for her and it softened her heart. To make matters worse it was plain to see how miserable he was. 

"Eat something," she told him softly.

"Can't keep it down," he replied. 

"Damn it Madara, I'm really worried now. This isn't good. You shouldn't do this on your own."

"Maybe you're right," he replied calmly and met her gaze head on. 

She straightened in her seat. "I can't help you with this. I'm not a doctor."

"Wrong. You are already helping," he said. "But I'm going to need another compensation for next week."

"Of course," she said unhappily. "Anything. As long as it helps."

"It does," he confirmed with a very slight smile. "Keeps me going." 

"But you should still see a doctor!" She insisted. 

"Hn," he huffed and looked away. 

His stubborn attitude and obvious misery didn't let her sit still, so she went to the bathroom to get a fresh bandage, along with an entire pack of antibiotics she'd stashed after Iruka had the flue earlier that year. She looked at her reflection in the mirror above the sink, breathed for a few moments and then went back. 

"You're burning up," she said with a frown as she pushed up his left sleeve. "I can feel your body heat from here."

"Mh."

It looked bad. Almost unchanged from last week. It made her deeply unhappy to see his arm in such terrible shape, but perhaps she should be glad it wasn't worse. She held it gently and dabbed the infected skin with a soaked cotton pad to wipe away the pus. 

"I'm sorry it hurts," she murmured when she noticed him tense.

"Me too," he replied just as quietly. 

"I can't stand it," she said through gritted teeth and blinked furiously against the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I'm fucking scared, Madara! Scared that you'll die on me."

"I won't," he assured her quickly. 

Shiina sniffed and wordlessly began to wrap his elbow. When he reached out and wiped a stray tear away she looked up at him. He smiled with a determined look. 

"I'll be just fine. Stop crying, my love."

"Ngh," she sobbed and finished tying his bandage. "Idiot."

After that she went back to her seat and took an extra large bite of her sandwich to avoid having to talk. He drank some of his tea and kept watching her. Her emotions were a mess. It was getting increasingly hard to hide from Shun and Iruka. They'd gone out to watch a movie today. Shiina hated that she had to make excuses as to why she couldn't go. Her little boy had looked disappointed and it nearly broke her heart. 

"How.. how is Kazushi-san?" She asked hesitantly after a lenghty silence. 

"Same as always," he replied. "Though he finally agreed to let me help with gardening. His back isn't what it used to be."

"You garden?" She asked in surprise. 

"It's something to do," he shrugged. "Since I've lost my interest in painting."

"But you still love art," she said pointedly. 

Madara snorted and drank some more tea. "I know what you're getting at. The paintings were decent, nothing special. It was their content that fascinated me. That alone makes them worth adding to my collection."

"I see," she replied neutrally. "I thought Iruka did a very good job."

His expression darkened a little. "Your.."

"Roommate."

"What's with that?"

"He's the one who picked me up on the bridge. He offered to let me stay with him and I said yes."

"I see," he muttered and poked at his sandwich. "I won't ask how you pay your rent."

Shiina gave him an unimpressed look. "Are you jealous?"

He met her gaze head on and frowned. "Yes."

Blinking twice, she lowered her gaze and put her cup down. She didn't expect such a direct answer. 

"No need. I haven't done that in five years," she said as she picked up her own sandwich. "Same can't be said of you, or so I read."

"Did you keep track of me?"

Her mouth pursed. "Sometimes."

"Not a lot of girls have white hair. Managed to find one once or maybe twice. It was never satisfying."

"Good to know," she muttered without looking at him. 

"I'm sorry."

Shiina shrugged. It was his right to do as he wanted. Perhaps she was a little jealous, but only of him for being able to touch somebody else. He reached across the table and took her free hand in his.

"There could never be another," he stated quietly. "It doesn't get better than you."

"Thanks. Time's up for today."

She accompanied him to the front door and stopped him again before he could leave. 

"Your compensation," she said. 

"Oh, right," he hummed and gave her an expectant look. 

She was so worried about his arm. So pissed off that he wouldn't go to the doctor's. Still so horribly, awfully in love. That could never change. But what could change was his mind, and she was determined to do so with all her might. There was only one efficient way to get to him when he was being this stubborn. Without warning she grabbed a hold of his lapels, pulled and got up on the tips of her toes. Kissing him again after all this time felt like heaven. It made her heart seize and go into overdrive. Before this moment she hadn't realized how badly she missed this. It took him a moment to react, but then he immediately wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly. Something bright and joyful unfurled inside her chest, shouting about the utter perfection of this moment. The way their lips slid together with practiced ease made her want to cry and shout with joy. She grabbed both sides of his face and deepened their kiss. That was probably why she missed the sound of a key rattling and the garage door opening down the hallway. 

"-now behave!" Iruka said. 

Her eyes flew open and she pulled back abruptly. Madara looked utterly dazed and a little displeased at the loss of contact. 

"MOMMY!" Shun shouted as he came running down the hallway. 

Her heart sank to her knees and she spun around. "Shun?!"

"Mommy I got a new StarFighter toy!" Shun shouted joyfully and waved the little plastic figure around. 

She crouched down mechanically to hug him as he flung himself into her arms. Iruka came in as well, paused and blinked when he saw the man behind her. She met his gaze with an imploring stare and flicked her eyes towards the stairs. Both of his brows rose, but thankfully he took the hint and went upstairs without another word. 

"Who's that man, mommy?" Shun asked warily as they pulled back. 

Shiina ran a shaking hand through his hair. "That's.. An old friend. He was just leaving."

"I see," he replied and stared up at the man behind her. 

"Please go help Iruka make dinner now, sweetheart."

"But moom!"

"Upstairs," she said firmly and gave his shoulders a gentle push. "Now!"

"Ugh, fine," he pouted and trudged up the stairs. 

Shiina remained crouched until he'd gone upstairs, then she stood up slowly without turning back around. 

"Is that my-?!"

Her eyes flew open, she spun around and put her hand over his mouth. Madara looked utterly dumbstruck. His eyes were very wide and his face pale. 

"Shh, he likes to eavesdrop," she murmured and threw a look over her shoulder. "Go help Iruka!!"

"Uuuugh," Shun groaned above. 

Shiina listened until she heard footsteps walk down the hallway before she removed her hand. Then her shoulders slumped and she hugged herself as she kept her eyes on his chest, not quite daring to look up. It rose and fell quickly. There was a slight tremor in his hand as he lifted it and cupped the side of her face. Shiina glanced up and met his stunned gaze. He looked torn between shock, confusion and delight. 

"Shiina...? Do I have a son?" He asked hoarsely. 

"The similarity is undeniable, isn't it?"

Madara shook his head once as if to clear it, then he straightened a little more. By then he was looking more and more excited. 

"You called him Shun?" He said with approval. "That's a good name."

"Your favorite author. Isegawa's poetry is lovely," she whispered as her body started to shake. 

"Shiina, I.. This is.. Can I meet him?" He asked excitedly and put his hands on her shoulders. 

She swallowed hard and lowered her head. Shun was her everything. He always came first. 

"No."

"What?"

"I won't allow my son to associate with a junkie," she said firmly and looked up at him with a hard gaze. "And certainly not one who's about to die from blood poisoning because he's too stubborn to get help. That's final."

"You can't-!"

"I can," she replied cooly. "See you next Sunday, if you make it until then."

Madara frowned at her for several moments, but eventually turned on his heel and left. Only then did she relax and start to cry.


	18. Chapter 18

The next Sunday Shiina waited all morning, but he didn't come. When noon rolled around she began to pace through the house in agitation. Worry was gnawing a hole through her gut. What if something happened? What if he finally crashed his car? What if the infection got so bad he couldn't move? What if he really got blood poisoning? Iruka only raised a brow, but chose not to comment. Shun was at one of his soccer friends' houses for play time. When she felt as if she would go crazy from worry the doorbell rang. A harried looking delivery guy stood there with a sizeable bouquet of red roses in his arms.

"Are you miss Iroi?" He asked.

"Yes..?"

"Delivery for you," he said and held it out to her.

"Thanks," she murmured and stared at the roses with wide eyes.

They smelled so intensely that she didn't even need to lean in. Shiina slowly went to her room and began to look for a vase. There was a small card attached to the silk bond holding the flowers together and she unfolded it curiously. There, written in elegant script, stood a few simple words that made her hands start to shake.

_'See you next Sunday. Love, M.'_

She hugged the bouquet to her chest and buried her face in the soft velvety petals. All that tension and worry were slowly leaving her along with a few tears. At least he was still alive. That was all that mattered.


	19. Chapter 19

It took exactly three seconds for her to jump out of her seat and start rushing towards the door when the bell rang on the following Sunday. She'd spent the entire week thinking about Madara, hoping that he was okay and longing to see him again. So when she opened the door and saw him standing there she acted without thinking. His brows rose in surprise when she grabbed his shoulders, got up on her toes and immediately assaulted him with a kiss. It was an immense relief to see him looking much better. His skin wasn't so pale anymore, he looked healthier and well rested. Shiina noticed that he wrapped only his right arm around her back and pulled back with an anxious expression.

"How are you?"

"Can I come inside?" He asked with an amused grin. 

"Yes," she replied and tugged him inside without hesitation. 

Once the door closed behind him she flexed her fingers and went in for another lingering kiss, because fuck it, she'd missed this too much. It took a while until they made it up the stairs. She pushed him into a chair and then pulled over the one next to it so she could sit by his side, then she put her hands on his thighs and inspected him closely. 

"Where were you last Sunday?" She asked in a serious voice.

"At a private clinic."

"Why?"

He rolled his shoulders and sighed. "I went to see my doctor and he recommended I stay at a facility where they could keep an eye on me. They gave me antibiotics and changed the bandage every day. I'd mentioned that I might be suffering from withdrawals," he said unwillingly. "Hence the surveillance."

"I see." 

"It's gotten a lot better over the last two weeks, but the doc still ordered me not to bend my elbow too much and to not put any pressure on it if I can help it."

Shiina gingerly ran a hand down his left arm, felt bandages beneath his shirt and finally hooked her index finger around his.

"Thank you," she murmured and looked at him intently. "Really, I mean it."

He smiled and inclined his head. Shiina smiled back and touched his left arm again. Thank god! She thought with immense relief. His right hand crept around her back and he kissed her softly. 

"I'm so glad they let you out," she sighed happily. 

"Hn." His expression never wavered and he looked back evenly. 

Shiina narrowed her eyes at him when he glanced away. "Madara?!"

"I had to come see you. It gets cold in your absence."

"You-!" She started before she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Really?"

"Really," he murmured, leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

What was the use in getting mad? She was so glad to see him. Shiina ditched her chair, sat down sideways on his lap and wrapped both arms around his neck so she could kiss him better. It felt so good and right that she was almost angry at herself. What happened those past five years? She'd dreamed about him more than a handful of times. The older Shun got the more he began to resemble his father, to the point where it sometimes had been hard to look at him. Both of them deserved better than that. Now there was a chance to make things right and she owed it to her son and herself to seize it with both hands. So she put her hands on the sides of his face, drew back and looked at Madara. 

"The truth is that I never stopped loving you," she whispered and closed her eyes briefly as she rubbed their noses together. 

"Shiina," he sighed happily. 

"It's impossible," she added and opened her eyes to smile at him.

"I understand," he said softly and removed his arm from her back, only to take a hold of her left hand. 

She watched him take a big breath and squeeze her hand. "Madara..?"

"It's been long overdue, so allow me to ask once more: will you marry me?"

"Yes," she replied on autopilot before she straightened in surprise. "You.. Oh?! Um, ma-maybe I should.."

"No takebacks," he said immediately.

Shiina's eyes widened and her whole face began to burn. "You still want to..?"

"You're surprised? Really, Shiina," he huffed and raised a brow at her. 

She shook her head in a daze before a beaming smile broke out on her face. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Okay," he replied with a grin and kissed the back of her hand. 

On the ring finger, she noted with delight. It was unbelievable. Her heart swelled three sizes inside her chest and she was overwhelmed by a surge of fierce joy and love. It made her throw her arms around his neck and kiss him feverently and deeply. Instead of focusing on those wasted five years she decided to only look forward from now on. 

"Mom?!"

Shiina opened her eyes and whipped around. "Shun!?"

He stood there staring at them with an utterly shocked expression. Iruka came up the stairs, looked at them, sighed and headed to the kitchen. A look of outrage grew on her son's face and he began to scowl fiercely.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded in a shrill voice. "Why are you kissing that guy?!" 

"Shun-"

"Why is he in our house?!" He shouted and pointed fiercely at Madara. "Get away from my mom!"

In response, the raven haired man tilted his head back and smirked arrogantly. "No way. She's mine."

Shun's wild black hair seemed to bristle and his onyx eyes flashed with fury. Shiina stood up, because she had to defuse the situation somehow, knowing full well the epic tantrums her son could throw when he didn't get his way. 

"Why don't you come with me and I'll make you a hot chocolate?" She offered with a small smile. "Let's talk abou- Eeek!"

She quickly stepped away from him and shot him an evil look. Not helping. Madara smirked at her and raised a brow. 

"You asshole!" Shun yelled furiously and rushed at him after Madara had pinched her butt. 

"Shun!" She snapped with a burning face. 

It didn't stop him from charging at the sitting man with raised fists. This was it! She took a step forward intent on stopping him, but Madara was faster. Within a moment's notice and a series of scarily fast moves he'd grabbed him, flipped him around and then proceeded to hold him up by the ankles. Her jaw dropped in shock. 

"Madara!" 

"Let me gooooo!" Shun screeched and struggled wildly in his grip. 

"Hn," Madara huffed and smirked down at him. "Settle down, brat."

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE AN ASS!"

"Madara, let him down!" Shiina snapped. "You're supposed to rest your arm!"

Shun's head was turning red and he kept wildly trying to hit Madara, who only chuckled at his antics. 

"What a feisty kid. Did no one ever teach you not to mess with your elders?" He asked with a mean grin. "Scurry along before I change my mind and kick your ass!"

"Ngghhh! MOOOOM!"

"Madara!"

He let Shun down a lot more gently than his words suggested. The boy quickly crawled away, got up and ran out of the room. Shiina let out a groan and went after him. She found him sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and looking like he was fighting tears. 

"Shun," she sighed and went over to sit besides him. 

"Why did you let that mean guy into our house?" He asked in a small angry voice. "Why did you kiss him?!"

She put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her side. "That's because we used to be together back in the day, before you were born. We met again by chance and found out that we.. I still love him very much."

"Love?!" He croaked with disbelief and stared at her in horror. "You love that guy?! What about Iruka?"

"Iruka and I are friends," she replied firmly. "Nothing more."

"But... but! What about me?" He asked in a small voice and gave her a borderline terrified look. 

"I love you more than anything else," she said soothingly and hugged him close. "And that'll never change. You're my baby, Shunny."

"Do-don't call me that," he muttered, but hugged her back very tightly. 

"Madara, he.. he's really a nice guy," she tried and rubbed his back. "He just likes to tease people sometimes."

"Yeah right."

"He does it to me, too, you know? Even though he loves me."

"Does he?" He muttered and glanced up at her with a frown. 

Shiina smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes. Sometimes two people meet and it's just meant to be. That's what this is."

"Hn," he sniffed and buried his head in her chest. "I love you way more than he does!"

"Aw Shun," she laughed and petted the back of his head. "I'm sure the two of you will get along."

"Why would we?" He asked, sounding suspicious all of a sudden. 

Shiina blushed, feeling caught, and scratched her cheek. "W-well, you see.."

"We're getting married," Madara announced with an obnoxious grin, leaning in the doorframe with crossed arms. 

"WHAT!?"

"Gh! God dammit!" She hissed and glared at him before she gave her son an apologetic smile. "It's true. He asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"You did?! Why?! What about Iruka? And our house?! I don't wanna leave!" Shun protested immediately, scowling at the tall man. 

"Calm down, Shun. We haven't discussed the details yet. Besides, it's Iruka's house. We're going to figure this out from here."

"I don't wanna leave! What about school and my friends?!"

"Hn, whatever ramshackle school you go to probably offers subpar education anyway," Madara snorted. "How many poems did they make you memorize?" 

"Why would I need to memorize poems? That's stupid!" Shun spat. 

"What?" Madara looked scandalized. "This is worse than I thought!"

"Madara, please," she ground out, feeling a headache spring up behind her temples. 

"Get out of my room!" Shun demanded imperiously and glowered at him. "You're making mom upset!"

"Shun, stop acting out! He's my guest. And you," she said and gave Madara a look. "Go wait in the livingroom."

"But Shiina-!"

"But mom-!"

Both guys glared at each other with near identical frowns. It was surreal. At least one of them had the maturity to give in and then it was just her and Shun left in the room. Shiina sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making the small boy pout at her. 

"See? He's mean. Don't marry that guy!"

"He just said that because he's worried about your education not being good enough."

"He's not a teacher, is he?" 

"No, but he.. he grew up differently. Let me tell you a secret," she said and leaned in with a conspiratorial smile. 

"Huh?" Shun asked curiously. 

She cupped her hands around his left ear. "That guy is super duper rich."

"What?" He asked hesitantly. "For real?"

Shiina nodded. "He has a really fast car, too!"

As expected that got his interest. Shun loved cars, especially sports cars. There was a whole box of plastic toy cars in his closet that he still pulled out to play with when he thought nobody would see. 

"What kind of car?"

"A sportscar," she said solemnly. "It's all black. He took me on a ride once and it was really fast. We left everyone behind!"

"Woow," he said with big eyes. "Can I see?"

"You'd have to ask him."

"Hn," he huffed and crossed his arms. 

"I'm sure he'd show you if you ask nicely," she said with a smile. "Maybe he'd even take you for a ride. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah. I guess..."

"He's not that bad, you'll see," she said comfortingly and bit her lower lip as she ruffled his hair. 

Shiina would like to tell him, but he'd already been shocked by the other revelations. On the other hand he was a smart boy, but easily offended and slow to forgive. If she didn't say anything before he figured it out he'd be really mad at her. 

"Hey Shun?"

"Yes?" 

Shiina exhaled slowly and hugged him to her chest. Shun looked up at her curiously with the same onyx eyes as all Uchihas. 

"Listen. You asked me once about your dad."

He nodded mutely. What a sweet, good kid he was. Shiina smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"You dad is a good man. He's loving, kind and.. loyal. He owns a large business and is often very busy, but now he said... He said he really wants to get to know you, Shun."

"He did?" He asked hopefully with wide eyes. 

"Yes. He'd love to, but only if you want to get to know him, too. Do you?"

"Y.. yeah!" He exclaimed and nodded quickly. "I wanna meet my dad!"

"Okay then," she murmured and let him go before she stood up and held out her hand to him. "Come on."

Shun quickly shuffled off the bed and grabbed her hand. Shiina led him out of his room and back to the livingroom. Madara sat on the couch with his arms crossed, as she noted with disapproval, and a very bored expression while Iruka loudly puttered around in the kitchen. He glanced her way when she entered and relaxed a bit. 

"Don't bend your arm," she told him with a small frown. 

"Hn," he huffed and let the left one slide down on the couch. 

Shiina crouched down besides her boy and took his small hands into her own. "Shun," she began gently. 

"Mom?"

"Madara is your dad."

His eyes widened in shock and he immediately stared at the tall raven haired man. "No! He?!"

"Yes. And before you say anything else I want to apologize for keeping it from you for so long," she replied with a serious look. 

"Are you serious?!" His gaze switched between them and it was plain to see that he was overwhelmed by the revelation. 

"Have you looked in the mirror recently, kid?" Madara asked in a bored tone. 

"Madara, can you please stop agitating him!" She hissed at him. "This is all a bit much for him, so-"

"Stop babying him," he replied calmly. "He's not stupid."

Shun straightened a bit at his words with a look that said he was torn between outrage and wariness at the underhanded compliment. Madara met his gaze evenly. 

"I guess he gets the bad temper from you."

"What?!" She squeaked in outrage and glared at him.

Madara snickered and beckoned at her with a crooked finger. She stood up and walked over to him with narrowed eyes. 

"What bad temper?" She demanded and crossed her arms. 

He stood up, tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply, right in front of a shocked looking Shun. It made her arms drop to her sides and her eyes close in bliss. No way she'd ever get enough of this. When he pulled back a faint blush dusted her cheeks and she was smiling in bliss. 

"Ew," Shun said with disgust. 

Madara raised a brow at him. "You don't know what's good yet, kid. Girls are pretty great."

"No way!" He exclaimed with a small scowl. "They have cooties!"

"Wrong. Girls and fast cars are the best things in the world."

Shun pouted for a moment. "I only like cars."

"Hm," Madara hummed and raised a brow with interest. "That's a start."

Shiina smiled when she saw that Shun was trying hard not to look like Madara's approval meant something to him. He kept shooting him cautious looks, despite his crossed arms. She held out one arm to him and tilted her head to the side with a smile.

"Come here, Shun."

Slowly, warily, he approached them both. Shun stared up at him and quickly hugged her legs. Shiina chuckled and put a hand on his back. 

"Go on. Ask."

Shun glanced at her, then the much taller man. "Eh..."

"Hm?" Madara asked and looked down at him.

Shun huffed and hugged her legs more tightly. "You have a fast car, right?"

"Yes."

The small boy looked away. "Can I see it?"

Both of his brows rose and Shiina quickly jabbed his right shoulder. She gave him a stern, intent stare and nodded at the boy until he seemed to get it.

"Sure," he replied easily. 

Shiina stared him down. Madara looked back with mild confusion before his gaze settled on the boy again. 

"It's a Bugatti Veyron."

Shun's eyes widened in total awe. "Really?! Wow!"

Madara nodded once. "If you stop being a brat I'll let you sit in it."

"Oh!" Shun exclaimed excitedly and clenched his hands in her leggings. "Yes, please!" 

She smiled in relief. That went much better than expected. One merely had to put a damper on both of their egos before they got along. They went out in front of the house where Madara let him sit inside his car, while Shun looked totally awestruck, so much so that he forgot to be hostile and asked all kinds of excited questions. Madara responded calmly and patiently, much to her pleased surprise. Watching them made her increasingly happy. She never thought he'd be so good with kids. Shun looked decidedly happier and more calm than she'd seen him in a while when it started getting dark. It wasn't easy to send him upstairs for dinner while she bade Madara goodbye. The man himself wore a small almost incredulous smile on his face the entire time, as if he couldn't believe it all. Shiina smiled up at him fondly. 

"Well?" She asked knowingly.

"He's got spunk," he said with a small huff as he pulled her against him. 

"You like him," she concluded happily. 

"Bit too stubborn," he said and she raised her brows with an unimpressed look. "But yeah. Good kid."

"I'm glad," she murmured and relaxed against him. 

"He's five now, correct?"

"Yes."

Madara leaned in with a grin and put his right arm around her back. The left one, she noted, only went as far as her ass, which he squeezed. 

"I think he's spoiled from all your attention. It's time he learns to share, don't you think?"

"W-what are you saying?!" She squeaked and blushed. 

He let out an amused huff and licked the shell of her left ear. "I want all of you. That has never changed. Though I might have to expand it to: I want it all, with you. One child isn't enough, Shiina."

"E-eh?!"

"And besides, I totally missed the entire pregnancy. That's not very fair," he murmured into her ear. 

"Madara," she protested weakly, clutching onto his shirt since his words were making her knees weak. 

"Did you star taking the pill again?"

"No.."

"Good, that saves us so much time. I can't wait to see you all lovely and round."

"Ugh!" She groaned with embarrassment and buried her burning face in his chest.

"How about, hm, let's see.. Three more?"

"Four."

He chuckled. "You drive a hard bargain, woman. But since I'm in such a generous mood I shall relent just this once."

"I love you."

He was silent for a moment before he kissed her temple. "Those three words are inadequate to describe my feelings for you. Suffice to say, I cannot be without you any more than I can live with just one half of my heart, brain or lungs. I will make sure that the next star they find is named after you, so that you might illuminate the sky forever. No matter how many times fate puts us back on this earth after this life, I shall always find you."

All the while Shiina cried silently into his shirt. His words range true on every level and she could not wait to spend the rest of her life with this man. Shun liked him already, Iruka would hopefully forgive her one day and there would be nothing in the whole world that could ever pull them apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! As I said, I did keep writing Shiina/Madara, because the idea for this story didn't leave me alone. I just didn't want to post this before it was complete so as to not have *yet another* unfinished story on my portfolio. Hope you enjoyed the ride and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Have a nice day!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some additional info about Shiina! For those interested in how I picture her, some music recs that inspired this whole mess (and generally everything I write about Shiina/Madara), some character info! ^^

**Name:** Iroi Shiina

 **Age:** 21

 **Occupation:** University student / part time sex-worker

 **Favorite color:** Silver

 **Favorite food:** Steak

 **Likes:** Children, gambling, handcrafts, well fitting bras

 **Dislikes:** Feeling caged, dishonesty, natto, the entire month of July (too hot!)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

** Songs that inspired this fic, in no particular order:  **

**1.)** Lord Of The Lost - Six Feet Underground

 **2.)** Ghostemane - Nihil

 **3.)** T.a.t.u - All The Things She Said (Metal Cover by Leo Moracchioli)

 **4.)** Eisbrecher - Zwischen Uns

 **5.)** Suicidewave - In Your Eyes

 **6.)** Lacuna Coil - Enjoy the Silence

 **7.)** The Phantoms - You Are My Sunshine (Cover)

 **8.)** Halogen - U Got That 


End file.
